


Operation Come Clean

by Estelle4Ever



Series: Operations 101 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A little language, Fluff, M/M, Palletshipping, and some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Gary <i>really</i> need to tell the others the truth. Operaton Cupid has been driving them insane.</p><p>In fact, maybe Ash and Gary should turn the tables and create their <i>own</i> operation to counter their friends'.</p><p>It's time for them to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with the sequel :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this. I was planning to make it only 3-5 chapters, but I think this is going to be a little longer than that. Maybe even eight or nine chapters. Still, I hope you like it :)
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> SMUT AND LANGUAGE
> 
> The smut is not very descriptive or detailed, but still, a warning just in case.

"Good morning, Ash!" May said, waltzing over to him to tickle Pikachu.

"Morning, May." Ash plucked the yellow pokemon off his shoulder and handed him to her, "Hey, you guys."

"Hi, Ash!" the rest of his friends greeted him cheerfully. Dawn, Max, Brock, Tracey, Misty and Gary were seated at the breakfast table, Mrs. Ketchum coming in with a plate of muffins.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Delia handed Ash a muffin, "We're all up a little late today, aren't we?"

"Yeah, well..." Ash shrugged, "This is the usual time for me."

His friends laughed.

"I bet you and Gary must've had it harder." Max commented, "Since you two were up all night studying Eevee and Umbreon."

"Ash studying anything at all is just a hilarious thought." Brock snickered.

"Tell me about it." Misty agreed, giggling, "I bet he fell asleep halfway through."

"Shut up." Ash stuck his nose in the air, "I'll have you guys know that I was up the entire night, and I was a great study-er."

"He actually was." Gary admitted, "I have to say, I was surprised. He came up with some great theories and asked a lot of questions that I hadn't even thought of. Plus, he's a really good observer."

"See?" Ash said triumphantly.

"Oh, that's my Ash." Delia said happily, "Where's Eevee, darling?"

"Still asleep." Ash replied, taking another muffin, "I didn't want to wake her up. She was really great about staying up all night. She was so obedient, wasn't she, Gary?"

"Sure was." Gary confirmed, "It was easy for Umbreon- it's nocturnal, being a dark type and all. But Eevee must be so tired."

"Letting her sleep in is a good idea, then." Tracey said.

"When Eevee evolves, do you want her to become an Umbreon, too?" Max asked with interest.

"I'm not sure, really." Ash said thoughtfully, "I don't mind anything. Eevee will evolve when the time is right, and I'll be proud of her no matter what she evolves into. Any of her evolutions are totally awesome. And I should know, since I've been studying them so much with Gary."

"Yeah, all of the evolutions are really cool." Dawn agreed, "I'd really like to see her evolve into something new, though."

"New?"

"Well, something I haven't seen before. Like, Gary's got an Umbreon and May's got a Glaceon, so I've already seen them in action. Plus, my mom's got an Umbreon, too. Ursula had a Vaporeon and a Flareon, and Nando had a Leafeon."

"You're right..." Ash realized, "It would be nice for Eevee to evolve into something I've never seen in person before. But still- I'll be psyched no matter what she evolves into."

"And remember, Eevee's still a baby." Brock said, "She hasn't even started battling yet. It'll be a while before we can even think about her evolving."

"Unless we give her Evolution Stones." Gary pointed out.

"No way." Ash said immediately, "I'm not gonna choose what Pokemon Eevee evolves into, and I'm not gonna use a stone to do it when I don't have to. Eevee can evolve by herself at her own pace, into whatever is right for her."

"I like that." May said approvingly, "What are the Eevee Evolutions I've never seen before? You guys are lucky, I've never seen a Leafeon."

"I've never seen a Jolteon, either." Max added, "Or an Espeon."

"It'd be cool to have two electric types." Ash said, "And Jolteon's great. But I don't know if I'm really into that idea. I'd probably use Jolteon a lot less than Pikachu."

"True." Misty said, "I still think Vaporeon's the best."

"You would."

"What about Espeon?" Tracey said, "I've never met one before."

"That would be cool." Ash said, "Anything would be cool. Could I have a coffee?"

Everyone laughed.

"That's Ash for you." Tracey got up, "What's the order today, big guy?"

"A triple-"

"Just give him an espresso." Gary interjected, "He needs a wake-me-up, anyway. Remember, we were up all night."

"Even though," Ash whispered to Gary, "we weren't really studying the _whole_ time."

Gary smirked as Tracey prepared Ash's espresso. His boyfriend wasn't generally quiet in bed, so he'd had a tough time keeping it down the previous night. But it had made some great sex.

As their friends chattered on about their plans for the day and the upcoming Pokemon Play in Viridian City, Ash grew impatient, "What's taking him so long? It's just an espresso."

"Diva." Gary said jokingly, "Chill out, Ashy- here he comes."

"Sorry that took so long." Tracey returned with a mug, "Here, Ash- an espresso."

"Thanks, bro." Ash grabbed the mug eagerly and was about to take a sip, when he seemed to realize something, "Tracey....?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a heart drawn into my coffee?"

"Why not?" May asked brightly, "Love is all you need."

Ash cringed and turned to Gary, "We need to end this soon." he muttered, mortified.

Gary blinked at the whipped-cream heart, "You're tellin' me."

\---------------------------------------------

"ASH!" Gary bellowed, "Ash, get your ass in here right this instant!"

Ash ignored Gary's loud voice, strolling in as if he was taking a walk around the park, "What's wrong?"

"Don't 'what's wrong?'' me, Ash Ketchum." Gary growled, "What were you thinking? This is my personal work place. This is my office. I wasn't even _supposed_ to stay in Pallet Town for such a long time, but the research has been going so well that I haven't even _thought_ about leaving yet. And that means I need this room in _tip-top condition_ all the time-"

"I'm really proud of all your research." Ash gave Gary a bright smile in hopes to dissipate the anger.

"Thanks, babe." the researcher snapped out of his bad mood for a moment, before frowning again, "But I don't get it- why would you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ashy, I know-"

"Well, I _don't_ , so if you could please enlighten me-" Ash snapped.

"This!" Gary gestured wildly at the door to his office room. It was the same as usual. Well, almost. Except for the fact that 'I Love Ash Ketchum' was spray painted onto it, surrounded by several neat hearts.

Ash gaped at it.

"Your acting skills won't work here." Gary said irritably, "Don't think I don't know it was you."

"It wasn't."

"Yeah, right."

"Gary, it really, really wasn't me." Ash looked at Gary with wide, earnest brown eyes, and Gary- of course- softened immediately.

"I'm not trying to accuse you." he said gently, "I just don't know who else would've done it."

Ash was unimpressed, "Really?" he snorted, "Okay, number one, I can't make such neat hearts. Two, that's not my handwriting. Three, I was with you the whole time. Four, why would I do that? I mean, I'd at least think of something better to write. And last, number five- Operation Cupid? Those hearts look familiar to you? Dawn and Tracey all the way."

His boyfriend blinked, "Oh. Yeah."

"And I thought you were the smart one. May is driving me insane." Ash groaned.

Gary, however, had different things to worry about, "Ash, I'm really sorry. I should've known better. You know how important this room is to me, and you'd never-"

"Chill out." Ash interrupted lightly, "Let's go get some paint. We need to cover this up, don't we?"

"Ash, I-"

Ash pressed his lips against Gary's, kissing him gently, before saying, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Gary's eyes sparkled as he looked at Ash, "Yeah. I know. I love you, too."

"Good. So now let's get some paint and get to work on this door. Then we'll wait for May and the others to come home. What time will they be back?"

"5 hours at the maximum." Gary supplied.

"Right. And when they get back, we can give them a piece of our minds. Deal?" Ash asked.

Gary nodded readily, "Deal."

And maybe he stole another kiss before racing to the basement to find paint.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm." Ash turned his head to the side, exposing his neck and allowing Gary to suck at the skin.

"You're gonna have a tough time covering these up." Gary growled, biting the sweet spot on Ash's neck.

Ash let out a strangled noise, "D-don't care. I- _ah!_ \- have turtlenecks and jackets and stuff."

Gary smirked, "Wish you didn't have to cover them up." he licked the mark he made, "Want everyone to know who you belong to."

"You." Ash whimpered as Gary's hands traveled lower down his back, "Never anyone else."

"Oh, I know." the researcher tugged at Ash's pants, "Why are these so freakin' _tight?_ "

"Aww, I thought you liked them tight." Ash pouted, looking up at Gary from underneath his lashes.

Gary's eyes were heavy-lidded, "I definitely do. But you're gonna have to get more pairs- I need to tear these off."

Ash giggled, kissing his boyfriend's jaw and slipping out of his trousers easily, "Happy?"

"Very." Gary pressed his lips against Ash's, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth and letting out a moan of appreciation when Ash did something _new_ , something that had Gary _extremely_ turned on.

"The others will be back soon." Ash breathed, "Need to hurry up."

"I swear to _God_ , if they come back with some other stupid thing for their operation, I will-"

"Shh." Ash put his finger against Gary's lips. The latter sucked it into his mouth with dark eyes.

"We've got to- _aah_ \- Gary we've got to tell them s-soon." Ash said in a heated whisper as Gary's grip on his ass became heavier and more indecent.

"We will." Gary pulled off his own pants, "We've got other things to do now."

And then it was all quite quick. Gary had pulled out the lube from his pocket and they had both slipped out of their boxers and soon Ash was in a flaring state of pleasure, head thrown back as Gary thrust into him. He moaned out Gary's name repeatedly and Gary responded with soft kisses and rougher thrusts.

They both came, heat pooling in their stomachs as Gary pulled out of Ash.

"Always so tight." Gary said in appreciation, nipping at Ash's earlobe.

Ash winked, "Only for you." he nodded to the bathroom, "We better get cleaned up. We're a mess. First from all that paint, and then from this."

"Well, at least we repainted my door. Can I join you in the shower?" Gary asked hopefully, and Ash laughed.

"Nope. Gary, the others will be back soon."

"Well, we want to tell them, anyways."

"Exactly. We want to _tell_ them, not have them find out because-"

"You're on your knees and giving me a great blowjob?"

Ash blushed, "I was _going_ to say because of obscene noises coming from the bathroom."

Gary ignored this, instead choosing to stare at his boyfriend, "You look great naked."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"You look good in my clothes, too. You look the best in my clothes."

Ash picked up a towel and a fresh shirt and jeans, heading to the bathroom.

"And," Gary raised his voice so that Ash could still hear him, "Dawn showed me this picture the other day. As part of Operation Cupid, I think." he bit his lip, "Shit, Ash, you look so freaking _sexy_ as a maid."

Ash dropped his towel, turning five shades of red, "How- when-"

"Maybe..." Gary turned a deaf ear to Ash's stammering, "Maybe you could dress up for me some time. And then," he smirked, "you can strip."

Ash's blush subsided, and he smirked right back at Gary, "Maybe." he turned back to the bathroom, before throwing Gary a seductive look over his shoulder, "If you're good, then I will." he winked, "Be back in ten, Gary."

The researcher groaned, feeling himself getting slightly hard again, "Damn you, Ketchum." he muttered, "You and your hot mouth and sexy body and-"

"-I can hear ya, you know!" Ash called from inside the bathroom.

Gary just laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be back by now." Ash said, eyeing the clock. He was wearing his jeans, but Gary had insisted that he ditch the shirt for the time being, going as far as tugging it off when Ash had tried to wear it.

"I'm sure they're fine." Gary said, pulling Ash closer to him. The trainer chuckled and positioned himself on top of the researcher, straddling his waist.

"I love looking at you." the taller boy said conversationally.

Ash blushed.

"I just really love you." Gary pulled Ash down for a kiss.

"I love you, too." Ash murmured, accepting the kiss happily.

Gary kept the kiss tender and sweet, "Can't go for another round, since they could show up any second."

"Maybe that's your reason." Ash said in amusement, "But mine is that I can't come again so soon."

Gary threw his head back, laughing, "You liar, Ash Ketchum. You're an absolute animal in bed."

"Whatever."

"I'm not even kidding!" Gary caressed his cheek, "You're so, well, naughty. I don't even know." he shook his head, "You're an honest-to-god pornstar, seriously, I'm-"

" _Gary!_ " Ash said, horrified.

"The noises you make." Gary grinned, "I got real lucky with you."

"I'm not-Gary, don't be ridiculous." Ash snapped, red painting his cheeks.

"Remember our first time together?" Gary said reminiscently, "God, I couldn't even _tell_ it was your first time. I mean, it was my first, too, but you went about it like you'd done it hundreds of times before."

Ash looked scandalized, which made Gary laugh harder.

"You're a natural in bed, Ashy." Gary was clearly enjoying Ash's mortification, "And what's real cute his how embarrassed you get when I talk about you like that. You turn red and you make yourself look all innocent, but you're not fooling me. I know how wild you can be. Although," Gary looked thoughtful, "you putting on that innocent, wide-eyed look when you're blowing me is hot, too."

"Shut up."

Gary tweaked Ash's nipple, "Who, me? I didn't say a thing."

Ash couldn't help but pull Gary in for another searing kiss, and the way he sighed in contentment was worth the embarrassment.

Gary sucked on Ash's tongue, enjoying the breathy whimpers the smaller boy let out. And everything was fine, until-

" _WHAT THE HELL?!_ "

Gary and Ash sprang apart, with Ash reaching for his T-shirt.

At the doorway stood Brock, Max and Tracey. Brock's mouth was hanging open, Tracey looked disbelieving and Max just seemed nauseated.

"G-guys." Ash stammered, "We thought- we didn't know-"

"What's going on here?" Brock asked weakly.

"What's going on, Harrison, is that I am- or should I say _was_ \- making out with my boyfriend before we were rudely interrupted." Gary replied cheerfully.

"Gary!" Ash snapped.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

"Um..." Ash looked at his friends sheepishly, "Just give us a couple of minutes so we can.....y'know."

"Put some clothes on." Tracey said helpfully.

"Yeah, and....yeah." Ash avoided their eyes, "And then we'll...talk...about this."

"Good idea." Max agreed faintly, "Hurry up. You've got a lot of explainin' to do."


	2. Chapter Two

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU'RE ALREADY DATING?!" the three voices mingled together in shock.

"Yeah, I mean...." Ash scratched the back of his head, "There's no other way to say it, really."

"But- Operation Cupid..." Tracey muttered, "We've been at it for _months_ and-"

"Hey." Ash stood up, arms crossed.

"Here we go." Gary rolled his eyes, "This is his forte, guys."

Ash ignored this remark, "I told you _loads_ of times that you need to quit that thing."

"Yeah, but-"

"I said there's nothing to match between me and Gary, and you guys thought it was because I didn't like him. But actually, it was 'cause we're-well- we're already matched."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Brock demanded, "You could've mentioned it."

Ash looked sheepish, "Okay, so we weren't sure how to tell you guys. That's the first thing. The second is, sometimes, we'd forget you didn't know."

" _How?_ " Tracey blinked.

"Well, you guys wanted us to get together- so you'd treat us like we already were. And we actually are." Ash explained, "So. I sometimes forgot that you were trying to play matchmaker, because you were treating us like a couple when we already were one."

"I guess that makes a _little_ sense." Max said slowly.

"It's not that we didn't want you to know. We just wanted to find the right time to tell you." Gary said kindly, "You guys were so hyped with Operation Cupid, and, well..."

"I didn't want anyone to make a huge deal out of it." Ash cut in, "That's the main reason. I didn't want to tell you guys when you were doing the operation because I knew you'd freak out. I didn't want that much attention on it."

"Dragging it on and telling us _after_ all the hype puts more attention on it." Max pointed out. 

Ash sighed, "I know, I know. Me and Gary were talking about it the other day. And to be completely honest, we don't know why we kept denying it. That was just a stupid move.

"You can say that again."

"Well, you certainly gave us a surprise." Brock said, holding out his fist, "But we're happy for you."

"Thanks, Brock-o." Ash accepted Brock's fist-bump.

"When are you gonna tell the girls?" Tracey asked.

Ash and Gary exchanged a glance.

"Maybe in a little while." Ash finally said, "Not immediately, that's for sure."

"They get a little too excited about...this sort of stuff." Gary added.

"Hold on..." Max said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "This means I was right."

"Right about what?."

"I was right when I said you two were already dating."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wha- you _knew?_ " Gary looked at the younger boy, stunned.

"Well, no." Max admitted, "But it was in the back of my mind. Remember our first day here, guys? In Professor Oak's lab? I said-"

"-maybe they're already together." Tracey remembered, "That's what you said, and we just...stared at you weirdly. But you were right."

"We'll tell the girls in a coupe of weeks, maximum." Ash leaned back, "In a calm environment."

Gary snorted.

"I have an idea!" Max announced, "Of a way to tell the girls, I mean. How about a counter-attack?"

"A counter-attack?" the others chorused.

"Well, May's been drivin' me up the wall with Operation Cupid-"

"You three help them, too." Ash said accusingly. Tracey and Brock grinned at him.

"So," Max continued, "We should create a counter-operation."

"They created an operation to get us together..." Ash said slowly.

"So we create one to tell them we already are!" Gary finished, "Max, you're a genius! They know all about operations- they'll pick up on the signs immediately."

"You'll be surprised how thick May can be sometimes." Max muttered.

"Wait- so we'll be part of two operations?" Brock asked worriedly.

"Brock, chill out." Tracey laughed, "This isn't some sort of secret undercover mission, remember?"

Brock chuckled, "Guess you're right. So...we're part of Operation Cupid while being part of the operation that will....end Operation Cupid."

"Something like that." Max said, "We need a name, guys."

"I feel like a spy." Tracey admitted.

"I feel like a traitor." Brock whined in addition.

"Well, I feel _great!_ " Max said brightly, "So, what's the name of the operation that will help you guys come clean?"

"Come Clean." Ash responded simply.

"Huh?"

"We don't do fancy names, Max." Ash grinned, "Operation Come Clean."

"That's awesome!" Max said approvingly, "Now- we're going to the Pokémon Play tonight. I think that's where we should start our Operation."

"He sounds a little like May when she's planning Operation Cupid." Brock observed.

Max shrugged this off, "Hey- that thing's soon-to-be history. And I couldn't be more psyched. You better believe I'll do anything I can to help rush the finish."

"Max, get a notebook." Gary said, "It's time to start planning."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is everyone clear on what to do?" Brock asked, as the small group stood outside the theater.

"Yup." Ash, Gary and Tracey chorused. Max remained oddly silent.

"Max? Somethin' wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nah. The plan's fine." the younger boy bit his lip, "But don't you think it's a bit, I dunno. Too simple?"

"Maybe." Gary shrugged, "But it'll be effective, too, in my opinion. I mean, holding hands and sharing drinks is something all couples do. May, Dawn and Misty will pick up the signs immediately."

"Yeah, but...." Max still looked unconvinced, "This plan would work fine on anyone _but_ May. You guys don't know her like I do. She's smart and everything- she's _really_ smart. She's a shrewd person, and she loves romance, but when something is right under her nose, she won't spot it at all."

Ash sweat-dropped, "I hate to admit it, but that's May, alright. She spends so much time looking for the answer that she doesn't notice when it's presented itself to her. She spends so much time searching that she forgets to _see_."

"Whoa. Look at Ash getting all philosophical on us." Tracey teased.

"It's the effect I have on him." Gary grinned, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Shut it." Ash grumbled, though he leaned into the touch.

"Ash is right, though." Max said, "Holding hands and sharing soda and popcorn might be the most obvious signs in the world, but we'd have to put up posters for my sister to realize it."

"Even if you don't think May will realize, we still have Dawn and Misty." Brock reminded them.

"Um, no, we don't." Gary said, "Dawn will gush about how it's 'so cute' and how Operation Cupid must be working, and that we'll be together in no time."

"And Misty will be so into the Pokemon Play that she won't even notice." Ash sighed, "And when the play's over, she'll mutter about 'dense, stupid boys'." his face broke into a smile, "I've missed her."

Gary frowned.

"Because she's my _best friend!_ " Ash said in irritation, "Gary, come on! Chill out."

"I didn't _say_ anything." the researcher replied stiffly, though his hold on Ash seemed to tighten.

Brock and Tracey exchanged a grin, and Max just looked confused.

"Gary." Ash said seriously, "If you are going to get jealous over Misty, we are going to have a real tough time with this."

This seemed to have some effect on Gary, as he turned slightly red and had the grace to look sheepish, "I guess you're right, Ashy."

"You know I'm right."

"I'm not jealous of Misty. I just..." he shrugged, "I don't know. You're right. I'm stupid."

Ash shook his head fondly, "I never said you _were_ stupid. But you are _being_ stupid, and I think you should stop now, because you're supposed to be the nerd."

Usually, Gary would have had some quick retort for this dig, but this time he said nothing.

Instead, he was gazing at Ash as if he was looking at his entire universe. As if Ash was the sun- or the moon, since Gary had always loved the moon. As if he was the most beautiful thing to ever exist. Gary was staring at him as though the world could come to an end and he wouldn't care as long as he had Ash, as long as Ash was _with_ him and smiling at him and loving him.

It made heat pool in Ash's stomach.

Brock, on the other hand, was smiling widely. Okay, so maybe it was annoying, the way Gary would go heart-eyed over Ash. And maybe it was annoying the way Ash would suddenly stop what he was doing, blush slightly (obviously thinking of Gary) and continue his work with a smile on his face.

But Brock hadn't ever seen either of them this happy, so it was okay with him. He could deal with gross couple-y-ness.

"Y'know what?" Tracey was smiling, too, "I think the girls would have to be blind not to notice. I think _we_ were blind, seeing as we didn't notice, either."

"Oh, you don't know my sister, Tracey." Max shook his head, "And trust me, once we're through with this, you won't want to."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Here are your tickets, guys." Misty handed them little pieces of paper, "We're all sitting together near the front."

"Thanks, Mist." Ash replied, "So how do we decide who's sitting with who?"

"I wanna sit next to Ash." Gary said immediately. This was not only part of Operation Come Clean, but it was also very true. Gary wanted an excuse to cuddle his adorable boyfriend (and maybe steal a kiss) and the darkened theater was the perfect place for that.

"Awww!" May cried, "Okay, awesome! Gary and Ash can sit together. Is that cool, everyone?"

The guys grinned and nodded. Dawn and Misty shared a 'subtle' excited look.

"Come on!" Misty said, tugging Dawn and May towards the door to the stage, "We'll get snacks at the intermission."

"Hurry up, guys! We're saving your seats in case you want to get your drinks now!" Dawn called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think that's what we'll do." Tracey said.

"Okay, find us near the front." May answered. She cast one last mischievous glance at Ash and Gary, nodded at Misty and Dawn triumphantly and then disappeared into the auditorium.

Ash blinked for a moment, before he started laughing.

"Huh? Ash?" Brock blinked at his best friend, "What's so funny?"

"I should've known!" Ash gasped, trying to control his laughter, "Why didn't I think about it?"

"Think about what?" Max demanded.

"You three- when was the last time the girls talked to you about Operation Cupid?"

"Um..." Max, Tracey and Brock exchanged a glance.

"Not today. Or yesterday." Tracey said, "I mean, the three of us weren't really at home for the past few days- we've been training like crazy at the lab."

"I bet they planned the same thing as us." Ash chuckled.

Gary frowned, "What d'ya mean?"

"We planned for me and you to sit together and share drinks and hold hands as part of Operation Come Clean. The girls planned for us to sit together and share drinks as part of Operation Cupid." Ash explained, before letting out another snort of laughter.

Realization dawned on the other boys, and then they started chuckling, too.

"Hey- the hand-holdin' will throw them for a loop." Brock grinned, "And who knows- maybe they'll realize when they get more than what they bargained for."

"Maybe." Ash grinned back, "Let's go get food, guys. The play starts soon."

\---------------------------------------

"Are you guys sharing that soda?" Misty demanded in a whisper as the boys filed into their seats.

"Yup." Ash said nonchalantly, sitting between Dawn and Gary.

"Adorable!" May murmured, "Are you sure you guys aren't together?"

Brock and Tracey nodded frantically and Max gave them a thumbs up.

Ash was just about to spill the beans when the theater darkened and a spotlight appeared on the stage. Everyone's attention immediately shifted onto the Pokemon Play which was about to begin.

"Oh, well." Gary muttered to his boyfriend, "Maybe the theater isn't the best location for an all-girls shrieking fest, anyway."

Ash nodded in amusement, "Gotta love them, though."

"That's for sure."

"Shhh!" the lady in front of them gave the two boys a fierce glare.

"Sorry!" they chorused back quietly, before turning their eyes to the stage.

The play was gripping and the people and Pokemon were very talented indeed, but Gary found it a bit hard to concentrate when Ash was right there, sitting _right next to him_ , and looking so incredibly alluring. The researcher _did_ have moments when he wanted nothing more than to wreck and ravish his boyfriend, but this wasn't one of those moments. Right now, he had the urge to cuddle him and kiss him and whisper sweet words into his ear.

They were- as Brock put it- the 'love-love-hate' type of couple. There was a lot of banter and Tracey had once called them an old married couple, which they resented. So Ash couldn't help but adore the moments when he and Gary abandoned their bickering for too-sweet, compliment-filled cuddles.

As if on cue, Ash felt an arm snake around him and pull him in. Gary was sitting at the end of the row, and Ash was on his right.

"Couldn't help it." the older one whispered quietly, intertwining his fingers with Ash's, "You're so cute."

Ash blushed and squeezed Gary's hand, lowering his head onto the boy's shoulder, "Pay attention to the play."

"I can only pay attention to you."

"You sap."

"You love it."

Ash looked up at Gary, smiling, "I love _you_."

Gary's breath caught slightly in his throat, and he pulled Ash closer, turning his eyes to the stage, saying softly, "I love you more."

Ash made a noise of protest. but the appearance of a Flareon, a Leafeon and a Pichu on stage distracted both of them.

"It's such a coincidence." Dawn said from Ash's left, never taking her eyes off the Pokemon Play, "it's like Umbreon, Eevee and Pikachu."

"And me and Gary." Ash reminded her deftly.

Dawn still didn't look away from the stage, but something flickered in her eyes. Some small spark of realization or understanding. It came has quickly as it disappeared, though, and her reply was a simple nod and a soft smile, "And you and Gary. And the rest of us, too. We're all one big family, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Ash murmured, "We are." 

And maybe it didn't matter if Dawn didn't understand right then. Maybe Operation Come Clean could continue for a few more weeks. Operation Cupid had been going on for nearly a month, after all.

Because at the end of the day, even if Dawn, Misty and May hadn't understood what Ash had been trying to tell them, they understood the most important things.

They understood love and happiness and determination. They understood effort and adventure and fun.

They understood him and their Pokemon and each other.

They understood _family_.

And if they could understand all that, maybe there was hope for them after all.


	3. Chapter Three

"Okay, _that_ sure didn't work." Max scratched the idea out of his notebook the following morning.

"Because the girls were too into the Pokemon Play." Ash pointed out, "Not because we weren't being obvious enough."

"Yeah, whatever. Plan number 2?"

Gary shrugged. "I dunno. We could just flirt a lot."

Max wrinkled his nose.

"Or, you could take Ash out on a date and make sure everyone knows about it." Brock suggested, "Just don't mention the word 'date'. Say you two wanna spend time together or something like that."

"Hey, that's a good idea. You two can catch some time alone as well." Tracey said appreciatively.

Ash eyed Gary hopefully, "Fancy Vannillite?"

"No."

"But you love their ice cream!"

"I _don't_ love you flirting with Lianne." Gary muttered.

"Here name is _Lisa_." Ash sighed, "L-I-S-A. Lisa. And we don't _flirt_ \- we chill out."

Brock snickered, "You still need to introduce me to those ice cream girls."

"They won't be interested in you at all. They only have eyes for my boyfriend." Gary scowled.

Ash sighed for the hundredth time, "Stop being so dramatic. Fine, we won't go to Fancy Vannillite. But you _will_ take me out somewhere, right?" he made his eyes bigger, "I really wanna go somewhere, Gary. You haven't taken me out in forever."

Gary complied immediately, "Of course! Let's go into Vermillion City today and catch a movie. Then get some dinner, too. Sound good?"

Ash nodded happily, "Yeah."

Gary couldn't really ever resist Ash's smile or pout or huge brown eyes, and they both knew it.

"Gary, man, you are so whipped." Tracey said in amusement. Gary and Ash ignored him.

"Whipped?" Max repeated.

"So that's the plan for today!" Brock interrupted loudly, "You two loudly declare your outing of affection, and-"

"Outing of affection?" Ash echoed incredulously.

"Oh, shut it, Ketchum." the doctor retorted, "Like you could come up with a better name for it."

"I sure could, Harrison, and you know it."

"Please. You came up with Operation Come Clean. _Come Clean_."

"And you let May name her thing Operation Cupid." Ash answered deftly.

Brock opened his mouth, closed it, and then crossed his arms, frowning.

Ash smiled victoriously, "That's what I thought."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Ash and I are going out today." Gary announced.

May, Misty and Dawn paused their conversation to stare at the boy with wide eyes.

"You're going to take Ash out?" Misty repeated.

"Yup." Ash said, "He is. Surprising, I know. I didn't expect him to remember that I exist, either, he's always so busy with work."

"Hey!" Gary protested, "That isn't true! I spend a lot of time with you."

"Whatever."

"Ash!"

"Yeah, OK, sure you do." Ash grinned.

"I do!" Gary insisted.

"Yes, I know." Ash rolled his eyes, "So the point is, we're gonna grab dinner. And see a movie. Okay, guys? So don't wait around for us."

"Where?" May asked.

"Where what?"

"Where are you going for dinner?"

"Um, Vermillion City?" Ash eyed his boyfriend for confirmation. Gary nodded.

"This is so cute!" Dawn squealed, "It's almost like a date!"

"Yeah, it is!" Ash and Gary said in unison, Max, Brock and Tracey nodded furiously behind them.

"Hey, no need for that sarcasm, guys." Misty said disapprovingly, "Dawn was just making an observation-and she was right. It _does_ look like a date."

"Yeah, there's no need to be rude about it." May agreed.

The boys gaped.

"Movie starts in half an hour." Gary said finally, "Me and Ash better get going."

"Okay!" May cheered up, "Have fun on your date!"

Ash and Gary blinked at the girl, and then at her younger brother.

Max looked apologetically back at them, but he didn't necessarily look surprised. Instead, he said simply:

"See what I mean?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really think Operation Cupid is starting to have a full effect, guys." May said excitedly, a few minutes after Ash and Gary had departed.

Brock and Max exchanged a glance.

"I see what you mean." Misty agreed, "A few weeks ago, the two of them would have jumped up and shouted their heads off if we'd suggested their outing was a date."

"Yeah. Now neither of them are protesting because they both really wish it _was_ a date." Dawn smiled.

"Or..." Max ventured cautiously, "Neither of them protested because it already _is_ a date."

The three girls shot him unimpressed looks, "Don't be silly." May said to her brother, "If they were secretly together, don't you think I would have noticed by now?"

Brock snorted, before turning it into a cough. Tracey scratched his chin uncomfortably.

Max shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure."

"We would've noticed." Misty assured him, "We can tell when these things happen."

"They're still in a small state of denial over their love." Dawn said seriously, "But the denial is thawing- they're starting to realize how much they like each other."

"Or maybe they already _know_ how much they like each other, and they've already talked about it." Brock said helpfully.

"Not you, too, Brock!" Misty sighed.

"Brock, I know you're the oldest and you're just trying to help, but romance is not your strong field. Remember?" May said.

Brock sweat-dropped, "Don't remind me."

"We three are experts on this stuff." Dawn said confidently, "Just leave it to us, no need to worry."

"Aw, man." Tracey mumbled to Max, "I wish we could hurry this thing along."

"That's a great idea, Tracey!" May said approvingly, and the Pokemon Watcher jumped.

"What's a great idea?" Misty asked,

"Tracey just said we should hurry this thing along." May explained, "And he's right. We need a new plan for Operation Cupid."

"No!" Tracey cried wildly, "No, wait, that's not what I meant! I was talking about-"

"It's okay to be into matchmaking and stuff." Dawn said reassuringly, "Don't be ashamed or anything. Not all males are as sensitive to romance as you are, Tracey, and that should count as a big plus for you."

Tracey slumped back into his cushion, "I feel like I've just made everything ten times worse."

Max slumped back, too, "Ya think?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"It's _not possible_." Gary retorted.

"It doesn't matter, Gary, it was a movie!" Ash argued, "A _fantasy_ movie! It's not _supposed_ to be possible. That's the fun of it."

"They're _spreading false information!_ " Gary said in agitation, "These are the kind of movies that impact this generation, and this generation is the next group of scientists and researchers! We can't have their minds tainted with- with faux thoughts and mythical theories!"

"Well, if they're smart enough to be researchers, they'll be smart enough to know what fantasy is."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"First of all, it's impossible for Charizard to Seismic Toss a Torterra-"

"I know. I have both of those Pokemon." Ash reminded him.

Gary ignored this, "-and there is _no way_ Eevee can evolve into a Luxray. It's impossible. It doesn't matter how many stones combine to form a gem or how powerful the Eevee is- it just can't happen."

"Gary, I _know_ that." Ash snapped, "And I'm pretty sure everyone else knows that, too. Just because we're not researchers doesn't mean we're all stupid."

Gary ignored this, as well, "And that part at the end, travelling back in time with the help of Dialga- it's a miracle. It could hardly happen-"

"That's not true." Ash cut in firmly.

Gary eyed him in surprise, "What d'ya mean?"

"Ask Dawn and Brock."

"Ash."

"Nothing." Ash plucked Pikachu off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms instead, "Me, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock had to get Dialga and Palkia's help to go back in time and save the world from Arceus's anger. Plus, Giratina helped, too. After that adventure- and nearly dying- I don't appreciate you saying it could never happen."

"Wha-" Gary gaped at him, and Ash grinned.

"A full story for another time."

The researcher recovered quickly, "Well, as heroic as that sounds, Ash, you can't argue that that Electavire turning back into an Elekid was ridiculous."

"It was _fantasy_." Ash corrected, "Not ridiculous. If it gets you so worked up, next time we'll see a Sci-Fi."

"I'd like that. Science is always better. Maybe next time we should watch a documentary."

Ash mimed sticking a finger down his throat, "Right."

"Shut up, Ash."

"C'mon, Gary, what's the point of movies if you can't mix things up?"

"Huh?" the researcher raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I mean- none of these things are possible in reality. So if you can't see your imagination come to life in a movie, where else will you see it?"

Gary stared at Ash in wonder for a few moments, before shaking his head, "This is why I love you."

Ash blushed, "Because I'm smarter than you?"

"You're definitely not." Gary smiled softly, "But, no. I mean, because you're so...." he shook his head again, pulling Ash in for a kiss.

Ash complied, his lips meeting Gary's in a series of pecks before the taller boy deepened it.

"Because I'm so...?" Ash breathed as they pulled away for air.

"You're so optimistic." Gary shrugged, "That's not the _exact_ word for it, though. I just- I don't know."

Ash chuckled, "I'm indescribable."

Gary hummed into the kiss, "You are amazing, and I love you."

"I love you, too."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think making Gary jealous is a good idea." Tracy scratched the idea out of May's notebook, "It seems kind of mean."

"Okay, I guess." May sighed, "Hey- I know! Let's catch them a Luvdisc each!"

"That's really tough, though." Dawn pointed out, "It's hard to find Luvdisc in Kanto."

"Me and my sister Daisy have a Luvdisc each, and we caught them in Kanto." Misty said, "But you're right, Dawn- it was unusual for us to find them here."

"Maybe Professor Oak has some in his water-facility." May said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's possible." Misty agreed, "He's got a huge aquarium, filled with Magikarp and Finneon and Goldeen and Feebas."

"And Horsea." Max remembered.

"And I think he might have Luvdisc, too." Dawn said, "I might've seen a couple. Are they, like, fish-hearts?"

"Yes, that's exactly what they are!" May cried, pulling out her Pokedex and shoving it under Dawn's nose, "This is what they look like. When two Luvdisc kiss, they can fly. We need to find Luvdiscs who are already in love."

Brock sweat-dropped, "You're _actually_ gonna get them each a Luvdisc? Are you serious? Ash and Gary will never use them! They'll just put them back in the aquarium and let them swim around."

"The only difference will be that the two of them'll own the Pokeballs." Tracey added, "This is the stupidest idea ever."

"Them having Pokemon that are in love will really make them open their eyes and realize that if their Pokemon can do it, so can they." Misty said stubbornly.

"Well, Buneary's in love with Pikachu." Max pointed out, "That doesn't mean Ash and Dawn have suddenly realized that they've fallen in love with each other."

"That's because Buneary's thing is just an infatuation." Dawn said, " _Luvdisc_ \- just by the name, I can tell that they know about love."

"Well, I should expect so. After all, they _are_ love Pokemon." Brock muttered, "Like Pokemon Cupids or something." he slapped a hand over his mouth.

May's eyes gleamed, "Guys! We're gonna go to the lab and find two Luvdiscs! We _have_ to!"

"Yeah!" Misty and Dawn punched the air with their fists.

Brock, Tracey and Max groaned.

"Think we should warn the guys?" Max asked under his breath.

"Knowing the girls, it's already too late." Brock sighed back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"There!" Ash tugged Gary towards the restaurant, "It's been forever since I had Vermillion City's rice."

"It's been a while since we've been to Vermillion City at all." Gary caressed Ash's knuckles with his thumb, "Slow down, baby."

Ash slowed his pace a little, "But I'm hungry."

"You're such a Snorlax."

"I've told you a million times-"

"I never said it was bad! I'm not insulting Snorlax! Chill out!"

Ash stuck his tongue out and started running again. Gary sighed and ran after him, skidding to a stop at the front of the restaurant.

"I'm paying." Gary said, as they seated themselves.

"You paid for the movie, though."

"No one cares." Gary said simply, "I like spoiling my baby."

"I'm only six months younger than you." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're smaller." Gary gestured for the waiter to come over.

Ash rolled his eyes and ordered his rice, Gary opting for the salad instead. Ash was unimpressed by this, "Really?"

"What? I'm healthy." Gary leaned forward and cupped Ash's cheek.

"Healthily _boring_." Ash kissed the boy's palm.

Gary kissed Ash's cheek in response, "Yeah, well. When you're as fat as a-" he paused, deciding it was best not to bring up Snorlax again, "I mean, when you're fat, you'll realize that I was healthily _right_ , too."

"I'm not going to get fat." Ash laughed, "I exercise too much. And you'd love me whether I was fat or not."

"That's true." Gary admitted, "You were chubby as a baby, though. You were such a cute baby."

"I'm not cute now?"

"Never said that." the researcher grinned as the food arrived, "I think you're adorable no matter what."

Ash smirked and thanked the waiter. He spooned some rice into his mouth and beamed, "Yum."

Gary took a bite of salad and made an over-dramatic blissful expression, "Mmmm, this salad is _so_ good."

Ash laughed, "I doubt it."

Gary lifted the fork to Ash's mouth, "Try it."

Ash did, guiding Gary's hand until he could take a bite, "Hmm." the trainer said grudgingly, "I guess it's not _too_ bad."

"You like it." Gary said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck off, Gary." Ash's lips quirked up in a grin.

The taller boy roared with laughter, "Fuck off? I think you mean you want me to fuck _you_."

Ash winked, "Maybe I do."

Gary's laughter dried up instantly, replaced by wide, hopeful eyes.

"But not tonight." Ash said mischievously, returning to his rice, "Maybe tomorrow."

Gary scowled, "Tease."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Aren't you glad you brought me out today, though? _I'm_ glad."

"Yeah." Gary softened, "Of course I am. I love spending time with you."

"I know."

"I love spending time with all of our friends. I'm glad we're here in Pallet."

Gary was never one to speak about his feelings or voice his emotions freely. So when he did just that, Ash knew how much he meant it, "Me, too. It's the best. And I'm glad that you're happy, Gary." he smiled shyly, "You make me happy."

And, yeah, maybe they were being a little sappy at the moment, but Ash didn't care. Not when his boyfriend was looking at him like that.

He would do anything to bring that kind of smile onto Gary's face.


	4. Chapter Four

Brock's mouth hung open, "Are those-"

"Did you...?" Max blinked at the two Pokeballs in disbelief.

Tracey gazed at the girls with wide eyes, "Are they-?"

"Yup!" the girls chorused back, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Professor Oak had _tons_!" Misty gushed, "I can't believe I've never noticed them before. They're good at hiding themselves behind the water plants, apparently."

"And so many of them were in love!" May added excitedly, "It was _so cute_ , wasn't it?"

"It really was." Dawn's eyes were shining, "We got to fish them out and catch them, and the two we caught were so obedient. They didn't want a battle at all!"

"Um, I don't think the lab's aquarium-Pokemon are trained for battle." Tracey ventured, "Those Pokemon aren't usually for Trainer's to take home."

"Well, that made it really easy for us." Misty shrugged, "I love the aquarium. I suggested getting some Starmie, and Professor Oak said he'd think about it. And seeing all those Feebas made me realize how strong mine is compared to them."

"I don't get it." Max frowned, "If Professor Oak has so many Feebas, why did you even bother to catch one? Why not go him and ask for one, and then train it the way you're doin' now with your Feebas?"

"Catching and raising a Pokemon makes your bond with it much stronger than just _taking_ one." Misty said with dignity.

May and Dawn snorted. The redhead shrugged sheepishly, "Okay, well, maybe I wasn't really _looking_ for a Feebas. I went fishing for fun, and I just so happen to catch it. _But_ ," she adopted a dignified expression again, "that's hardly the point. Me and my Feebas are bonding and it's getting stronger everyday! We're a perfect match and a great team!"

"Well, if you're happy." Max grinned.

"Besides, training an aquarium-Pokemon would be really tough." Tracey added. 

Dawn looked curious, "Why?"

"Well, those kind of Pokemon aren't trained to battle. Instead, they're trained specifically _not_ to battle."

Max and May looked incredulous, so Tracey continued, "Okay, so those Pokemon are just there to swim around. There are _tons_ of Magikarp and Feebas. If they were taught to battle, they'd be going at it with each other all day. Imagine the state the lab would be in when a bunch of them suddenly evolve into Gyarados and Milotic. They would break through the tank and hurt all the other Pokemon and destroy the lab."

"Whoa, I never thought of that." Max said, "Makes sense."

"So these Luvdisc are gonna be hard to train." Brock eyed the Pokeballs.

"Well, we both know that Ash and Gary are gonna go straight back to the lab and put them back into the aquarium." Tracey said.

"Yeah, neither of them really need a Luvdisc, though they appreciate all Pokemon." Brock agreed.

"Ash wouldn't want a Pokemon that's not only in love, but hates battling." Max said with a snicker, "So for all your 'hard work', May, those two Luvdisc are goin' straight back to where ya got them."

"Oh, shut up." May retorted, "Even if that's slightly true, I'm sure it'll accomplish something. Some sort of understanding."

" _Slightly_." Max turned to Brock and Tracey, "She said slightly. She knows we're right."

"Max!"

Max just waved cheerily at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

\----------------------------------------

"What _are_ they?" Ash poked the Pokeball cautiously, "And why does Gary have one, too?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Gary looked offended.

Ash shrugged, "No reason."

"Just a little something we got you two." May smiled 'innocently'.

Though Ash and Gary wanted to 'come clean' as soon as possible, this probably wasn't the best time. 

However, they were getting quite weary of Operation Cupid.

"We tried to stop them." Max promised him, "I swear, we had nothing to do with this."

"Well?" Dawn hopped up and down, "Let the Pokemon out!"

Pikachu prodded the Pokeball, and then turned around to explain the situation to Eevee, who was sitting patiently behind him.

Ash and Gary exchanged a glance, before picking up the balls and chorusing, "I choose you!"

There was the usual glow of light, and then a pair of Luvdisc appeared in front of them, both cooing happily.

Ash turned a deep shade of red. He didn't even bother to glare at his friends, instead choosing to return Luvdisc to its Pokeball.

Well, surprise.

Luvdisc wouldn't return.

"What the-" Ash tried to bring the Pokemon back two more times, but it just kept dodging and moving towards Gary's Luvdisc.

"Hold on." Gary held out a hand to stop Ash, "I think... I think they're-"

As if on cue, the two Luvdisc kissed, their formation resembling a tiny Butterfree of some sort. They use their bodies as wings and floated into the air, hovering.

Ash stared in mortification, but did nothing to stop the Pokemon. Gary, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Brock, Max and Tracey. They shrugged nervously.

"Um, okay." Ash said roughly when the two Luvdisc broke apart, "Okay, Luvdisc, I'm sure you're a really great Pokemon, but-" he paused, staring at the bow on his new Pokemon's head, "Hold on. Are you from the Professor's aquarium?"

The heart-shaped fish cooed happily in affirmation.

Ash looked at his friends, half-angry and half-incredulous, "You guys know I'm a trainer! Those Pokemon aren't supposed to battle. They're taught _not_ to battle!"

"Yeah, Tracey explained the concept to us." Max informed him sagely.

"Then _why_ would you give me a Luvdisc that _hates battling?_ " Ash demanded furiously.

"Hey, Ash?" Gary interrupted, "I have an idea that'll make everyone happy."

"Let's hear it."

"Well, almost all of your Pokemon live at the lab, anyway. Except Eevee and Pikachu."

"Yeah. So?"

"So...Luvdisc can still be your Pokemon, but we can just keep her in the aquarium." Gary looked at his own Luvdisc, "And same with mine, since they obviously want to stay together."

"Great idea." Ash agreed readily, "Let's go. _Now_."

"You know." May said, as though she had expected it, "Pokemon tend to emulate their trainers."

"Luvdisc has known me for _five minutes._ " Ash deadpanned.

May shrugged, gesturing for Dawn and Misty to follow her, "I'm gonna go practice a new routine with Skitty." she looked at the boys over her shoulder, "I personally think you two should keep Luvdisc with you for some more time. It might help you...realize something. You just need to open your eyes."

And with that, the girls departed from the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

"We need to _open our eyes?_ " Ash repeated, outraged, " _We_ need to open our eyes?"

"Ash, calm down. Only five more minutes till we reach the lab." Gary said soothingly.

Ash stomped forward, "Why can't they see it? Are we not obvious enough?"

"You are, for sure." Brock's strides were long in order to keep up with his best friend, "They're just far too into Operation Cupid to realize that it's...um... _unnecessary_."

"Well, you guys would've been like that, too." Ash snapped, "If, well. If-"

"If we hadn't walked in on you guys getting it on in Gary's office." Tracey supplied.

Ash flushed, "Whatever. The point is, you guys were just as blind as they're being now, and it was a coincidence that you even found out."

"Yeah." Max was panting as he practically ran behind Ash, "But you were going to tell us sooner or later."

"We were. Eventually." Gary assured him, "Ash- _wait up!_ "

"We need to put up a goddamn billboard!" Ash snarled, "Just for three of my best friends to realize that I'm fucking Gary Oak!"

"Ash!" Max said, scandalized at the boy's foul language.

Brock let out a low whistle, "He's ticked off."

"Remind me never to make Ash mad." Tracey muttered. He raised his voice, "Keep it clean around the kids, Ketchum!"

"Would you shut up?" Ash snapped, "This is all your fault anyway. Why didn't you just stop them? Do you know how embarrassing it was to throw the Pokeball and have two Luvdiscs come out?"

"It wasn't that bad!" Tracey retorted, "And it's not as easy as you think it is to stop them, Ash. It's hardly my fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's yours for keeping it a secret for so long."

"I said _shut up!_ " Ash whirled around to face Tracey, eyes blazing, "I haven't kept it a secret, you guys just didn't notice-"

"-of course you kept it a bloody secret, you denied it so often that I actually thought-"

"-just because I deny it, you guys become blind?"

"Yeah, because I actually trust you when you say something, Ash, but maybe I shouldn't from now on!"

Max watched this argument with wide eyes, turning to Brock for help.

"Ash." Brock cut in, "I know you're angry, but you're being unreasonable."

"Oh, great, now you've stepped in, too." Ash muttered, sounding most unlike himself, "Listen, I'm sick of Operation Cupid, I've had enough. I don't need Operation Come Clean, either. I just want to tell them, I want them to know."

"Then _tell them_!" Tracey shouted, "What's stopping you? You're the one who said you didn't want them to freak out, so you needed to do it ' _slowly'_."

"That's because it's true!" Ash yelled back, "I wish they'd just realize it, but clearly that isn't working-"

"Well, people can't 'just realize' things." Brock said quietly, "I don't know how you and Gary got together, but I'm sure one of you confessed first. And that person must've been nervous, because they didn't know if the other felt the same. They couldn't 'just realize' that."

Ash's anger seemed to lessen at Brock's words, "Maybe. I mean, you're right, Brock. But...I know May. I know Dawn. And I know Misty." he looked suddenly agitated, "They can understand, they can realize it. Dawn almost did, I swear at the Poekmon Play she realized something. And May- if May just _pauses_ for a second, she'll get it instantly. But she's not- it's not-" he let out a groan of frustration, "I don't know how to tell them, they get so-"

"Ash." Gary was at his side, rubbing his back, "It's okay, I know. It'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I get so worked up over all this. And I shouldn't have yelled at ya, Tracey, I know you're just trying to help." Ash sighed, looking at his friend apologetically, "I just... I know they'll be happy for us, of course. But I don't want them to be angry at me. I don't want them to think I didn't tell them at the beginning because I don't trust them or something, because I do."

"They know that, Ash." Tracey assured him, "They'll be a little steamed, but they'll get over it pretty fast. You know them."

"Why don't you want to just tell them directly?" Max asked curiously, "It'd sure save a lot of trouble. I'm sure their reaction would be the same either way."

"Maybe." Ash shrugged, "But since we're dropping all these hints, they can't say we never _tried_ to tell them at all. You'll get it when your older." he gave Max a pat on the shoulder, "Sometimes, you just don't want to open your mouth and say it, even if it's the easiest thing to do."

"Why _not?_ "

"Fear. Stupidity. We don't really know." Gary said thoughtfully, "Or, actually, maybe it's just some sort of mind-block we have."

"It's because," Ash grinned at Max, "a direct confrontation increases the chance of your face getting bashed with Misty's mallet."

Max could honestly say he had no idea why the other four were laughing so hard. It was in moments like these when he sincerely wished that _he_ was a teenager, too.

But, hey. If they were happy, it didn't really matter.

Max could deal with being a few years younger. He was smarter than the rest of them, anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"But the girls worked so hard to find these Luvdisc for you." Professor Oak shook his head sadly, "I just don't understand why you're returning them."

Ash fought back a groan, "Professor," he said in his best 'I'm-being-really-noble-and-selfless' tone, "we love the Luvdisc, too. But it wouldn't be fair to them. They _hate_ battlin', I wouldn't wanna force them into it. At the same time, what use is it to just keep them in their Pokeballs? I want them to be happy. So, these Luvdisc will belong to me and Gary, but they'll live here in your aquarium. Kinda like Squirtle and Primeape and Charizard." he sighed, "I've thought long and hard about this."

"Well, my boy." Professor Oak took the two Pokeballs, "You always have put the feelings of others before yourself. And your reasons are, well, reasonable. I suppose it's settled, then- I shall keep them in the aquarium and you can visit them whenever you like."

"That'd be great, Gramps." Gary said in relief, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." the professor said lightly, "By the way, Ash, I think you should spend some time training Bayleef today. You might be surprised by something."

"Um, okay." Ash blinked, "Sure, Professor."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Max said in excitement, already sprinting to the door, "I wanna see what- _oomph!_ "

"Max, watch where you're going!" a familiar voice said disapprovingly.

"May!" they chorused in surprise.

"And us, too." Dawn grinned, she and Misty popping up behind May.

"I thought you were training with Skitty." Ash bent down to pick up Piplup.

"Skitty fell asleep." Misty explained, "So we came after you guys."

"We figured you'd still be here." May said with a rueful smile, "I suppose the Luvdisc are back in the aquarium?"

"Oh, yeah." Gary said, "We decided not to open our eyes to the obvious."

Dawn looked at Ash then, a flicker in her eyes, just like at the Pokemon Play. Ash prayed that she'd realized, willed her to understand.

The blunette reached for Piplup. Ash handed him to her, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Open our eyes to the obvious." Dawn repeated softly.

"Something like that." the trainer's voice was hoarse, and he wanted nothing more than to just spit it out. To tell her, to let her know, but the words died at the tip of his tongue, "It's a lot like that actually."

"Hmm." Dawn gazed at him intensely, "Is it?"

"Yeah." Ash said quietly, "It is."

Dawn opened her mouth, probably to ask what Ash meant. To ask whether they had realized their feelings for each other, or they had already talked about it. To ask him what exactly she didn't know.

And Ash was ready to tell her now, because it was Dawn, and he knew that she'd understand why he hadn't mentioned it earlier. He knew that she'd give him a nod and a mischievous grin and simply tell him they were going for a walk tonight to discuss everything.

But then Max was stomping his foot and demanding they go and find Bayleef, and Misty and Brock were calling for Ash and Dawn to hurry up, and Dawn closed her mouth and turned towards the door, gesturing for Ash to follow.

She gave no indication that she'd understood what Ash had been implying, what he'd been hinting at for days. She made no comment that she'd speak to Ash about it later, and the boy wondered whether maybe he'd imagined the whole thing, imagined the flicker in her eye and the intensity of her gaze.

And then she smiled at him.

Dawn could convey a thousand words through her smile, and Ash knew this from experience.

"Let's go and find Bayleef." she told him softly, "And then... maybe I'll open my eyes a bit, too, and figure out what exactly 'the obvious' is."

Ash knew he could always trust Dawn. She would never let him down.

No matter what happened, she would never let him down.


	5. Chapter Five

"Well, you're not hurt, and you haven't evolved." Ash said after inspecting Bayleef thoroughly. The Pokemon nuzzled him affectionately.

"Well, then." Gary stood up and dusted himself off, "I wonder what Gramps meant."

May grinned, "There's only one way to find out." she threw a Pokeball, "Glaceon! Take the stage!"

"Glay!" the ice-type Pokemon twirled deftly.

"Ready for a battle, Ash?" May said, "Your Bayleef versus my Glaceon. Let's find out what Bayleef's gonna surprise us with."

"That's an awesome idea!" Ash said eagerly, "Why didn't _I_ think of that? Bayleef, you up for it?"

"Bay!"

"In fact." May looked suddenly excited, "Let's make it a contest battle!"

"A contest battle?" Ash repeated, surprised, "I dunno, May. I'm not really cut out for contests."

"Don't be silly, you came to the Top 8 of the Wallace Cup." Dawn said, "That's super difficult for most Coordinators to do, and that was your first time in an official contest."

"Plus." May smirked, "We tied at the TerraCotta Contest, didn't we? Time to find out who the _real_ winner is."

Ash nodded readily, "Right! Bayleef, you up for a contest? I know it's new, but let's give it a shot and see what secret you're hidin'!"

Bayleef looked just as ready as her trainer, "Bay bay!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Ash in a contest battle?" Misty said in surprise, "Well, this I'd like to see. Is he good?"

"Surprisingly good for the type of person he is." Brock nodded, "He's very brash in life, but he's pretty refined in a contest."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Don't be impressed till ya see me in action." Ash said sheepishly, "I usually forget about beauty half way through the battle."

Tracey laughed, "Well, that's Ash for you."

"Ash always rocks the appeals round, though." Max said, "Pikachu and him are good at fireworks."

Pikachu nodded sagely.

"For my second Pokemon, I choose Blaziken!" May cried, throwing a second Pokeball.

"Huh? It's a double battle?" Ash blinked, and May nodded.

"It'll help Bayleef, I think."

"Alright, then." Ash looked around the backyard, which was teamed with his Pokemon. They were gathering slowly to watch the battle, and Ash grinned at the sight of all of them.

"Hey, Buizel!" he called, "You up for a double contest battle against May? It'll be you and Bayleef versus Blaziken and Glaceon."

Buizel looked slightly doubtful for a moment, but then Bayleef extended her vine towards him for a high-five, and the water-Pokemon accepted.

"Awesome!" Misty said, "I get to see Buizel in action!"

"Bui, bui!" Buizel jumped in next to Bayleef, nodding gamely at May's Pokemon.

"Buizel and Glaceon, huh?" May eyed the match up approvingly, "I think this battle was meant to happen as a continuation of the Wallace Cup. I never got to battle you then."

"You're right. Bring it on!"

"Aw, man, this is gonna be epic!" Max could hardly contain his excitement.

"I can't wait!" Dawn was bouncing up and down.

"Let's start! Brock, you're refereeing, right?" May called.

Brock nodded, "As usual."

"Then let's do this!" Ash yelled, "Okay, Bayleef, Vine Whip and Buizel, Water Gun!"

"Glaceon, Ice Shards, Blaziken, Flamethrower!'

Water Gun collided with Flamethrower, while the Vine Whip knocked away the Ice Shards.

"Alright, Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash bellowed, "And Bayleef, Razor Leaf!"

The razor leaf hit Blaziken before May could call out her move, but as Buizel's Aqua Jet shot towards Glaceon, May cried, "Glaceon, quick! Ice beam!"

"Uh-oh." Dawn grinned, "Bad idea, May."

"Huh? Why?" Misty asked confusedly.

"You'll see. Ash made up this awesome combination move."

" _Ash_ made up a _combination move?_ " Misty repeated.

"Well, me and him, together. Just watch."

"Buizel, use that Ice Beam!" Ash called, and Buizel's Aqua Jet transformed into an Ice Aqua Jet, "Spin!"

" _What?!_ " May cried, "No way!"

"And....GO!"

Buizel's attack hit Glaceon full force, the ice shards showing Buizel off in an amazing way. Ash wasted no time in utilizing May's confusion, "Bayleef, quick, Headbutt Blaziken."

Bayleef executed this move smoothly, and Blaziken keeled, grunting.

"Oh, no you don't!" May said, "Blaziken, Flamethrower on Buizel! Glaceon, Ice Shards again!"

"Bayleef, use your vines to deflect the ice and send it back at them!" Ash ordered, "And Buizel, Aqua Jet again, full force!"

Bayleef once again sent the ice shards flying back, but this time Glaceon was quick to dodge it and make herself shine in the light of the ice.

"Wow." Max muttered, "My sister's really good at this."

"Yeah, May really is an amazing coordinator." Dawn agreed.

Ash's lips curled up in a smirk, "Buizel, spin and dodge!"

"What?!" May exclaimed in shock as Buizel elegantly dodged the flamethrower.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to catch hold of Blaziken and slam him to the ground!"

Bayleef obeyed, and May let out a cry, "Oh, no! Okay, Glaceon, attack Bayleef with Ice Beam!"

"Bayleef, use your vines to jump high and dodge, then body slam Glaceon!" Ash shouted.

As Bayleef carried out this move, Blaziken staggered to his feet. Ash turned to Buizel, "Sonic Boom on Blaziken!"

"Dodge it!" May yelled.

"Ice punch!"

"Buizel knows Ice Punch?" Misty asked, impressed, as the attack collided forcefully with the fire Pokemon.

"Finish it with Water Gun!" Ash said.

Buizel leaped into the air and shot a well-aimed Water Gun at Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle." Brock announced, "The match will continue with Buizel and Bayleef versus Glaceon."

"Blaziken, you were amazing." May complimented as she returned Blaziken to the Pokeball, "Not bad, Ash! But it's not over yet. Let's show them what we can do, Glaceon!"

"Eon!"

"You know what?" Ash said thoughtfully, "Buizel, you were awesome. But why don't you get some rest? Let's make it Bayleef versus Glaceon. I wanna find out just what she's hiding from us."

"Bui bui!" Buizel said understandingly. He gave Bayleef an encouraging nod and hurried to the sidelines with the other Pokemon, his eyes never leaving the battle.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" May called.

Ash's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered his counter-shield. He wondered whether using Bayleef's vines would work.....

"Bayleef- Vine Whip, but in a haphazard-rotatory motion!" he shouted.

Bayleef had seen Ash train with Buizel, Pikachu and Infernape. She immediately understood that he wanted a grass-type counter-shield, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"Wha- what _is_ that?!" May cried as the Ice Beam was deflected.

"Well, fire, water and electricity worked." Ash grinned at Dawn and Brock, "And I guess grass works, too. Guys, this is...my own creation. The Counter-Shield!"

"It's amazing." May whispered.

"You used it in the Sinnoh League!" Max remembered, "And so did Paul!"

"No way." Misty watched in amazement, "You came up with this?"

"He needed away to counter Fantina's- she's a Sinnoh Gym Leader- hypnosis." Brock explained, "He got the idea from watching a contest battle."

"Wow. Ash never ceases to impress me." Tracey shook is head in awe.

"Well, we're just getting started." Ash said, "Bayleef, razor leaf!"

"Secret Power!"

"Keep up the countershield, Bayleef! Razor leaf again!" Ash ordered.

The attacks clashed with each other.

"Okay, Glaceon!" May called, "Ice Beam again!"

"Bayleef- Vine Whip!"

Instead of Vine Whip, Bayleef emitted a strange glow. Different from the type that was emitted when a Pokemon evolved.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"This must be what Gramps was talkin' about!" Gary said excitedly.

There was a flash, and everyone watched with wide eyes as Bayleef executed a new move.

"It can't be..." Ash whispered, "Bayleef?"

"Bay!" the Pokemon beamed at him proudly.

"D-did you learn Giga Drain?"

"Bay bay!" Bayleef nodded. Ash stared, open-mouthed, before running forward and giving the pleased Pokemon a hug, "That's awesome!"

"The battle is over." Brock said, noticing that both Pokemon were still standing, "It's a draw."

"I guess we're just as good as each other." May grinned, "We always tie, don't we?" she pet Glaceon's head, "You were fantastic, Glaceon."

"And so were you, Bayleef." Ash hugged her again, "I can't you learnt such a huge move! You're the best."

"First Infernape with Blast Burn, and now Bayleef with Giga Drain." Gary let out a whistle, "Ash, I dunno where you're headin' next, but I pity the gym leaders."

Ash laughed, "Great battle, May."

"You, too." May smiled, "And you would actually make a good coordinator, Ash. Your combination moves are amazing, and you've come up with cool techniques."

"That counter shield rocked!" Misty squealed, bounding over to Ash, "Ash, what a great idea! I can't believe _you_ came up with it! It would be so useful for the gym, you think my Pokemon could learn it? Would you teach me?"

"Chill out, Mist." Ash slung an arm around her shoulder, "'Course I'll teach ya."

Misty beamed, "Just you wait, challengers." she said to no one in particular, "You're gonna have to put up one helluva fight to get my badge! Ooh, I'll teach Daisy, she'd love it. This is just awesome."

Ash shook his head in amusement, "Some things never change."

"What was that, Ash?"

Ash put his hands up in mock-surrender, "Nothing!"

"Better be nothing." she grinned playfully, "Remember, I have my trusty mallet!"

Ash, Brock, Tracey and Gary laughed.

Max was relieved when Dawn and May looked just as puzzled as he did.

\------------------------------------

"I have and idea to end all ideas." Brock announced, standing at the doorway to Gary's room. He knew full well that Ash would be there.

Ash glanced up from where he was petting Eevee to sleep, "Shush. I just got her back to sleep after Gary woke her up."

"I _said_ I was sorry." Gary snapped quietly, "Why don't you just put her back in her Pokeball?"

"I don't want to. Plus, she cries every time I take it out." Ash explained, "Like a baby version of Pikachu."

Pikachu looked quite proud of this.

"Fine." Brock sighed, seating himself on the sofa, "Can we go meet up with Max and Tracey in some time?"

"Sure thing, Brock-o." Ash nodded, "Once Eevee sleeps, I can have Sceptile or Togekiss in charge of her. She's warmed up to them nicely."

"She cries if Ash or Pikachu aren't there when she wakes up." Gary said, "But Sceptile and Togekiss know how to calm her down."

"I'm trying to make her more independent." Ash looked up at Brock, "I know she's only a baby, but still. If something happens and she gets lost, she needs to know what to do."

"You're right, Ash." Brock assured him, "You're doin' great raising Eevee."

Ash flushed with pleasure and Gary chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss on the trainer's forehead.

Ash made a noise of protest when he drew back, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

Brock wasn't sure whether to avert his gaze or not, but they pulled away from each other soon enough.

"You think we can squeeze in a quick round before meeting up with the other guys?" Gary asked Ash.

Ash shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe. I'm still sore."

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"It's all your fault. If you hadn't-"

"Guys, guys." Brock cut in wildly, "I don't need to hear about what you two get up to in private-"

Ash and Gary blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"Brock, we weren't-" Gary was so overcome with amusement that he couldn't continue.

"We were talking about _training._ " Ash explained, slightly out of breath, "Gary insisted that the best way to teach Pikachu dig was to do it myself. He didn't even let me ask Infernape to help out- he insisted that Pikachu would be more inspired to learn it if he saw me doing it." 

"Oh." Brock coughed, "Oh, I thought, you know. Just... ignore me."

"Hey, that's what we always do." Ash winked at Brock, who spluttered indignantly.

"Well, Brock, if you really want..." Gary grinned, leaning down to nibble Ash's earlobe.

"Heyyy." Brock whined as Ash swatted his boyfriend away, "It's hardly fair that I have to watch you two get all over each other when I still can't get a date."

"Maybe," Ash sweat-dropped, "it would help if you didn't ask three girls out in a span of two minutes."

Brock nodded thoughtfully, "I'll keep that in mind, Ash, thank you."

Gary snorted, tugging Ash's wrist, "Gimme a kiss."

"Not now, Gary, you'll wake Eevee up."

"But I want a kiss."

"Later." Ash stood up, motioning for Pikachu to follow him, "C'mon, guys, we'll leave Eevee with Sceptile and go find Max and Tracey."

"But-"

Ash sighed irritably and pecked Gary's cheek. The researcher frowned, "That's not what I meant by a kiss."

Ash was already halfway down the stairs, "Come _on_ , you two. I wanna hear Brock's plan to end all plans."

Brock shrugged unsympathetically at Gary, "Tough life, bro."

Gary stuck his nose in the air and followed them.

\--------------------------------------

"Awesome." Max rubbed his hands together eagerly, "A plan to end all plans? I like the sound of that. Let's hear it, Brock."

"Hold on." Tracey turned to Gary, "What's up with you?"

Gary scowled, "I want a kiss, and I'm mad."

"You're mad? Why?" Ash asked curiously.

Gary's eye twitched, "Because you won't give me a freakin' kiss, Ketchum."

Ash let out a long-suffering sigh, " _That's_ why you look all droopy?"

"I do _not_ look droopy. I just need a kiss."

"I'll never understand teenagers." Max muttered inaudibly.

Ash sighed again, "Dear lord." he said, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck and bringing their bodies flush together.

Gary's arms immediately encircled Ash's waist, mouth automatically opening to meet Ash's lips in a kiss.

The trainer let Gary take control, closing his eyes happily as he felt the older boy's tongue probing in his mouth. He sucked lightly, and Gary made a noise of contentment.

It was only when Ash remembered that they had an audience that he pulled away.

"Let's hear Brock's plan." Gary said quickly, before any of the boys said anything.

"You guys really do care about each other, don't ya?" Tracey shook his head in slight amusement.

"Hey." Gary frowned, "Of course. I'm in love with him. Why is that even a question?"

"Chill out." Tracey raised his arms in mock-surrender, "It was just a question."

"A stupid one."

"Let's just hear Brock's idea." Max interjected hurriedly.

Brock pulled a crumpled, glossy piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it at his friends, "Here."

Ash blinked at it, "Huh?"

Gary plucked the sheet out of Brock's hands, "It's a flier." he straightened it out, "Where'd ya get this?"

"When I was in Viridian City a couple of nights ago." the boy replied, "They were giving them out at almost every store, so I just took one. I looked at it properly this morning, and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity."

Tracey peered at it, "Hmm....it's like an invitation to a party."

"Not really." Brock said, "Viridian City's hosting their annual Fireworks Festival. Every year they organize dances and games and food booths. Y'know, like a normal festival. And they round off the night with fireworks. Of course, everyone is welcome, so they give out these fliers to remind people."

"Oh, yeah!" Max remembered, "They even give out small booklets if ya ask for 'em, right, Brock? Where they talks about the importance of the festival and all the different games and stuff."

"Right." Brock nodded, "We were always travelling every time this was held, so we kept missing it. It'll be exciting."

"Yeah, this is great, Brock." Ash frowned, "But how is this supposed to help at all?"

Brock made a show of rolling his eyes before jabbing at one of the words on the leaflet.

Ash squinted at the words, "Our Trademark Dance Floor." he read.

"You see, the Fireworks Festival is famous for their dancing. Other than the fireworks, the dance floor is the most popular part of the evening. Kinda like the dance me, you and Misty went to back in the day."

"So..." realization seemed to dawn upon Gary, "You want me and Ash to dance together. And act generally couple-y the entire evening. And the girls will get it."

"Exactly." Brock said triumphantly, "Nothing dangerous at all. And an entire evening just to be obvious. It's perfect. Plus, it'll be a lot of fun."

"The Fireworks Festival!" Max's eyes shone behind his glasses, "I can't wait! When is it, Brock?"

"On Saturday. A little less than a week from now." Brock checked the flier, "Hey, how about we go get those booklets today, so we can show it to the girls?"

"Great idea." Tracey nodded, "In fact, I'm sure Professor Oak must have a couple already. These kind of stuff are always mailed directly to him, since he's so famous."

"Yeah, the organizing committee of practically every event fall over themselves to try and get Gramps to attend." Gary chuckled, "He usually doesn't, but maybe this time he'll think about it, since we're all goin'. Hey, Ash, your mom would love this, too."

Ash looked pleased, "Yeah, she will! She never has a chance to do this kind of thing. She'll love it." he beamed at Gary, "I love it when she comes to stuff."

"I know, baby." Gary squeezed Ash's hip.

"So it's settled then." Max said, "We're going to the Fireworks Festival! This is the best!"

"We'll get a booklet and show the girls." Tracey added, "Though I don't think we need to. They'll be super excited just by hearing about it."

"True." Ash said, "But _I_ still wanna know more about this party."

"It's an _event_ , Ash." Gary corrected, "Not a party."

"Whatever, killjoy."

"I'm not killing any joy, I'm just stating a fact, which you would know if you weren't-"

"-blah, blah, blah, boring, boring, boring-" Ash inserted.

Gary scowled, "Look, I don't think-"

"Shut up, guys." Max cut in boredly, "Point is, the plan's fixed, and it's a great idea. Good stuff, Brock."

Brock grinned, "Duh. I _am_ the mature adult of the group, after all."

Max snorted, though he didn't say anything.

Ash, on the other hand, muttered, "Except when we bump into a pretty girl." sending the other three boys into fits of laughter

Brock sweat-dropped, but didn't argue.

Because, hey. They were right.


	6. Chapter Six

"The Fireworks Festival?" Dawn, Misty and May chorused, excitement evident in their voices.

"Uh-huh." Max said, "Hosted every year in Viridian City. I can't believe I've never heard of this before! Apparently it's really famous around this part of Kanto."

"Well, this part of Kanto's only famous because Professor Oak lives here." Ash pointed out.

"I've been to this festival once, but I was really young." Misty said, "Like, three or four, I think. I don't remember anything, but my sisters talk about it every once in a while."

"Oh, lovely Violet, Lily and Daisy!" Brock exclaimed, the usual hearts forming in his eyes, "Misty, are those beautiful ladies coming to the festival? And if they are, I'm sure they need a talented and devoted Pokemon Doctor to-"

"No, Brock." Misty interrupted through gritted teeth, "My sisters are _not_ coming to the festival this year. They better not, at least. They have a gym to run."

"Anyway." Tracey said hastily, "It's on Saturday. It sounds like a lot of fun, don't ya think, guys? We should all go together."

"You bet!" May said, delighted, "Can I see that booklet?"

Tracey handed it to her.

"Hey, they have dancing! And fireworks, of course. Oooh, gourmet food booths! Look, this sandwich shop is supposed to be great!"

Dawn grabbed the booklet from May, "Forget the food booths, check out the games! They have all the carnival games. Have I mentioned how much I _adore_ carnivals? The atmosphere is so great. Nothing gets me more hyped than a game of Ring Toss- especially when I can win a plushy."

"A plushy?" Max repeated.

"A stuffed animal, Max."

"Oh." Max peered at the little book in Dawn's hands, "Well, I'm more interested in these exhibitions."

"Me, too." Gary agreed, "The festival starts at 6 pm, right, Brock? Is it actually like a carnival? Everything is open and you just walk around and do whatever you want until the dancing and fireworks start?"

"Basically." Brock nodded, "It'll be great. I can't wait to see the magic show, myself. Or the Fire Pokemon Play."

"Excuse me, but the Water Pokemon Show is gonna be way cooler." Misty jabbed the page, "Seven thirty. Dawn, are you and Piplup coming for this?"

"Definitely. What about you, Ash? What are you excited for?"

Ash was scanning the page, "Everything. It sounds like so much fun. The food is great, obviously...." he trailed off, his eyes landing on a particular subheading.

"Uh-oh." Misty and Max exchanged a grin, "What's Ash found?"

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu leaned over Ash's shoulder to see the page for himself, before he also adopted an expression similar to Ash's.

"Ash?" Gary prodded.

"The Battlefield League." Ash breathed, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

Pikachu emitted some electricity excitedly.

Dawn plucked the leaflet from Ash's hands and read the description quickly, "There are prelims at 7:45- right after the Water Pokemon Show- at this place they set up called the Battlefield. They have judges, so it'll take twenty minutes- only twenty minutes?!- to narrow all the entrees down to the top 8. And then they keep battling, and the winner gets to set off the first firework of the night, plus they get their name in the Firework Battlefield Hall of Fame."

"Cool!" Max said, "Are you gonna enter, Ash?"

"Of course!" Ash replied immediately, "And I bet you are, too, aren't ya?"

"That's right." Max nodded determinedly, "Hey, Ash, we can finally have that battle you promised me. Let's make a deal now- we're not gonna get eliminated from that competition until we face each other."

"Deal." Ash grinned, "We only get eliminated if it's by each other."

"This is a battle I can't wait to see." Gary leaned back.

"Hold on-" May checked the booklet, "There's a catch. You're only allowed to use one Pokemon throughout the entire thing. For every round."

"What?!" Ash and Max chorused incredulously.

"Yup, you heard me."

Max let out a surprised breath, "Hmm. Treeko for me."

Ash frowned in concentration, "I have so many great Pokemon. Shit."

"Ash!" Max exclaimed.

Ash gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry, Max." he frowned again, "But who do I use....?"

"Well, I was going to suggest using Infernape." Tracey said, "But then I changed my mind. You've been battling with him quite often lately."

"Hmm." Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess you're right about that, Tracey. So who do I use?"

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Ash's, "Ah-hah!"

"Yeah?" Max asked eagerly.

"Sometimes I think too much." Ash leaned back, relaxed, "And I shouldn't."

"What d'ya mean?"

Ash ignored his friends' questioning stares, instead turning to the yellow Pokemon on his shoulder, "It's you and me, right, buddy? All the way until the end."

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder happily and met Ash's fist with his smaller paw in a fist-bump.

"Pikachu." Ash said simply, "I choose you."

"Pika-pi, Pikaka chu!"

Misty smiled, "We should've known. You can never go wrong with Pikachu."

"So, Pikachu versus Treeko." May said, "Wow, this entire festival's gonna be epic!".

"It sure is." Ash said.

He and Gary exchanged a quick glance, and Ash knew they were both hoping the same thing:

That by the end of this, everything would be out in the open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We only have three days to decide what to wear!" Dawn shrieked in horror the next morning, " _What do we wear?!_ "

"Well." Brock checked the booklet, "If you actually read the entire thing properly, you would know."

"I don't care, _I NEED TO KNOW WHAT CLOTHES TO BUY!_ " 

Ash put a soothing hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Dawn. Brock'll tell ya. He's just messing around."

"Yeah, chill." Brock said, "Here- it says people usually wear 'casual attire' for most of the night, and then change into formal party wear for the dancing and fireworks."

"Formal party wear?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"A Yukata." Brock explained, "Remember the dance me and you went to with Misty back in the day?"

"Oh, one of those things." Ash remembered.

Dawn looked as if she were about to combust.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" May asked, as she and Misty entered the dining room.

Dawn twitched.

"Dawn?"

"I DON'T HAVE A YUKATA!" Dawn screeched, "And what _kind_ of casual attire? What is 'casual'? Is _this_ ," she gestured at her trademark black-and-pink dress, "casual? Is it _too_ casual? Is it just right? May, Misty, forget training- today, we're going to go shopping."

Neither of the girls looked too bothered by this change of plans.

"Yeah, I need to buy some clothes, too." Misty said, with May nodding in agreement.

"What about you guys?" May asked the boys, "Don't you need clothes, too? I'm pretty sure none of you brought Yukatas to Pallet Town."

"Ya caught me." Tracey grinned, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Guess not." Brock and Max shrugged.

Ash looked pained, "I don't want to skip training for shopping."

"Well, you need a Yukata. You don't have one, do you?" Dawn asked.

"I have the blue one I wore, remember, Brock?" Ash turned to his friend pleadingly.

"Sorry, bud, but you were eleven years old back then." Brock replied apologetically, "Now you're sixteen, and you've sure as hell grown."

Ash didn't looked thrilled at this, "Can I just give you my size? You girls can go buy me whatever you think would look good."

Dawn looked delighted, "Great!"

"I have a Yukata somewhere in Gramps's house." Gary waved his hand carelessly, "I'll find it. I'm not coming shopping today, I've got work."

The girls were so caught up in their outfit ideas that they didn't make any comments about Gary and Ash being alone together.

"So we leave after breakfast?" Max asked his sister.

May nodded, "After breakfast, we head to Vermillion City."

"Don't spend too much money." Gary ventured.

"When we're in charge, you don't have to worry." Brock said, gesturing to himself and Tracey.

"Actually, the only reason I'm not too worried is because Tracey's there." Ash said.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well." Ash smirked evilly, "The saleslady might just be really pretty, and I bet Brock would buy the entire store if he thinks she'd be impressed by it."

"You _do_ have a point." Gary conceded.

"So, yeah." Ash laughed at Brock's expression, "Take care of them, Tracey."

"'Course." the boy grinned, "Have fun, you two."

"Oh, we will." Gary returned the grin.

"Training." Ash interjected, glaring at the two, "We will have fun _training_."

"Whatever ya say, big guy." Tracey said.

"He's lying." Gary winked at Ash. "He'll abandon all training the minute I-"

"-shut up, Gary." Ash snapped, "If you keep this up, you won't be getting any for _weeks_ , so back down."

Gary, of course, backed down immediately.

Tracey, on the other hand, had his head thrown back, roaring with laughter.

"He has got you _whipped_ , Gary Oak." he finally gasped, wiping his eyes, "You are truly one hundred percent head over heels."

And though Gary frowned, he also tightened his hold on Ash's hip.

He didn't deny anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"What color Yukata would suit Ash?" May asked, consulting the piece of paper where he had written down his size, "These are all the choices in Medium."

"Ash is a medium?" Tracey asked in surprise, "But he's gotten pretty tall."

"He's still lean, though." Brock pointed out, "He's not _big_."

"I bet he bottoms, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure he does." Brock thought for a moment, "Or maybe they do those taking turns things, I don't know."

"Bottoms for what?" Max asked, and the two older boys jumped.

"Um...their rank in eating competitions." Tracey invented wildly, "Even though Ash eats a lot, Gary must eat more. That's why Ash is smaller than him."

"Oh." Max seemed to accept this answer, "Have you guys bought your Yukatas?"

Brock and Tracey held up a plastic bag each, "What about you?" the Pokémon Watcher asked.

Max held up his own bag, "May chose it for me. It's pretty cool- it's red on top and white at the bottom, with a black stripe around the middle."

"You mean like a Pokeball?" Brock grinned in amusement.

"Exactly! May said a ten year old could totally pull it off. Not sure what that means, but who cares? The Yukata's cool."

"I can't believe Dawn took an _hour_ to choose between pink and purple." Tracey shook his head, "They both looked the same to me."

"Yeah, well, that's Dawn for ya."

"So which one did she end up picking? Pink or purple?" Brock asked.

Tracey sweat-dropped, "Blue."

Brock and Max snorted with laughter, but they were interrupted by Misty.

"Guys, we don't have all day! What are you doing back there? Come and help us pick an outfit for Ash!"

The males sighed and trudged to the display.

"Just get him this one." Max pointed to the Yukata that was a combination of dark blue and light blue.

"I've seen him in blue too often." Dawn said, "Let's get him something newer."

"Green and white?" Tracey pointed out another one.

"Not his color."

"Black and red?" Brock suggested.

"Too typical."

"Black, red and white?" May asked, leaning down to inspect a Yukata in those colors.

It was a very simple yet handsome piece. A normal Yukata with a pattern containing only three colors, yet it was made in such a way that it looked quite breathtaking.

"The simplicity is beautiful." Dawn nodded approvingly, "And Ash will look great in it."

"It's very manly, though, isn't it? Like, adult-ish" Misty frowned, "I mean, I know Ash isn't a kid anymore, but still. I'm used to him _dressing_ like a kid."

May pulled the Yukata off the rack and held it up so everyone could see it clearly, "Ash will look _perfect_ in this."

Whatever argument Misty had prepared dies at the tip of her tongue.

"See?" Dawn asked smugly.

"Yeah..." Misty nodded, "Yeah. I see."

"It isn't too expensive, is it?" May checked the price tag, "Huh. Not bad. A little more pricey than ours, but nothing over the top. We'll take it, won't we?"

"Of course." Dawn said immediately, "Come on, let's go find the cash counter."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, taking a break from training was a good idea." Gary breathed against Ash's lips.

Ash kissed his boyfriend again, before murmuring, "When I said 'break', I meant a glass of water."

" _I_ meant a make-out session." Gary nibbled Ash's tongue, "One of us needs to get what we want, and in this case, it was me."

" _I_ wanted a make-out session, too." Ash pouted, "Just _after_ training."

Gary tilted his head to the side and pulled the raven-haired boy into a deeper, more passionate kiss. He could hear Pikachu and Umbreon leading Eevee away, probably into the backyard for a game of hide-and-seek.

The researcher slipped his hand under the back of Ash's shirt and pulled the boy closer, and Ash threaded his fingers through the auburn-brown hair, sighing in content.

The kiss became more vigorous, and Gary pushed his boyfriend against the wall, leaning into him and keeping the kiss going. Ash let out a little gasp as Gary lifted him up, but he then wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and kissed him harder.

"Oh, God." Gary whispered as they pulled away from each other, "I fucking love you, Ash Ketchum."

"I love you, too." Ash pecked Gary's lips quickly, "Aren't I a little heavy for you to be lifting?"

"You're as light as a feather, Ashy-boy. I'm not even kidding." Gary tugged Ash down for another kiss, "When will they be coming back?"

"Any time now, and we're not gonna risk them catching us."

"But we want them to know."

"We don't want them to find out like this, though. A calm environment, remember?"

Gary kissed Ash for the hundredth time, "Whatever."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran into the room and tugged at Ash's pant leg, "Pikachu-pi!"

"Pikachu!" Ash hopped down from Gary's waist and picked up his best friend, "What's up?"

Pikachu gestured at the door, and soon enough, Ash and Gary heard knocking.

"They're back." Ash let out a whoosh of breath, "That was close. Thanks, Pikachu. I always know I can count on you."

Pikachu gave Ash a thumbs-up before dashing away to find Eevee and Umbreon.

"It's unlocked!" Gary called, "Come in, guys!"

His friends burst into the lab, all of them looking very satisfied.

"W didn't spend much at all." Misty said, consulting the bill, "And we got clothes and shoes and accessories for everyone. Ash, I really hope you like your Yukata. We love it."

"It actually is pretty good." Brock admitted, "It'll suit you."

"Cool." Ash took the shopping bag from Dawn, "Thanks, you guys."

"Well?" May said, tapping her foot impatiently, "Aren't you gonna go try it on?"

Ash didn't look too thrilled at this prospect, but nonetheless, he shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"Well, then, what're ya waiting for?" May practically pushed him into the bathroom, "Go on, quick! This Yukata is going to look _awesome_ on you."

Ash sighed and disappeared into the bathroom, clutching the bag in his hands.

"Is it _really_ a good Yukata, or are you just playin' around?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"Nah, we wouldn't do that." Max replied, "It really was a good choice."

"You're mouth will be hangin' open the minute he comes outta there." Tracey added with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Gary challenged, "How can you be so sure?"

"You drool over him when he wears _pajamas_." Brock said, unimpressed, "You'll combust if you see him wearing formals."

Gary rolled his eyes and turned away, striking up a conversation with Dawn about Piplup's Everstone.

"Well?" a voice said, and everyone turned to see Ash in front of them, wearing a black, white and red Yukata, "How does this look? Not too shabby, right?"

"Not too shabby?" Brock repeated incredulously, "Ash, you look great!"

"Yeah, the Yukata suits you really well." Tracey gave his friend a thumbs-up.

"Mine is black, white and red, too." Max said happily, "But it's totally different. Oh, well. At least the colors match."

"I _knew_ it was perfect." Dawn clapped her hands, "The design is so stunning, and it's suck a charming piece, it brings out Ash wonderfully."

"And that's a real compliment, coming from a designer herself." Misty chuckled, "It's a good look, Ash."

"Yeah, you look awesome." May agreed, "And it fits you, too!"

"Thanks, guys." Ash scratched the back of his head, his cheeks darkening as he received these compliments, "And thanks for buyin' it for me. But I'm gonna go change back into my normal clothes now."

"Wait." Brock shot a sideways glance at Gary and grinned. The researcher was staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. He looked a little dazed, "Gary? What do you think?"

Gary blinked, snapping out of is stupor, "Huh? What? What do I think?"

Brock nodded.

"It's- he's- it looks _great!_ " he said, still unable to look away from the raven-haired boy, "You girls did a great job choosing it. He looks really nice."

"Awww!" Misty and May chorused. 

Dawns eyes flickered between Ash's blushing face and Gary's dreamy, slightly lustful expression. She bit her lip and held Piplup closer, concentrating furiously on the interaction.

"He does look nice." Tracey conceded, "Ash, you can change now."

Ash grinned and sent his friends a mock-salute before disappearing into the bathroom once more. His friends laughed and returned the salute, before they drifted away to go about their own work.

Dawn, however, stood there silently.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Brock asked.

Dawn didn't reply to Brock's question, instead saying, "I know I've missed something."

Brock blinked, "Huh?"

"I just know it." the coordinator shook her head, "What is it that I can't see, Brock?"

Brock was a little lost for words. He knew that Dawn was catching on, but at the same time, he also knew that Ash and Gary didn't want him giving anything away. They wanted to be there and let their friends know by themselves, and Brock respected that, "I-I don't know."

Dawn looked up at him. "Yes, you do know."

"I- what?"

"You know something that I don't, Brock." Dawn smiled softly, "You've figured something out, haven't you?."

The doctor didn't reply.

"But don't worry." the girl continued, "I'm almost there. I can feel it. I'll get it soon."

Brock knew that she was telling the truth. He could see the spark in her eye and the determination in her smile, and he knew that Ash was right when he insisted that Dawn had realized something. They just needed her to understand what that something was.

"Yeah." Brock nodded, "Yeah, I know you will."


	7. Chapter Seven

"Oh, Ash, I'm so happy that you don't mind me tagging along for this little party!" Delia said cheerfully, as she and Professor Oak followed the eight friends to Viridian City.

"Tagging along? Mom, are you kidding? I'm _psyched_ that you're comin'!" Ash grinned at his mother, ans she beamed back.

"I'm surprised you've never been to the Fireworks Festival, Delia." Professor Oak said, "After all, you've lived around here for nearly your whole life."

"That's true, but I just never got the chance. I'm so excited! There's a baby Pokémon room. I just adore those cute little things."

"Well, I guess we know where Mrs. Ketchum is gonna spend her evening." Misty said.

Delia laughed, "I hope you don't mind. Me and Sam will join you for the dance and the fireworks, though."

"No prob, Mom!" Ash assured her, "You just have some fun tonight. We'll catch up with ya."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Take good care of Max, okay?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm nearly eleven years old!" Max protested, "I'm going on my own journey and everything! I can take care of myself!"

"Ash was ten when he left home, too, and Brock's been babysitting him for six years now." Delia replied.

Ash flushed, "Aww, Mom!" he whined, "Brock hasn't been _babysitting_ me! We're _travel buddies!_ "

"Whatever you say, darling. And look after Eevee, too. She's not used to such big crowds."

Ash scratched Eevee's ears, "Don't worry, Mom. We'll be fine. Pikachu'll keep an eye on her, too, and she'll have a great time."

"She'll get to watch you compete in the Battlefield League, Ash." Dawn said, "That should be fun."

"For sure. Look guys, I see the lights. I guess we're here."

"And I'm competing, too!" Max said determinedly, ignoring Ash's previous remark, "Ash, let's make our battle one to remember!"

"You bet, Max!" Ash gave him a thumbs up.

"Aww, who will I cheer for?" May whined.

Ash grinned, looping his arm through hers, "No one gives a shit, May. You can cheer for both of us. Let's go get some food first."

May grinned back at him, "I knew there was a reason we hit it off so well back in the days."

The rest of them laughed as Ash and May made a beeline for the nearest food booth. "Some things never change." Brock said fondly.

"Sam and I are heading that side." Delia nodded to the opposite direction, "We'll meet up with you later in the night. You all have your Yukatas, right?"

"Right!' they chorused.

"Alright, the, see you soon. Stay out of trouble." Professor Oak said, "And Max, all the best in the Battlefield. Tell Ash I wish him luck, too, once he returns from the food stalls."

"Sure thing, Professor." Max replied, "Thanks."

"Better go make sure he and May don't stuff themselves too much." Brock added helpfully, as the two adults walked away.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." Dawn checked her watch, "We'll have just enough time to play some games and watch some shows before the battles start."

"I'm so psyched!" Max all but yelled, "I can't wait!"

"This is gonna be like ten year old Ash versus sixteen year old Ash." Gary grinned.

"In a way." Tracey replied, "But then again, Max is Max, and Ash is Ash. Ash is amazing at control of the battlefield and strategy, while I've noticed Max is extremely good at analyzing and planning."

"True." May said, making the others jump. They hadn't noticed that she and Ash were back, each clutching an ice cream cone.

"Fancy Vannilite has a stall." Ash said happily, handing Gary a strawberry popsicle, "Lisa's here. She saved this for you, Gary."

Gary twitched, "How nice of her."

Ash rolled his eyes and licked his own vanilla ice cream, "Hey, Dawn, up for Ring Toss?"

"I'm _so_ gonna beat you!"

"You're on!"

\------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe neither of us won a single thing." Dawn said sadly as they walked away from the Ring Toss Stall.

"The thing is rigged." Ash replied angrily, "My aim was _perfect_ , there's just something wrong with it. Stupid pink-haired lady and her stupid Meowth. I swear they hated me."

"Ash, they can't hate you." Brock said reasonably, "They don't _know_ you. You're not being fair."

"Well, they sure _looked_ happy that I couldn't get a prize." Ash snapped.

"That doesn't mean they _stopped_ you from getting a prize." Tracey pointed out, "They just sat there and did their job."

"Well, then I maintain that the game was rigged."

"Whatever. Maybe your aim was off today."

Ash didn't look pleased with Tracey's response, "My aim was not off, thank you very much. All I wanted was a fucking-"

"ASH!" Max said loudly, trying to drown out the older boy's foul language. Max had gotten slightly used to Ash spitting out these not-so-nice words every once in a while, when he was in a bad mood, or when he was just generally messing about. But that didn't mean the Hoenn native approved of it. 

"Sorry." Ash paused before continuing, "I just wanted a Ho-Oh key-chain. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, the ring toss booth isn't the only place you can win one of those." Gary looked around at the bustling surroundings, "Look, there's a pin-in-the-bottle booth, too, and they've got loads of key-chains."

"My aim was off today." Ash replied, now glumly agreeing with Tracey's previous remark, "I can't throw pins for shit."

"Knock off the bad words, Ash." Max said warningly.

"Yeah, my brother's ears are still young and innocent." May added.

Ash sighed dramatically, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

"C'mon, Ash, you _do_ want a key-chain, don't you?" Gary pressed.

Ash nodded.

"Great. I'll go win ya one, no problem." before Ash could protest, Gary was already half way towards the pin-in-the-bottle booth.

Ash blinked after the researcher, a smile spreading across his face, "Wait for me!"

"Aw, that is so adorable." Misty said, also smiling, "By the end of this carnival, they'll be together for sure."

"Yeah, I bet they will." Dawn agreed, "But the point is, who's willing to win me a plushy?"

"I can try it out, if ya want. They have a fishing booth." Misty said.

As the two girls departed for the fishing booth, May stood still, blinking after Ash and Gary, with the same expression on her face that Dawn had worn a few nights ago.

"May?" Brock felt his heart beat faster when he saw the familiar expression.

"Two people can't be that comfortable together and not actually _be together_." May murmured, "They just can't, Brock. It doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?"

"No. It really, really doesn't." May snapped out of her stupor, "You know what? Let's go see if Gary can get any of those pins in a bottle."

Tracey followed her in the same direction as Ash and Gary had disappeared, and they were soon swallowed by the crowd.

"Wow. My sister is catching on." Max shook his head in disbelief, "I'm surprised Misty is the last one."

"She's not." Brock grinned, "At least, I don't think she is. But she's not like May or Dawn- she won't voice her opinions. She'll just observe and move on. I mean, she still hasn't figured it out, but she's not _completely_ in the dark. I know that much. I see the way she frowns when Gary puts his arm around Ash."

"Like she's confused. She knows she's missing something."

"Exactly."

"YES! One more, c'mon, Gary!" Ash's voice rang out from the crowd, "You can do it!"

Max and Brock exchanged a glance.

"For Ash, Gary would battle Giovanni." Max snorted.

Brock smiled, remembering the time in Sinnoh where Gary had tried to do just that, "You're right, Max. He would."

"Well," Max shrugged, "there's no point in just standin' around. There's still a couple of hours left before the battles. Let's check out the carnival."

"Yeah. The Breeder's exhibit?"

"The Breeder's exhibit. Let's go."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I got a Ho-Oh keychain." Ash said happily as the group made their way towards the battlefield a couple of hours later. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, and Eevee was curled into his arm.

"We know." May grinned, "You've mentioned it about fifty times now."

"Gary's aim was great." Ash continued, beaming at his boyfriend, "He got the pins in there no problem."

"We _know_ , Ash." Misty said, also smiling, "I'm still in a good mood about that Water Pokemon Showcase. It was just great!"

"Yeah, it was." Dawn agreed, "More cool stuff for Piplup to try out. And Misty won a plushy at the fishing booths. She gave it to me." the blunette held up a stuffed Mudkip.

"Mudkip." Brock nodded approvingly, "I sure miss my Marshtomp, but he's doin' fine at the gym."

"Well, _I'm_ looking forward to this battle!" Max punched the air, "Let's do it, Ash! Let's face off and make our battle- hey, it's Professor Oak! And Mrs. Ketchum."

"Mom, Professor!" Ash looked surprised as the two adults approached them, "What're you both doing here?"

"We've had a look around and it's been wonderful." Delia said, "But we wanted to watch you and Max compete, sweetie. So here we are."

"Cool. It's been a while since you watched me battle live. In a competition, I mean."

"It definitely has. It's long overdue."

Professor Oak pointed to a booth which had a long line ahead of it, "There's the registration counter. Hurry up, boys."

Ash and Max stared at it, open-mouthed.

" _That's_ the line for registration?" Max asked weakly, taking it in.

"Well..." Ash looked at Pikachu, "Sure looks like we've got some real competition, buddy."

"Pikaka."

"Hurry!" Tracey said, "You don't want it to get any longer, do you? They close after a certain number of people register, so you better act fast."

This, of course, caused Ash and Max to spring into action.

"Gary, keep an eye on Eevee, okay?" Ash handed Eevee to his boyfriend, "Make sure she watches our battle!" he bent down to the baby Pokemon and cooed, "Cheer for me and Pikachu, okay? We'll be back soon."

Eevee licked his hand and beamed at Pikachu.

"That's my girl." Ash said adoringly, "Okay, be good for Gary. Bye, guys!"

Before anyone could say anything, Ash and Max bolted to the queue, hastily apologizing to the people they'd knocked over.

"And I guess we'd better go find some seats." Professor Oak said, "If that's the line for the participants, who knows how crowded the audience will be."

Gary nodded, "You're right, Gramps." he said, not looking too bothered.

"You don't look very worried about getting bad seats." May observed.

"Please." the researcher snorted, "The minute they see my Grandpa, they'll let us into the VIP section."

"It feels like we're taking advantage of his position." May frowned.

"Hey, he worked hard to come to where he is." Gary grinned, "What's the point if you can't enjoy the perks?"

The girl laughed, "I guess you're right. Come on, everyone."

They made their way through the crowd and into the seating section. Sure enough, the minute Professor Oak was spotted, they were all ushered into first-class VIP seats with an excellent view of the battlefield.

"Awesome." Dawn sighed happily, plopping down on the cushiony seats, "Hey, look over there- it's Agatha from Kanto's Elite Four! She's the special guest!"

"And she's sitting really close to us!" Misty added excitedly.

"Ash has battled her before, you know?" Brock remembered, "He lost, obviously, but that battle was part of what gave him the idea to try out the Battle Frontier."

"Pretty cool." Misty commented.

"Hey, she's the lady who hosts Kanto Live! I think her name is Suzie." Delia peered at a green-haired woman who was stepping onto the podium, "I guess she's hosting this show, as well."

"Wow, it looks like half of the Kanto region is here!" May marveled, "This must be a really famous battle competition."

"Yes, it is." Professor Oak checked his guidebook, "The Fireworks Festival itself is extremely popular. And the Battlefield League is an unofficial league. It's the only Pokemon Battle competition which takes place in one day, and that's because the show starts immediately with the top 8. The prelims are so tough to get through."

"But if it's an unofficial battle, why do they make the qualifications so difficult?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Well, obviously, for official leagues, you need eight badges. Here, there's no such necessity, but they still need to make it an intense and strong competition. So to weed out the good trainers from the bad, they put up such hard prelims. It's quite a grueling process, from what I hear."

"Ooh, I hope Ash and Max get through alright." May said worriedly.

"Hey, come on, May." Dawn said bracingly, "No need to worry. This is Ash and Max we're talkin' about. They'll be fine."

"Look." Misty pointed to a group of people a few rows behind them, "It's the pink-haired lady and the purple-haired guy with the Meowth. The ones from the ring toss counter, remember? Wow, I didn't know that the booth-owners could leave their booths and come here to watch the battles. The Fancy Vannilite girls must be here, too."

"Nobody wants to miss it." Tracey said, "Shhh, guys. I think Suzie's about to start the show."

Sure enough, the host of Kanto Live brought the mic to her mouth and began to speak, "Welcome, everyone! Welcome to the 112th annual Battlefield League of the Fireworks Festival!"

There was a resounding cheer from the crowd, but everyone settled down quickly, eager to hear what she was going to say next.

"I'm Suzie McArnold, your host for the evening." she continued, "For all you old hands, you know how this works. Registration closed after the 300th person signed up."

Misty, May and Brock exchanged incredulous glances. _Three hundred people?_

"The prelim rounds are going on right at this very moment inside the Qualification Tent. It's a quick but grueling process. The trainers need to be sharp at all times. They _can't_ let their guards down. They get put in groups, and are tested on their strength and strategy. Then, depending on our judges' decisions, a hundred people will be eliminated." Suzie announced.

Gary groaned, "A hundred people in _one go?_ Man, that is _intense_."

"Then, the remaining two hundred people and their Pokemon partners are put through various obstacle courses and situations. Once again, based on their ability to fulfill the tasks given to them and based on the judges' choices, the next hundred are eliminated."

"Oh, my poor Ashy." Delia murmured, "I hope he and Max are doing alright. This competition seems brutal."

"The remaining hundred battle each other in quick battles, after which fifty people will get eliminated. Then, the fifty people who are left will battle each other. After that, there will only be twenty-five people standing." Suzie's voice echoed through the stadium, "Those twenty five people will face our judges one by one, and the judges will decide the names of the eight people who will be battling on our famous BattleField."

"Whew." May shook her head, "I'm glad I'm not taking part in this. Seems tricky. I really hope Ash and Max can do this."

"I've been getting updates from the Tent every ten minutes, and the competition is tough this year. All the trainers and Pokemon are extremely powerful. Let's see- in another fifteen minutes, the names of the Top 8 will be displayed on the screen" Suzie cried.

"Whoa, that was fast." Tracey said in disbelief, "It's only been half an hour since Ash and Max left to register."

"Like they said, the prelims are quick and brutal." Professor Oak reminded him, "One wrong move, and you're out. No room for careless mistakes."

"C'mon, Ashy. You can do this." Gary said silently, "I know I'm gonna see your name on that screen. I just know it."

Brock gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, 'Don't worry, man. Ash _can_ do it, and so can Max. Relax."

Gary nodded.

"Oh, my baby." Delia said anxiously, "I hope he and Pikachu are doing okay."

"No need to worry!" Dawn said, standing up, "You know what? We have fifteen minutes. Let me get us some snacks and soda so we chill out a little. Too bad I didn't bring my cheerleading outfit."

"Snacks sound good." Misty nodded, fishing some money out of her purse and handing it to Dawn, "My treat. Doughnuts and sodas all around."

"Thank you, honey." Deia said as Dawn disappeared into the crowd, 'That's very thoughtful of you."

They busied themselves in idle chitchat and people-watching for some time, and when Dawn returned, they focused on their food, ignoring the nervousness bubbling up. They really wanted to know whether Ash and Max had made it through to the Top Eight.

As if on cue, Suzie took the podium again, "Ladies and gentlemen, I just received word from the Tent that the Top Eight have battled their way up and have been selected!"

A hush fell over the stadium. Ash's friends clutched each other in anxious anticipation.

"Congratulations to all of them! They have achieved a milestone just by coming to this point. And of course, a round of applause to the others who entered the competition. They fought bravely as well!"

There was a polite round of applause.

"Let me remind you" Suzie said into her mic, "that the names that appear on the screen are in NO PARTICULAR ORDER. I repeat, the trainers listed in the top eight are in NO PARTICULAR ORDER."

"That means we won't know who the stronger or weaker of the group is." Gary muttered, "It's a fair decision, but it makes it tougher for the competitors."

"And now!" Suzie announced grandly, "Take a look at the big screen- here are the eight trainers who will be battling it out on the Battlefield. Bring on the competition!"

The big screen lit up to reveal eight names. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Oh, I can't look!" Delia whispered, screwing her eyes shut.

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's okay, it's okay!" May said, almost laughing with relief, "He's there, Ash is on that list!"

"Yes!" Gary breathed proudly, "I _knew_ he could do it."

"And May, check it out!" Dawn squealed, "Max made it through, too!"

May let out a shriek, "He did, he really did! This is amazing!"

Misty leaned back and let out her breath, "That was an excruciating waiting period, though."

"Tell me about it." Brock sighed, "Whew, I can still feel my heart beating. All the trainers on that list must be super strong to have gotten to this point. Ash and Max aren't going to have it easy."

"Still. I know they can do it." Tracey said, "I hope they both make it to the finals before they face off."

Professor Oak peered at the screen, where the photos of the trainers were displayed next to their names, "Hmm....Lilianne, Kevin and Tommy all seem familiar to me."

"Yeah, I recognize them." Misty nodded.

"They participated in the Indigo League last year, Gramps! And that's why they must seem familiar to you, too, Misty. They battled you for a badge." Gary said in remembrance, "Tommy came to the Top 10, Kevin got eliminated in the Top 16 and Lilianne made it all the way to the Top 6."

"Yeah, but Ash came all the way to the top _four_ of the Sinnoh League." Dawn said, "And he's been training hard."

"Still. Lilianne is gonna be one to watch." Tracey said seriously.

"That's one hundred percent true!" Brock cried, hearts forming in his eyes, "With beauty like that, I imagine people around her will be doing nothing _but_ watching!"

Misty tugged his ear, "Pipe down. Go on like that and the people will be watching me smack you with a mallet."

"AND NOW!" Suzie called out, "The names on the screen will be randomly shuffled, and we will get to see the match-ups for the first round!"

Everyone watched the screen closely as the photos were shuffled around and paired with each other.

"Let's see!" Suzie said, "The first battle of the evening will be Max vs. Julia!"

"Max and Julia, huh?" May said, "Max can win this!"

"Next up will be Kevin vs. Tommy." Suzie continued, "And then Lilianne will face John. The fourth battle will be Ash Ketchum versus Alex from Celadon City!"

"So Max is first and Ash is fourth." Gary said, sipping his soda as Suzie continued her announcements, "The rules are simple! All the battles will be single battles. The same Pokemon will be used throughout the entire competition. For example, if you choose to use Squirtle in round one, you must use him in all your other rounds."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" Misty said excitedly.

A man in the front row raised his hand, and the cameras panned towards him. He tugged his collar nervously as the mics were shoved in his face.

"You have a question, Sir?" a reporter asked.

Gary snorted, "The only reason they're even bothering with the guy is because he's sitting in the VIP seats. They don't pay attention to just anyone. He must've spent a lot of money for those seats."

"What are the rules in the case of an evolution during the battle? I'm under the impression that it's happened before." the man questioned nervously.

"Ah, an excellent question, Sir." Suzie said appreciatively, "If a Pokémon evolves in the midst of its battle, the trainer may, of course, continue using the evolved Pokémon. For example, if your Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, you may continue competing with said Wartortle. Any other questions?"

The noise in the stadium reached a new level, but the reporters only seemed to be tending to those in the VIP seats. Gary smirked as a woman in the front row took the mic, "See?"

"Are the Pokémon's moves restricted to four as in the official leagues?" she asked, "Or can they use any move they know?"

"Another wonderful question." Suzie said, "Here is part of what makes the Battlefield League special- since you are only using one Pokémon throughout, you can use any move that the Pokémon has ever learnt throughout your time together. It may exceed four."

"Hmm...." Tracey said, "Pikachu knows a lot of good moves. He just learnt dig, if I'm not wrong."

"Yeah, he did." Gary nodded, "It's still a little shaky, but he's gotten the hang of it."

"The winner of tonight will get a trophy, and their name and photo will be added to the Battlefield League Hall of Fame. They will also have the honor of setting of the night's first firework. And the biggest prize of all- the winner will receive.... a Masterball!"

A gasp went up in the audience. "No way." Gary murmured, "That's one heck of a prize!"

"Agatha of Kanto's Elite Four is our Special Guest for tonight. What an honor to have her here! Also, thank you to our judges, five of Kanto's Gym Leaders- Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Erika, Forrest and Blaine!"

May choked on her soda, "Wha- _Forrest?_ Isn't he your little brother, Brock?"

"Sure is." Brock was grinning widely, "Wow, am I ever proud of that little man. He's come a long way."

"Did you know he was coming down?" Tracey asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I didn't know about the other judges, though. And I wasn't supposed to say anything. It's all a secret." Brock explained, "I bet Ash and Max were surprised."

"Yeah, I wonder how Pikachu beat Forrest's Pokemon. Electricity is weak against rock, after all."

"Ash and Pikachu have their ways. They once defeated Onix, remember?" Brock smiled at the memory.

"You don't look surprised either, Misty." Dawn observed, "Did you know Forrest was gonna be a judge, too?"

"No, but I'd guessed." Misty shrugged, "I knew they were recruiting Kanto's Gym Leaders because they gave me a call. I said I couldn't do it though. I don't know anything about the competition- I'd only learnt about this festival a week ago, and their call was really late. Plus, Daisy's running the gym at the moment, so I can't really go as a judge. It wouldn't be fair."

"Makes sense." May said, "Plus, you were so nervous during the waiting period. You really had no idea how tough this would be, did you?"

"No way."

"We ask our judges to come take their seats with Miss Agatha. We hope you will enjoy tonight's battles!" Suzie said as the Gym Leaders filed into their seats to loud applause.

"Hey, Forrest!" Brock and all of his friends waved wildly at the young boy.

Forrest waved back excitedly, "Hey, Brock! Hey, you guys!" he leaned over to be able to speak to them better, "Wow, this is some hard stuff. Real powerful trainers out there. Some nearly gave me a run for my money, but out of twenty-five, I won every single battle except three. I lost one, and drew two."

"Awesome." Brock gave his little brother a high-five, "Can ya tell us who you lost to or is it classified information?"

Forrest grinned, "It's classified, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let it _slip_ to you."

"Well?" May said eagerly.

"The matches that tied- let's say me, Max and Lilliane seem to have been working equally hard."

May punched the air. Brock nodded, "Well, that's a good way of divulging information without really stating the fact."

Forrest laughed, "And as for the match I lost.... Brock, now I have seen first-hand how a Pikachu can beat the crap out of a Rock-type Pokemon."

Brock, Tracey and Gary laughed, too. "Not bad, Forrest, not bad at all."

"Gotta go take a seat." Forrest gave them all a quick thumbs-up, "The battles are going to be epic! See you guys after the competition!"

He dashed back to his seat a few rows ahead of them. They could see him getting into a friendly conversation with Agatha.

"Seeing most of the Kanto Gym Leaders really brings back memories." Misty said reminiscently, "Right, Brock? From our time travelling Kanto with Ash. This is the first set of gym leaders he ever battled."

"In fact, the real first set of gym leaders is all here." Brock said, "Me, you, Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Blaine and Erika. We're only missing Koga."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." May said, "I knew Ash battled you for a badge, Brock- but I didn't know he fought Misty, too."

"But that still makes seven. Who was the eight gym leader?" Dawn asked.

Misty and Brock frowned in concentration, but it was Gary who said suddenly, "Team Rocket!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

" _WHAT?!_ " Tracey, May and Dawn chorused in horror.

"It's a long story." Gary chuckled, "Ash turned up at the same time as me. I had just lost, but not to Jessie, James and Meowth. I only found out in Sinnoh who that trainer was."

"Who?" Misty asked, remembering the fear in Gary's voice all those years ago.

"Giovanni."

Brock shook his head in disbelief, "No way."

"Yup."

"So you really did get your rematch in Sinnoh." Dawn murmured, "You and Ash both."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but here's what I wanna know- how did _Team Rocket_ become _gym leaders?_ " May blinked.

"It was only for a short period. Giovanni left them in charge." Brock waved a hand, "It's not really important. My point is, this must have been really amazing for Ash. Being able to battle these gym leaders again and prove how strong he's gotten."

"Yeah." Misty agreed, "At least now I can say he's legit earned those badges in the Kanto Gym Badge Case. Half of those leaders gave him their badges as a thank-you back then."

"Including us." Brock reminded her.

"Yeah, but he's proved to us loads of times that he's earned them." she replied, "Now be quiet- Max and Julia are taking the field."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Treeko, you're up!" Max shouted, throwing his Pokeball into the air. 

Julia smirked, "Well, then- let's do this, Butterfree!"

Misty and Brock exchanged a smile, "Butterfree." they chorused.

"I hope she doesn't win." Gary said, "And I hope Ash never faces off against her. There's no way he or Pikachu would have the heart to attack a Butterfree that looks so much like his old friend."

"That's true." Brock agreed, "But still, Ash's Butterfree had a different wing pattern."

"Whatever, Brock. I was just saying."

"And now!" Suzie called, "The one-on-one battle between Max and Treeko and Julia and Butterfree will commence!"

The referee nodded, "Begin!"

"Alright, Treeko, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Max said.

"Oh, yeah?" Julia said confidently, "Butterfree, use mimic!"

Butterfree and Treeko clashed with twin quick attacks. Max wasted no time in taking advantage of the closeness, "Pound!"

As Butterfree was slammed to the ground, May nodded nervously, "Good job, Max. Just keep it going."

"We don't go down that easily." Julia said, "Butterfree, Air Cutter!"

Butterfree launched itself into the air and sent a well-aimed air cutter. Treeko's cry gave the signal that it had met it's target.

"Well, we don't go down easy, either!" Max replied, full of determination, "Treeko, Leaf Storm!"

"Good call." Brock said approvingly.

The swirl of leaves moved towards Butterfree, who seemed trapped.

"Oh, no you don't!" Julia said, "Psychic!"

"What the-"

The leaves which had been hurling themselves at Butterfree now made a sharp turn and were flying full force back at Treecko.

"That is a _powerful_ Psychic!" Tracey said, standing up and leaning over the railings.

"That girl is impressive." Professor Oak agreed.

"Max, you can do it!" May cried.

Max watched wide-eyed as the Leaf Storm came back at Treeko, "Hey, we're not going out because of our own attack. Treeko, Quick Attack. Use the leaves as a barrier so she can't see where you are."

Thanks to all the practice they'd been doing, Treeko had become a lot faster. He darter nimbly through the leaves and emerged on the other side, attacking Butterfree with full power.

"Excellent!" Misty stood up, too, joining Tracey at the railings, "That was perfect!"

"I'm impressed, Max." Julia said with a grin, "That was a well planned move. But this isn't over yet."

"'Course not." Max answered readily, 'We're just gettin' started. Treeko, Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge and use Double Edge!"

"You dodge, too, and use Bullet Seed again!"

"The battle is getting extremely heated!" Suzie said from the commentator's box, "Neither side is giving an inch! Neither Max nor Julia want their Pokémon to get hit, so they continue to dodge, before launching their own powerful attacks!"

As if on cue, a Bullet Seed hit Butterfree.

"Awesome! It's weak now- let's finish this with Quick Attack!" Max cried.

"I don't think so!" Julia said, "Mimic!"

"Not again!" Max said in disbelief as the two quick attacks clashed once more.

"Just watch what we can do. Double edge."

Treeko was hit with a powerful double edge, but he jumped up, ready to fight.

"Treeko, we can do this! We've come too far to lose now." Max said confidently, "Use leaf storm."

"Butterfree, Mimic!"

The minute she said those words, Julia's face grew long with horror. She slapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head, "No, no- I'm sorry, you can't mimic a move like that! Use- use-"

But she had lost the momentum and the Leaf Storm had already hit Butterfree.

"Butterfree!" Julia wailed as the Pokémon fell to the floor with a thud.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, so Treeko wins." The referee announced, holding up a flag, "The match goes to Max Maple from Petalburg City, Hoenn."

"Yes!" Max jumped up, running forward to hug Treeko, "Treeko, you did it, we did it! You were _amazing_ , you're just the best!"

"You did wonderful, Butterfree. I'm really proud of you." Julia said, returning Butterfree to its Pokeball, "I'm sorry for my blunder." she stood up and held her hand out to Max, "That was a great battle, Max. You and your Treeko work well together."

"Thanks! You were awesome, too." Max shook her hand.

"Not awesome enough, though." the girls smiled ruefully, "I made a dumb mistake, and it cost me a lot. I've still got loads to learn."

"We all have loads to learn."

"That's true. Good luck in the next round, Max. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks a lot, Julia." Max grinned, "Maybe we can battle again sometime soon."

Julia nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that. See ya, Max."

"Bye." Max picked up Treeko, "Let's get you back to the tent so Nurse Joy can heal you up for the next round."

Back in the audience, all of Max's friends were on their feet.

"HE WON!" May shrieked, earning glares from the other watchers, "I'm so proud of him- that's _my_ little brother, everyone, and he won the first round!"

"All that training really paid off." Delia said happily.

"He was really good." Dawn said appreciatively, "Can't wait to see what he comes up with next."

"And I can't wait to see Ash's battle." Gary said eagerly, "Two more to go before he's up, guys."

"He'll be fine." Brock said.

"I know." Gary replied, "He's Ash. But I worry about him anyway."

This time, it was Brock who smiled and said, "I know."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Max!' Ash said, rushing towards his friend as he entered the tent, "You and Treeko were amazing! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Ash." Max grinned, "A lot of my ideas for Treeko's attacks came from watching you battle with your Treeko back in Hoenn. Before he evolved."

"Well, you were great, wasn't he, Pikachu?" Ash said, scratching Pikachu's head, "Two more battles before it's our turn. I'm so stoked I can't stand it."

"I wish we could go sit in the bleachers after our matches instead of hide out in the Contestant Tent." Max said, "Is there a good view of the match from here?"

Ash pointed at a row of windows on the side of the tent, where three people were already standing, "Sick view from there."

"Windows in a tent." Max murmured, "Weird."

"Ash, hurry up!" a pretty girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes called out, "The match is gonna start soon!" Max noticed that she had a Typhlosion with her.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Lilianne." Ash replied, "Max is here."

The girl- Lilianne- and two other boys turned around at this.

"Max, great battling." one of the boys said enthusiastically, "I'm John."

"Nice to meet you." Max said with a grin, "Apparently the two of us are the youngest in this competition. I'm ten."

"Woah, you rock for a ten year old." the other boy- presumably Alex- said, impressed, "Yeah, my little cousin is only twelve."

"You guys are cousins? Cool." Max eyed both of them, "You don't look very alike, though."

Alex and John snorted at this comment, and Max shrugged sheepishly.

"I think I'm the oldest." Lilianne said, " Alex is fourteen. I'm sixteen."

"So is Ash." Max pointed to his raven-haired friend, who was leaning against the window pane.

"Yeah, but Ash is five and a half months younger than me." Lilianne gave Ash a teasing smirk.

Ash rolled his eyes in response, "Oh, what a _huge_ difference."

"If we'd met a little earlier, I'd be sixteen and you'd still be fifteen."

"Shush." Ash pushed himself off the window pane and picked up her Typhlosion, "I'm taller than you."

"So?"

"So- end of story."

Alex and John snorted with laughter, "They've been bantering throughout your entire battle. Running commentary." the younger of the two said to Max, "But they've really hit it off."

"Guys!" Ash said, "The match is starting!"

Everyone rushed to the window to watch as Kevin and Tommy threw their Pokeballs into the air.

"Just like in the Indigo League." Lilianne breathed, "Kevin is using Donphan and Tommy is using Altaria."

"They faced each other back then?" Max asked eagerly.

"Tommy beat Kevin."

"Well, then I think for sure this time Kevin will beat Tommy." Alex said, "It's the case of rivalry. You lose once, you won't let it happen again. Especially if it's agains the same person."

Ash thought of all his battles with Paul and Gary- he'd lost once, he'd lost again. He'd kept losing until he faced them in the League. That was always his final breaking point. He'd have been pushed all the way to the edge, and that would be the last of his endurance, and the last of his Pokémon's endurance, too. He'd explode and he and his Pokémon would bring forth every ounce of power they had. They were all like Infernape in that way- they all had Blaze.

"You don't always beat the person you lost to at the beginning."

Alex, Max, John and Lilliane turn to him in confusion, "What?"

Ash shrugged, "I'm just saying. Sometimes it takes more."

"More what?" John prodded.

"More power. More energy and experience. More time, maybe. I don't know." Ash looked out the window, taking in the determination on both Kevin's and Tommy's faces, "Sometimes, it's losing to the same person more than once that pushes you to the edge."

"And that's what kicks you into winning." Lilianne finished quietly. She and Ash exchanged a glance. A glance that shared some sort of understanding, a mutual bond. As if they both knew how tough it was, how difficult it could be in the cut-throat world of battling.

Max wondered how many rivals they had both had, how many people had jeered at them and ridiculed them and thrashed them in battle, over and over again. How many taunts and leers they would have taken before being pushed over the edge and bringing all their power into one battle.

Max himself had not yet experienced that. He hadn't had a rival, and nobody had taunted him through his journey and laughed at him as they triumphed hundreds of time. He hadn't yet felt the pain and humiliation, nor that particular feeling of determination. But he'd watched Ash's match against Gary in the Johto League, and his match against Paul in the Sinnoh League. He'd seen that spark in Ash's eye, that familiar click, where Ash would just forget about planning and strategy and go for broke. He would gather all his passion and get in sync with his Pokémon and he would light up the entire field.

Still, getting to that point needed so much endurance.

Max watched as Ash and Lilianne stared out the window, never taking their eyes off the battle.

Max didn't know how tough it could be. He didn't know about rejection and loss and humiliation. He didn't know the emotions that Ash had experienced, the things that he had gone through. The things he and Lilliane understood without saying. Pain, and the confusion of losing to the same person time and again. The feeling of triumph when you finally win. Determination, demotivation, the feeling of a shattered dream.

Max knew he would understand eventually, though. He was a trainer. He'd _have_ to get it soon enough.

Still, seeing the expressions on Ash's and Lilianne's faces, Max wondered whether he really _wanted_ to understand.

All that pain and discouragement. Max knew how depressed Ash had become after his Lake Acuity battle against Paul. Did Max really _want_ to understand? Did he want to go through all of that?

"Sometimes," Ash murmured, turning to Max as if he could read the boy's mind, "it hurts a lot, and it's really difficult. But, listen to me- don't run from it, because it helps. It teaches you something. In the end, it's all worth it."

Max looked up at his friend, who suddenly seemed to shine with wisdom, who seemed so much more experienced. Ash simply smiled.

"Trust me, Max. Every time, it's worth it."


	9. Chapter Nine

"I'd expected Lilianne to beat John, if I'm being honest." Ash told Max quietly, as John's Blastoise hit the ground, "It's hardly a surprise."

"It must suck for him, though." Max muttered back, "I mean, with a Blastoise against a Typhlosion, I bet he thought he had the type advantage. Lilianne sure is strong."

"She's somethin' else, alright."

"Aw, man." Alex said from the next window, "He practiced hard for this, too."

"Hey, the Top 8 is a huge deal." Tommy said comfortingly, "And John is a great trainer. This is just a start."

Tommy had triumphed over Kevin once more in the previous battle, but had walked back to the Tent with a rueful smile on his face, rather than a victorious expression.

_"Kev's gotten real good." the boy said, "It wasn't an easy win, not like last time. I'm proud of him."_

" _I know what you mean." Lilianne nodded, "But he sure looks upset."_

_They all peered out the window to see Kevin kneeling on the floor next to his Donphan, his head turned down._

_"Oh, no." Ash said, shaking his head, "I know how this is gonna end- he'll lock himself up in his room-"_

_"-refuse to eat or drink anything-" Lilianne continued._

_"- and beat himself up for a week." Ash finished, making his way to the entrance of the tent, "Well, I don't think so. Not if I have a say in it, at least."_

_And with that, he had stalked out of the Competitor's Tent and onto the battlefield, towards Kevin's hunched form. The crowd cheered even louder at this new face, but Ash ignored them, instead kneeling down next to the boy and saying something._

_Kevin shook his head, clearly upset._

_"Wait- how do you know-" Max stared from Lilianne to the window in Ash's direction._

_"Because. It's what I did when I lost the Johto League, and I bet Ash did that when he lost an important match, too. A lot of things that happen in your journey, you learn from. Moping around for a week- I don't think so." Lilianne replied, joining Max at the window, "I don't know what Ash's saying, but it seems to be working."_

_Kevin, who had previously been a dejected slump on the ground, was now standing a little taller, his hand on Donphan's back. Ash was saying something with a determined expression on his face, and Kevin was nodding, eyes shining a little again._

_"Yeah." Max nodded, "Ash can do that to people. The whole motivation thing."_

_Out on the battlefield, Ash and Kevin had shared a fist-bump. Then, Kevin jogged back to the bleachers and Ash returned to the Tent._

_"What'd ya say to him?" Alex asked curiously, "He looks better."_

_"A little of this and that." Ash replied airily, grinning at Lilianne, "You know the drill."_

_"No, I don't." Alex retorted._

_"Too bad, then. Great battle, Tommy."_

_"Thanks." Tommy grinned, "Looking forward to yours, too. That Pikachu is a cute thing, but I bet he's strong."_

_"You have no idea." Ash replied with a laugh, "But next is Lilianne and John- show us what you got."_

_The two of them picked up their Pokeballs and headed to the entrance of the Tent, "Just watch and learn." Lilianne smirked._

_Ash smirked right back, "Oh, I will."_

Now, Lilianne's match against John had finished, and Lilianne had come out victorious. She returned to the tent as Suzie announced the results, while they could all see John walking towards the bleachers, an accepting smile on his face.

"Alright!" Ash called as she entered the tent, "Not bad for a fire engine!"

"Hey!" Lilianne said, tugging at her red hair, "I'll have you know that red hair is beautiful and unique, so suck it."

Instead of another comeback, Ash simply smiled, "Oh, I do know. Misty's hair is red."

"Who's Misty?"

"My best friend." Ash glanced out the window, "She's out their somewhere, cheering with all my other friends. Right, Max?"

Max nodded, "Yup."

"Misty, huh?" Lilianne said, "Anyone with cool red hair is a friend of mine!"

Ash laughed, "Misty's hair _is_ cool. I used to make fun of it a lot when we were kids, but I couldn't imagine her with any other color. Once a bunch of crooks threatened to dye it purple- it was, like, a ransom thing- and she freaked out." he shook his head, "But then again, so did I. I like Mist's red hair."

"Her name sounds familiar."

"Yeah, she's the Cerulean Gym Leader."

"No way!" Lilianne said in amazement, "I know her, then! I lost to her during the first time I challenged her. Her Gyradose is awesome! _She's_ awesome."

"She's an annoying brat." Ash said easily, "But she's definitely the most awesome annoying brat ever. She taught me almost everything I know. She's the best." he peered out the window, "Let's see if we can spot her from here."

Tommy joined him at the window, "Hey, check it out- it looks like they're setting up the next field. It's an ice battlefield. Ash, Alex, I guess it's go time for you guys."

The two said boys grinned at each other.

"No hard feeling, right?" Alex said, "The better trainer wins and the losing trainer gets stronger."

"That's what I like to hear." Ash said approvingly, "And we might be friends, but I'm going all out."

"Same!"

"Ash and Alex, get your Pokémon." one of the assistants poked her head into the tent, "Time for your battle."

Ash stood up, "Ya ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu emitted an excited crackle of electricity.

"Me, too." he grinned, saluting Max, "Be back in here before you know it, buddy."

"I'm counting on it." Max answered, "You promised, Ash."

"And you know me. I never break a promise."

\------------------------------------------

"Ash is up next!" Gary said. He looked nerous, as if he was the one battling, "There he is, he's walking onto the field."

"Gary, calm down!" Misty said impatiently, "He'll be fine. He looks a lot more chill than you are right now."

"I can't help it!"

"Woo-hoo!" May cheered, "Go, Ash! Show 'em what you got!"

Agatha, sitting two rows in front of them, turned her head slightly to smile at May, Misty and Gary, before swiftly raising her clasped hands above her head and clapping louder.

They gaped.

"Well, would you look at that." Professor Oak chuckled, "Is there anyone who _doesn't_ have a soft spot for Ash?"

"No." Gary said anxiously, "But that doesn't mean his opponent is gonna go easy on him."

"Gary, calm _down_ , he'll be fine." Brock said comfortingly.

May, Misty and Dawn were far too invested in the battle to coo at Gary's panic- but then again, Gary was far too invested in the battle to care.

"And here, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town against Alex from Celadon City! Please choose your Pokémon!" Suzie called.

"Come on out!" Alex cried, "Golem!"

There was a moment of silence from Ash's friends. Then Dawn buried her face in her hands, Delia let out a tiny 'oh my!' and Gary groaned loudly.

Tracey and May exchanged a worried glance, but Brock just smiled, "Guys, I think you are all just about to see a Pikachu beat the crap out of a rock-type Pokémon, just like my younger brother witnessed."

"How can you be so sure?" Misty asked.

"Just watch."

Out on the field, Ash regarded the Golem, before turning to Pikachu, "He might be a rock-type, but I'm not worried about type advantages. I trust you."

"Pikapi."

"So. Let's do this." Ash grinned at Alex, "I choose you- Pikachu!"

"And so the final two Pokémon of the competition have been revealed!" Suzie announced, "It's Golem versus Pikachu. This might be a tough match. We all know that electricity isn't effective on a rock Pokémon like Golem. Let's see how this goes. Shall we start?"

The referee nodded, "Begin!"

\------------------------------------------

"Here they go." Max muttered, his complete focus on the battle.

"Golem, let's shake things up with Rock Tomb!" Alex ordered.

Ash watched the rocks rise and hurtle full speed at Pikachu. He grinned, "Alright, Pikachu, Quick Attack- and make a good use of those rocks."

Pikachu nodded readily, before leaping into the fastest Quick Attack Max had ever seen- and lo and behold- he was jumping on the rocks from the Rock Tomb to gain speed and lunge at Golem.

"No _way_." Lilianne said in wonder, "I _never_ would have thought of that."

"It's a seriously smart idea." Tommy agreed.

"Not bad, Ash!" Alex said as Pikachu hit Golem with a Quick Attack, "But it's just getting started. Brick Break!"

"Counter attack with Iron Tail, let's go!"

The Brick Break met the Iron Tail in a full-force collision, and then Ash said, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did as he was told, before sliding as far away from Golem as possible. The thunderbolt hadn't had much effect on Golem, obviously.

Ash frowned, "It's hard for Pikachu to use his speed on an ice battlefield like this."

Alex's eyes lit up, "But ice is a perfect place for my next move- Rollout!"

"Dodge!" Ash cried, but the rollout had already hit Pikachu.

"You okay, buddy?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu jumped up, nodding wildly, "Alright then. Quick attack!"

"Rollout!"

Both the moves met each other and produced equal results. Ash sighed in frustration.

"This is gonna get good." Max said from inside the Tent.

"What d'ya mean?" Tommy asked.

"Ash is getting frustrated." Max explained, "He's gonna blow up the field soon."

"Blow up the field?!"

"No, not _literally_. I just mean he's gonna do something unexpected and totally awesome." Max paused for a moment, "Actually, scratch what I said earlier. It might involve blowing up the field."

"Has that happened before?' Lilianne asked with interest.

Max just grinned, "You guys have no idea."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Ash." Gary called out, "You can win this!"

Ash watched as Golem sent out a Rock Smash, "Pikachu, dodge using Agility!"

Pikachu visibly lit up at this, dodging the attack with ease. Ash laughed, "Yeah, it's been a long time since we used that one, hasn't it, buddy?"

"Agility, huh?" Alex nodded, "Cool. But now Pikachu's locked into a corner. Golem, Rollout!"

Ash frowned, "Dodge using Quick Attack, then hit it with Iron Tail immediately after!"

Pikachu dodged and his Quick Attack hit its target, but his Iron Tail was met with- yet again- a Brick Break. 

"Now, Golem, Rock Smash!"

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dodged, but once again the thunderbolt had next to no impact on the rock-type Pokemon.

Ash ran his hands through his hair irritably, "This isn't my battling style- mine or Pikachu's! This isn't what we _do_."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Dodge, hit, run, dodge, hit, run?" Ash shook his head, "No way. That's not us. We strategize. We attack."

"Is that so?"

"You bet. We go head-to-head."

"Then why hasn't it happened yet?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Ash scowled, "Because our most powerful attacks have no effect on Golem. But see if I care. Pikachu use thunder- huh?" the raven-haired trainer paused, watching Pikachu dash around the Ice Field. All the running was causing Pikachu's body heat to increase. And all _that_ heat was slowly but surely causing a little ice to melt.

"Water is super effective on rock." Ash said under his breath, "But melting this whole field with Pikachu's running will take _forever_...." he raised his voice, "Pikachu, just keep running around, as fast as you can. Keep up the heat. I think I have an idea."

Pikachu locked his eyes with Ash's briefly, before nodding and taking off around the field with suck speed that Alex blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's this?" Suzie called out, "Rather than dodging and attacking, Pikachu dashes around the field. What could Ash be planning?"

"Whatever you're doin', it's not gonna help." Alex grinned, "Rollout!"

"Send a quick Thundershock to stop it from getting too close, then keep running!"

The little shock of static hit Golem, but the Pokémon continued rolling, albeit a little slower. Ash narrowed his eyes at it, noticing something different about the way it was spinning.

"Of course." he muttered, "He's got a little static in him. The rolling normally wouldn't increase his body temperature because he's made of rock, but now with the static...." Ash's eyes widened, "The ice is melting faster."

"Pikapi?!" Pikachu seemed to have noticed this, too, and without his trainer having to say anything, he understood Ash's plan.

"You got it, buddy! Thunderbolt and run!"

"Keep using Rollout!" Alex was now frowning in confusion as the pattern kept repeating. He had no idea what Ash was planning.

"What _could_ the boy be doing?" Professor Oak wondered, watching Golem roll after Pikachu, who occasionally sent sparks at it.

"I'm sure he's got a plan." May said confidently, "He always does."

"Y'know what this reminds me of?" Brock said.

Dawn nodded, "When he asked Infernape to use Dig and created an underground Flare Blitz."

"It reminds me of when he had Charizard burn down the battlefield during that match against Gary." Misty remarked.

Tracey stood up excitedly, "Ooh, then I _know_ something huge is gonna happen. Ash is taking control of the battlefield. Alex hasn't got a chance now!"

\-------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand what he's trying to _do_." Tommy said for the millionth time, "Poor Pikachu's going to get tired really soon after all this running."

"It's amazing how he hasn't slowed down, though." Lilianne pointed out.

"I know Ash has a plan." Max said, transfixed, "Just watch."

As if on cue, Suzie brought the mic to her lips to announce something that had everyone on their feet, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the battlefield.

"Pikachu's running and Golem's rollout has somehow- I can't believe it- caused the ice to _melt_! The ice field has turned into a- a _water field!_ "

"No. Way." Lilianne blinked, "Wha- how- how is that even _possible?"_

Tommy eyed the field weakly, "You're askin' me."

In the audience, Delia had asked the same thing.

"I get it..." Brock said in amazement, "It's the body heat created by the running and the electric rollout. It's melted the field. And water is super effective on rock."

" _Yes!_ " May and Dawn jumped excitedly, watching the water level rise, "Go, Ash!"

Gary let out a whoosh of breath, 'Well," he murmured, "My baby's done it again."

"There's still the rest of the battle to go, though. Keep a sharp eye." Professor Oak told them.

Golem was now stranded on a lone slab of ice.

"Very clever, Ash." Alex shook his head in disbelief, "Actually, genius. Now we can't use rollout. But we can still use Rock Tomb! Go!"

Ash grinned, "I was counting on that. Pikachu, dodge!"

Pikachu dodged skillfully, almost like he was running on water. Alex blinked, "Wha-"

The rocks fell into the water, creating an enormous splash which drenched Golem. "No!" Alex cried, "Golem."

"Water makes it weaker." Ash said, "This has been a really awesome battle, Alex. I'm serious, you're great. But I think it's time to bring it to a close."

"Golem, on your guard!" Alex ordered.

"Pikachu?" Ash surveyed the now-water field for his friend. Pikachu popped up from under the water, "Pika?"

Ash frowned in concentration. He needed to end this fast. Alex was quick- he could easily turn the battle around at any moment. Ash needed a way to take down Golem once and for all. Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail- none of them would work. They weren't powerful enough, nor were they usable under the circumstances.

"I need to use an electric attack, but those don't have much effect." Ash said to himself, "There needs to be a whole lot of electricity. So much that it can take down a rock type."

"COME ON, ASH, YOU CAN DO IT!" Misty shrieked from the stands.

Ash looked up, zeroing in on the redheaded figure, "Misty." he muttered.

"YEAH, BUDDY, WE BELIEVE IN YA! YOU'VE DEFEATED A ROCK TYPE BEFORE!" another voice bellowed.

Ash smiled slightly, "Brock." he bit his lip, "And I _have_ defeated Onix before, Brock's right. But I used the sprinklers to weaken Onix, first. Just like..." his eyes widened, "Almost just like I did right now. And then-"

"JUST REMEMBER EVERYTHING WE DID ON OUR JOURNEY!" Misty shouted.

"He's not going to hear you." Tracey said, "So would both of you pipe down? People are staring."

"Of course he can hear us." Brock said, leaning over the railing and yelling at the top of his voice, "WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE, ASH!"

"REMEMBER EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER TAUGHT YOU!" Misty bellowed.

Ash gazed in their direction for a moment, before a single sentence, a line once spoken by Misty, popped into his head.

_'For goodness sake, Ash, have you forgotten that water conducts electricity?!'_

Ash slapped his forehead, "I didn't forget!" he exclaimed, "I just didn't remember _right at this moment_." he raised his voice, "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu swam closer to Golem's ice slab, "Pika"

"Okay, then." Ash said readily, "Let's finish this. Pikachu, the water'll make this even stronger, so use Thunderbol- no, wait- not thunderbolt."

Pikachu paused, turning to his trainer in confusion.

Ash's lips curled up into a smile, "Here's another one we haven't used in a while. Pikachu- use Thunder Attack!"

And Pikachu leapt up and threw all his electricity into the most powerful Thunder Attack he'd ever delivered, and the water magnified it by ten, and it no longer mattered that Golem was a rock-type, because everyone in the stadium knew that there was no way this attack could be countered. 

It was over.

"Golem!" Alex cried desperately, as Golem splashed into the water.

The referee raised a flag, "Golem is unable to battle, which means Pikachu is the winner. The victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

Ash held out his arms for Pikachu, "We did it, buddy! You were just great."

Both in the tent and out on the bleachers, Ash's friends were going crazy cheering.

"He was amazing!" Lilliane said, "Really, really amazing."

"I told ya he was gonna change the field up." Max replied proudly, "Isn't he the coolest?"

"I'll say." Tommy agreed.

While in the bleachers, Misty and Brock were massaging their throats.

"I'm _sure_ he heard us." Misty insisted, "I'm _positive_."

"Yeah. The water conducts electricity thing- he forgets it every single time." Brock added, "It's always us that reminds him."

"Well, I knew he could do it." Gary said, "I'm really proud of him."

Delia beamed, 'Wasn't my boy wonderful?"

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Suzie called, "What an amazing battle. Now, we have our Top Four! Congratulations to Lilianne, Max, Tommy and Ash. These four trainers are being shuffled. Check the big screen to find out who will be facing who in the battles for the Semi-Finals!"

The big screen lit up.

\----------------------------------

"So." Ash said, leaning against the counter as Nurse Joy recovered Pikachu, "Did you check out the screen to see the Semi Final match-ups?"

"Sure did. You?"

"Yeah, I just saw it."

"So, I guess it's gonna be you and me, huh?"

Ash grinned, tugging his hat lower and nodding, "Yup. I guess so."

"Well. Bring it. You're going down, Ash."

Ash smirked, "Hey, it's not about who goes down- it's about who goes down _first._ " he leaned forward confidently, 'And we both know that it's gonna be you."

"In your dreams."

"I've got cooler people to dream about."

There was an eye-roll, "Whatever. Ready to give it our all?"

"Yup. And I'm gonna win this. I have promises to keep." Ash replied.

"Yeah? Let's see, then. Our match is first."

An assistant walked into the tent, "It's a five minute warning, both of you. Your battle starts shortly."

Ash nodded, "Thanks."

As she departed, the raven-haired trainer turned to his opponent and held out his hand, "We're always friends, though, right? No matter what happens?"

"Of course."

"Good. Because you are going to lose."

"Bring it on, Ash Ketchum."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said gamely to his best friend, who bounded onto the grass battlefield in a streak of yellow.

"Yeah?" his opponent grinned, "Typhlosion, let's show 'em what we got!"

Typhlosion leaped onto the field, too, facing Pikachu boldly.

Ash nodded at Lilianne, and she nodded back, an expression of admiration on her face as she took in his ready posture and confident demeanor.

"I guess we'll see now, huh?" the girls asked, smiling, "Who's going down first?"

"Hey, Lil? I'm not like you- when I go down, I get back up." Ash grinned, "You're not gonna win that easily. Pikachu- thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

The moves clashed, neither of them causing any damage. Ash looked around, "A grass field, huh? Okay, then, Quick Attack!"

"You use Quick Attack, too!" Lilianne ordered. Once again, the Quick Attacks clashed, "Now, Swift!"

"Dodge with Agility!"

Pikachu dodged with ease, and both he and Typhlosion landed neatly across from each other, barely panting.

"Hmm..." Ash feigned heavy thinking, "I think we should make this thing a little wilder, don't you, Lilianne?"

"We _are_ being oddly boring." she agreed, also pulling a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, speak for yourself, don't call me boring!" Ash laughed, "You haven't seen what we can do."

"Then show me."

"You'll be sorry you asked." Ash replied, flipping his hat, "Pikachu, ready to shake things up?"

Pikachu turned around and nodded at his trainer, and both of their expressions were the same. They both looked pumped up, excited, ready to battle their way to the top.

"Then let's do this."

\---------------------------------------------

"This is gonna get wild! They're excited, pumped and ready to battle their way to the top." Dawn commented.

Gary eyed the field critically, watching Pikachu and Typhlosion attack and get hit, and then attack again, "I have a feeling Lilianne has a plan."

"Doesn't _everyone_ always have a plan in battles?" Delia pointed out.

"Well, Ash doesn't usually have a plan."

"Ah, I see. Point noted, sweetheart."

"When I was travelling with him, he was pretty much stupid in battle." Misty remembered fondly.

Brock snorted and Gary looked half-amused and half-annoyed.

"Hey, don't give her that look." Brock shoved the boy lightly, "Remember- you insulted Ash the most. Poor guy. Every time he saw you, he had the urge to punch something, just because he knew you'd have some totally unnecessary shit to say."

Gary's annoyed look morphed into slight guilt, "Yeah, I know. Shut up."

"Well, it's true."

"I _know_." Gary glared at him, "That's why it took him so long to agree to go out with me."

"Really? I didn't know that. When did you ask him?" Brock questioned curiously.

"In Sinnoh. The incident with the Shieldon and Team Galactic- remember?"

"Yeah. When did he agree?"

"Um, the time when Gligar evolved." Gary said sheepishly.

Brock snorted with laughter, "He played hard to get."

"Oh, you have no freakin' idea. I would literally try and _formulate_ plans to get him to go out with me."

"I can actually imagine that."

"I was so shocked when he finally said yes. I'd been calling him and texting him, and then after we all met again, I just threw it at him. He'd just battled Team Rocket and I was worried _sick_ about him and the whole thing was pretty embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Brock cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I kind of shouted it at him. And then begged him. I was just like, "Are you okay, Ashy, you could have _died_ \- you need to go ut with me, _please,_ go out with me.'" Gary said, cheeks darkening.

Brock was bent over, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"And then Ash was like, 'What did ya say?' and I was like 'Will you go out with me?'. And he was used to me asking by that point, and he usually says no. But that time he said yes, and I was so surprised that-" Gary broke off, shaking his head, "Y'know what? Forget it. It's too embarrassing to reencounter. Ash says it was cute, but we both know it was borderline humiliating."

"But he's still with you." Brock said, grinning madly, "He must _really_ love you. Especially after that.

Gary rolled his eyes, but his smile grew as he watched the raven-haired trainer battle, "Shut up, Brock. Watch the battle."

Brock did.

(Though he was still chuckling.)

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Typhlosion, use dig!" Lilianne ordered, and Typhlosion launched itself into the soil.

"Great." Dawn groaned, "Now he can't even see where Typhlosion is."

Ash bit his lip, "Pikachu, on your guard. We can't see where he is, so we need to stay sharp. The moment he attacks, we should-" he broke off, a spark entering his eye.

"What are you planning, Ash?" Lilianne asked, "Whatever it is, it's not gonna work."

Ash smirked, 'Famous last words. Alright, Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

_"Iron Tail?!"_

"On the ground!"

Pikachu smashed the ground with an Iron Tail, breaking the soil and sending Typhloson soaring out.

Lilianne watched this with disbelief, "No way. I didn't know you could do that."

Ash grinned, "Pikachu can pull it off. Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu darted at Typhlosion and hit him with a powerful Volt Tackle, before scurrying away.

"Oh, no!" Lilianne cried, "Okay, Typhlosion- Flamethrower and then dig!"

Pikachu dodged the Flamethrower, but this time the Dig was too quick for him. Typhlosion burst out from underneath the yellow Pokemon and slammed into him.

"Good." Lilianne said, 'Now, keep using Dig!"

"Keep using dig?" Ash repeated, slightly unimpressed as Typhlosion made haphazard holes around the battlefield.

"Don't give me that look." she smiled confidently, "Just watch what we can do."

Up in the stands, Professor Oak frowned, "She's watching Pikachu awfully closely. And- now Typhlosion's backing him into a corner."

"What? Why?" Misty looked confused, "She knows he can escape with Agility."

"No- he can't!" Tracey stood up, looking slightly panicked, "Typhlosion's drilled too many holes around him when using Dig. Pikachu can't use Agility _or_ Quick Attack."

"Then he can just use one of those holes to escape." May said.

"I think that's what he's going to do."

Out on the field, however, Lilianne's lip curled up, "Before you escape, let's give him a Swift."

Typhlosion leaped out of one of the many holes and sent a well aimed Swift Attacks.

Ash watched with wide eyes as all these attacks came at Pikachu, "In one of the holes!"

"No good." Lilianne said calmly, "We can send Swift there, too."

As if on cue, a pained 'Pika!' was heard, indicating that he had indeed met with an attack.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash frowned in concentration, "Okay, I know! Come back up and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu reappeared and used Iron Tail many times on the ground, breaking away the top layer and disintegrating most of the holes.

"Wha- no, how is that even-" Lilianne gaped.

Ash wasted no time, "Okay, Pikachu we need to make this field suitable for us. I know you haven't quite mastered this yet, but I need _you_ to use Dig!"

Ash's friends watched with bated breath as Pikachu started digging a hole into the soil- and to theirs and Ash's immense joy and relief, it worked.

"Yes." Ash breathed once Pikachu was underground, "Now, Thunder Attack!"

And the whole field was filled with electricity. Typhlosion was already weak- now he couldn't move without getting a shock. He was paralyzed.

Pikachu burst out of the ground, looking fresh from the electricity. "Okay, let's finish this!" Ash said, 'Iron Tail, and then Thunderbolt!"

The Iron Tail hit its target, and then the thunderbolt lit up the entire stadium. Once the smoke cleared, everyone waited with nervous anticipation to see who would be declared the winner.

The referee stepped onto the field to check the results, "It looks as though Typhlosion is unable to battle. Pikachu wins, and the victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

Ash breathed out slowly, before letting out a triumphant shout and holding out his arms for Pikachu, "Yes, we did it! You were amazing, and you mastered Dig! I'm so proud of you, buddy."

"YES!" Gary jumped up, "Yes, he won, he's in the finals!" he turned to Brock, "Brock, he made it!"

"He sure did." Brock said proudly, "He did great. He's grown a lot."

Gary was staring at Ash with such an adoring smile on his face that Brock couldn't help but snort. Gary glared at him, "Ash was great and I'm proud of my boyfriend, so shut up." he pet Eevee, "Did ya see that, Eevee? Pikachu and Ash were awesome, weren't they?"

Eevee nodded seriously. She had been watching the battle with extreme interest.

"I think Eevee really does like battling." Tracey commented, I wonder when Ash will let her try it out."

"We can ask him later!" May was on her feet, "Ash just made it to the finals, guys!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Dawn squealed, jumping up and down, "If Max wins, they'll face each other."

"This is so exciting, isn't Mrs. Ketchum? Professor Oak?" Misty asked.

While Ash's mother nodded, Professor Oak watched what was going on down on the field, "Look- it looks as though Lilianne and Ash are going to exchange a few words."

"Too bad they don't have speakers so we can hear what they say." Dawn said ruefully, gazing at them as well.

"Well, that really isn't any of our business." Brock said reasonably, "But either way, Lilianne seems to be a good sport. She's smiling."

"You battled well, Typhlosion. Thank you. Now, take a good rest." Lilianne said, returning Typhlosion to his Pokeball. Indeed, she was smiling.

"Ash Ketchum, you really are something else." she said.

Ash smiled back, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Lilianne laughed, "I can't believe some of that stuff you came up with. You really do deserve this."

Ash shrugged, "Hey, you were just as good. This battle was lots of fun."

"You can say that again. We should battle some time soon."

Ash nodded, "Of course." he held out his hand for her to shake.

Lilianne regarded him for a moment, staring at his outstretched hand. Then her smile grew wider. She shook her head, ignored his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Aww, would you look at that?" Suzie said into her mic, "The best thing about these competitions is the friendship that comes out of it. It looks as though both of these talented trainers have made a lifelong friend today."

Ash hugged Lilianne back, "Hey, don't worry. Just because the battle's over doesn't mean we'll never meet again."

"I know." she replied, "You owe me a battle, remember? I need to beat you."

"In your dreams."

Lilianne chuckled, "I have better things to dream about." and her laughter grew at the look on Ash's face, "You better get back to the Tent so you can watch Max and Tommy's match. And you need to get Pikachu healed."

Ash said nothing, suddenly realizing that she would not be walking back to the Competitor's Tent with him. She would be taking the walk back to the bleachers so she could watch the rest of them compete, and he would be returning to the tent alone, without his friend, "Lilianne...."

"It's okay, Ash." and she was still smiling, but Ash could see the light wall of tears in her eyes, and he understood the feeling. Wanting something so bad and coming so close, and then losing.

"Lilianne, I-"

"You deserve it Ash. It's fine. Really."

"But you deserve it, too." he said quietly, "You do deserve it, Lilianne."

Lilianne shook her head, "Not enough, apparently. I've still got training to do. I told you, I'll beat you next time. You promised we'd meet up again after the Festival, right? This isn't the last time we'll see each other. And we still have the dance and the fireworks to look forward to."

Ash didn't move from where he was standing, so she gave him a light push in the direction of the Tent, "Go. They're waiting."

Ash finally took a step away from her, "You'll be watching the Finals, right?"

"Of course." she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Remember, I'll be cheering for you."

And Lilianne was gazing at him with so much intensity and his friends were screaming their heads off in the stands, and Gary was there, looking so proud, and Max was in the tent, nodding approvingly, and his mother was watching with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'll make you proud. I'll make all of you proud."

Lilianne hesitated, before giving him one more quick hug, "I'm already proud. Everyone is already proud. I've never met them, but I'm sure of it." she nodded at the Tent, "Now go. You'll be up soon."

"Okay."

"And, Ash, don't forget." she looked at him straight, blue eyes locked with brown, "I'm with you all the way."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Wait a second- if Max is getting ready to face Tommy and Ash has just finished battling..." Gary's eyes lit up, "He's alone in the tent."

Brock and Tracey exchanged alarmed looks, "Um, yes, I guess he is..." the doctor said.

"But Nurse Joy and all the assistants will be there, too." Tracey added hurriedly, "So don't get any crazy ideas, Gary."

Gary rolled is eyes, "Shut up, you guys. I didn't mean it like _that_ \- you two always take stuff the wrong way. I just wanna go see him. I like watching battles with him."

"Technically, you're both watching the same battle at the same time, so you _are_ watching it with him."

"You know what I mean." Gary snapped.

Brock laughed, "Yeah, bro, I get it. The match won't start for another five minutes- that's more than enough time for you to sneak into the tent."

Gary snorted, "Sneak? Man, c'mon, it's like you don't know me at all."

Tracey raised an eyebrow, "Um, it's _knowing_ you that makes us say you'd sneak in."

"That's such bullshit." the researcher grinned, "I'm Gary motherfucking Oak. Of course they'll let me in."

"Oh, and he's modest, too." Tracey muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Tell the others before you go."

Gary eyed him suspiciously before passing Eevee to Tracey and leaning across to Dawn, Misty, May and the two adults, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go see Ash in the tent and watch Max's battle with him."

"Are you allowed to do that?" May asked with interest.

"I'm _Gary Oak_ , guys." Gary said as if it was obvious.

The girls exchanged exasperated glances. "Okay, then. Tell him good job for us." Misty conceded.

"And wish Max good luck if ya bump into him." May added.

"Will do. See ya, Gramps, Mrs. Ketchum. I'll be back in the stands by the finals." Gary said cheerfully.

Gary hopped into the aisle and was about to hurry down when Misty called out to him, "Gary!"

He turned around, 'Yeah?"

She picked her way past the rest of their friends and joined him in the aisle.

"You're gonna go all the way to the tent just to see Ash?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah.... what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Of course there's nothing wrong with that. I was just asking because...."

"Because?"

She shook her head, smiling softly, "I used to have the hugest crush on him back when we first met, you know?"

Gary blinked. Okay, he hadn't been expecting that. Maybe a squeal or a 'subtle' wink that had everything to do with Operation Cupid, yes. But this honest, open confession? No way.

"I don't anymore." the girl added hurriedly, "Don't worry- I don't anymore. But maybe, if I'd made a move back then, me and Ash might've had some time together. You never know. I doubt that we'd still be together right now, but we might have had some time together."

"Maybe. I don't know. Why're you telling me this?"

"No reason." Misty gazed at the big screen, where Ash's picture was still present, captioned 'WINNER', "I don't like him like that anymore, but he's still my best friend. I care about him _so much_ , and I want him to be happy more than anything. And sometimes, I wish that I had told him that I liked him back then. Because I think the twelve-year-old me would've..." she broke off, searching for the correct words, "I think that the twelve-year-old me would've really enjoyed that at the time. Being with Ash."

"Hard not to enjoy any time with Ash." Gary agreed.

"But I didn't say anything to him about it back then, and now it really doesn't matter. We don't like each other like that anymore, and we're still best friends. It's all good." Misty turned to Gary intensely, "But some part of me will always regret not saying anything. Not because I'm still yearning for him- but just because it would've been nice to _know_. To know what he would've said when we were 12. How it would've ended."

"I get it." Gary nodded. He, too, hated the feeling of an unanswered question. He had things he wanted to know, things he'd never be able to find out. Would it be different if he'd started his journey _with_ Ash instead of against him? How would things be if he was still a trainer?

He'd never know.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is...I _never_ make that mistake anymore. I don't hold things in- whatever I want to say, I say it. Anything I want to ask, I ask it. I don't leave room for those kind of regrets." Misty said, "And I just- I _know_ I'm missing something that's going on between you and Ash. May knows it, and so does Dawn. We know we've overlooked something, and maybe it's under our noses, but we'll get there eventually." she shrugged, "All I wanted to tell you is- whatever _you_ want to tell _Ash_ \- just do it. Don't wait for a tomorrow, because it'll never come. Tell him _now_ , because tomorrow might be too late. That's all."

Gary's heart was beating fast. Here was proof- here was all the evidence that unlike Operation Cupid, Operation Come Clean was actually working. The girls- all three of them- could see that they'd missed something. They all knew something different was going on. Gary could tell her now, right in this moment, that he and Ash were already together.

But he wouldn't. 

He'd wait for Ash, and he'd make sure Dawn and May were listening, too. Now wasn't the time.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mist. Thanks."

"No prob. Now hurry up. The match starts soon." Misty grinned, shoving him down the aisle.

He grinned back and took off, looking for Ash.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck, Max." Ash slapped Max a high-five, "You'll do great. And you too, Tommy. Give us an awesome battle."

"Yeah, we will." Tommy replied, "C'mon, Max, let's go take our places. They're taking a little longer to set up this field, aren't they?"

"Yeah, apparently it's a rock and water." Max said, "Let's go. See ya, Ash."

Ash nodded as the two boys rushed out of the tent, before taking a seat on one of the benches, "Hmm." he said to Pikachu, "Feels lonely with no one around, right?"

"Pikachu-chu."

"Even the assistants are outside helping set up the field. Where's Nurse Joy?"

Pikachu shrugged. Ash sighed, "It's just us, I guess. I'm always glad I have you, buddy."

"Pikaka."

"Aww, I always love to see trainers bonding with Pokemon." Gary said teasingly from the entrance of the tent.

Ash jumped up in surprise, "Gary?!"

"The one and only."

"Oh, shush. There are _loads_ of Garys out there."

"But none of them can hold a candle to my amazing good looks and talent."

"Or your nerdiness."

"Hey, I resent that." Gary grinned, walking towards the smaller boy, "And here I came all the way just to see that beautiful face of yours."

Ash blushed, "You're such a sweet-talker, y'know that?"

"Who, me?" the researcher feigned confusion, cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands, "No, I prefer to call it honesty."

Ash blushed harder, "I hate it when you do that. I always turn so red. I look like a tomato."

Gary laughed, "Aww, but I think it's really really cute, though." he kissed Ash's nose, "I like making you blush."

Ash tilted his head a little, indicating that he wanted a kiss on his cheek, too. Gary smiled and placed kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, and jaw.

Ash pushed out his bottom lip, "You forgot the most important part."

Gary raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Oh, now did I? How about I fix that?" he leaned in and kissed Ash hard.

Ash let out a little 'oh' of surprise, clearly not expecting such a passionate kiss, but he melted into it quickly. Gary made it deeper, and the trainer had to arch is back to keep their lips locked. Not that he minded, of course. Not when Gary's arms were around him to keep him from hitting the ground.

They finally pulled away from each other, both panting furiously. There was even a light blush painted onto Gary's face, which wasn't something that happened often.

"That was sudden." Ash commented, scanning the room for Pikachu (who was very good at disappearing at times like these. At the beginning, Ash thought it was out of tact, then he realized that neither Pikachu, nor Umbreon when he was present, wanted to witness such moments for their own sake rather than their trainers'.)

"Yeah, well. Misty said something to me that got me thinking." Gary answered, turning Ash's face back towards his own.

Ash raised an eyebrow, and Gary recounted Misty's words to him. The raven-haired trainer looked reminiscent by the end of Gary's explanation, "So the girls really _are_ catching on. Took them long enough- they'll get there soon. And seriously, Misty always gives good advice. We really did like each other back in the day. She's right- we wouldn't still be together now, even if we had given it a go, but it might've been fun. You know, to give it a try."

Gary shrugged.

"Not now, though." Ash added quickly, "You're the only one for me now."

Gary bit his earlobe, "And don't you forget it. But listen- that's not what she said that made me think."

"Then what is?"

"She said- whatever you want to tell Ash, tell him now. Don't put it off until later, because tomorrow never comes. And sometimes, tomorrow is too late."

Ash nodded slowly, "She's right."

"And I thought, you know everything I want you to know, right? You know all about me, you know how much I love you, you know what I want for our future." Gary continued.

Ash nodded again.

"So I was like, what is it that I need to tell Ash? Like, _is_ there anything? And it just came to me, boom. That there is something I need you to know."

Ash intertwined his fingers with his boyfriends, 'Yeah?"

"You're a big deal in Pallet. And wherever you go, you end up a big deal there. Girls like you, guys think you're cool, grandparents think you're sweet, kids think you're super-strong. And I'm glad, because you are and you deserve it. But you also get into so many risky situations, and I worry."

"I already know that, though."

"Yeah, you know that I worry about you getting hurt. But it's not just about that." Gary shrugged, "It's about people? Places, maybe, or distance."

"Gary, look at me." Ash said softly, 'What are you trying to say here?"

Gary swallowed and lifted his head to meet Ash's eyes, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

There was a beat of silence, where a mild look of surprise dominated Ash's features, "Lose me?"

"Yes. That you'll travel too far and realize you don't need me anymore. That one of those risky situations could take you away from me. That you'll meet someone...better. So many things, Ash, and it's a bit scary, because all of my worst fears are like this. I just- I can't lose you. I can't be without you, Ash, I don't know _how_. I _need_ you. God, I love you _so much_

Ash circled his arms around Gary's waist and buried his head into his chest. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, before Ash finally pulled back, 'Look at me, Gary Oak."

Gary did.

"You are the most amazing person I know, and I don't care where I travel or who I meet, you'll always be the only one for me. I won't get hurt in all those risky situations because I know I have something- some _body_ there for me. I have _you_ \- I have someone to come back to, I have someone to _fight_ for. The people I meet will always become my friends, but _you_ \- you matter the most, you're the reason I wake up with a smile on my face every morning. And when my day goes to shit, I come running to you, because I know you can make it better. I can't _breath_ without you, Gary." he took a breath, memorizing the look on Gary's face, "You won't lose me. I love you, and I'm not leaving you ever."

Gary pulled his boyfriend into him roughly, burying his face in the soft black hair, 'Okay." he whispered, "Okay."

"Don't- don't think like that, promise me." Ash breathed, "You know I love you."

"I do! Of course I do, Ash." Gary said hurriedly, "It's just a thing."

'Well, it's not a thing anymore." the younger boy said softly.

They stood there for another moments, just soaking each other in, before Ash muttered, "I think Max's match has started."

"Yeah, it just did, like, thirty seconds ago."

Ash stood on his toes and kissed Gary lightly, "Come on. Let's go cheer him on." he said, tugging the boy towards the window.

Gary said nothing, simply allowed himself be pulled forward, gazing at the younger boy with a small smile on his face. And he knew he was lucky, and he knew he was happy and he knew everything would be okay.

And Ash turned around to beam at him excitedly when Max scored a direct hit, and Gary couldn't help but melt a little, because this boy was such a _beautiful person_.

And Gary was so, so in love.

\-------------------------

"Altaria, Draco Meteor!" 

"Jump on them!"

Treeko went on climbing the rocks from the Draco Meteor, much like Pikachu had done with Rock Tomb.

"He and Ash practiced this together." Misty explained to the others.

"Dragon Rush!" Tommy ordered.

Treeko, who was in the air, mid-jump, was confronted by an enormous and clearly powerful Dragon Rush.

For a moment, Max froze, taking in the size of the attack, "I suck at thinking on my feet." he muttered, "What would Ash do?"

Treeko cried out in pain as the attack hit full force, but he still managed to stagger to his feet.

"And Treeko's suffering because of me." Max groaned, "Think, Max, think. What would Ash do? What would Brock do?"

Ash, from the tent, was clearly getting frustrated, "C'mon, Max, you can do better than that! Where's the enthusiasm?!"

"He can't hear you." Gary said boredly.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, of _course_ he can hear me. The tent is closer to the field than the bloody bleachers, and I still heard Brock and Misty screaming their goddamn heads off from there, so fuck off and let me do my thing because Max is losing and _he can win_." this came out in one breath, and Gary backed away, arms up in mock-surrender.

"Okay, okay, sorry. God."

"Altaria!" Tommy called out, "Use Sky Attack!"

"Treeko- use- use- Pound!"

Treeko did as he was told, though it didn't help as much.

Ash let out a groan, " _Pound?!_ Max, _you_ were the one who told me that using those kind of attacks against aerial attacks don't work as well." he turned to Gary, "He's losing it. COME ON, MAX, GET IT TOGETHER!"

Max heard this. He whipped around to glare at Ash, "I'm _trying!_ "

"Altaria, Dragon Rush again!"

"Dig to dodge!" Max commanded, and Ash facepalmed.

"Poor Max. He's feeling pressurized." Delia murmured.

"He just lost focus. And he lost sync with Treeko." Brock said, eyeing the battle critically.

"He can do this, he can still turn it around. Go, Max!" May cried.

"Looks like Ash is getting pretty worked up, too." Dawn observed as Ash yelled at Max from the tent.

"What's he saying?"

"I don't know." Tracey said, "But I hope it's the Ash-motivation. Maybe that can help Max out. After all, Ash has gone through this very feeling in his own battles, but he still managed to turn it around.

"MAX!" Ash bellowed, " _SNAP OUT OF IT!_! You are _not_ getting eliminated here, you need to battle _me!_ You promised!"

"I can't help it I don't know-" Max spluttered indignantly.

"Like _hell_ you don't know! You know more than I do!" 

"I'm _trying_ , I don't know what you would do in these type of situations!"

Ash blinked at the younger boy for a moment.

"Altaria, Draco Meteor into the holes!" Tommy shouted.

"Get out of there and use Leaf Storm!" Max said desperately.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ash thundered.

"Shut _up_ , I don't-"

"Not what am _I_ doing, Max." Ash's voice was gentler now, more understanding, "It's not what _I'm_ doing or what _I_ would do- it's about _you_."

Max gazed at Ash for a second, "It's about me." he repeated.

"Exactly.

"What am I doing?" Max murmured. He stared at the battlefield, where Treeko was staggering to his feet once more, "Good God, what am I _doing?!_ Hang in there, Treeko!"

The leaf storm collided with Draco Meteor. And just like that, Max grinned.

A smile spread across Ash's face, too. He raised his voice once more, "GO FOR IT!"

And Max turned around to give his friend a thumbs-up.

"No sweat. I got this."

\-----------------------------------

"Now, Altaria, Sky Attack!"

"Quick Attack!"

The attacks clashed. Treeko was powerful in his delivery, and the bird staggered a little.

Max took his chance.

"Jump on its back, and whatever happens, don't let go!"

And Treeko jumped.

" _Yes_ , Max." Ash breathed in relief, " _That_ is your style, you can do it, you can make this work." 

He felt a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders. He sighed in contentment as he leaned back into Gary's chest, "He just needed a little push."

"I noticed. You're good at that type of thing." Gary wrapped his arms around Ash, his chest pressed into the boy's back, "You should try inspriational speaking. You've got the childishness that somehow motivates people."

"I am not childish. I just don't speak bullshit language, unlike some people I know." 

"Excuse me, it's called _scientific terms_ , not bullshit speaking. And it's far easier to understand than all the battle terminology you throw out, thinking you're all professional."

"Um, excuse _me_ , but my battle terminology makes perfect sense, thank you very much. You're just not smart enough to get it." Ash retorted.

"I'm smarter than you are." Gary said loftily.

"The fuck you are. You just think- GO, MAX! YES, THAT'S AN _AWESOME_ MOVE!"

Treeko, still on Altaria's back, was launching a series of Leaf Blade attacks, and Altaria's strength was slowly deteriorating.

"Use Pound to slam it to the ground!" Max shouted.

Treeko did as he was told. Although Altaria fell, it still rose again, determined to keep fighting. But Max had gained the momentum, "Bullet Seed!"

"Excellent." Ash and Gary chorused excitedly.

"No, Altaria! Draco Meteor!" Tommy cried.

"Nope, too late. Leaf Storm- finish it!"

Treeko launched an extremely powerful Leaf Storm, and there was no doubt that the battle was over, even before the leaves cleared up. Because Treeko leapt towards Max, arms crossed expectantly, and there was the familiar thud which signaled the fall of a Pokemon, the end of a battle.

"Come on." May whispered from the stands.

The referee nodded, "Altaria is unable to battle. The winner is Treeko, and the match goes to Max Maple of Petalburg City, Hoenn."

"YES!" the section of the bleachers containing Max's friends rose, screaming wildly.

"He did it, he's going to the finals, _my baby brother's in the finals_ , guys!" May squealed, hugging Delia excitedly.

"He really turned it around." Delia said proudly, "He was wonderful."

"This is _awesome_ , Ash versus Max is gonna happen!" Brock said readily.

"He lost focus for a little while there in the middle, but he got himself back on track and ended it on his terms. That's the most important thing." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. It's something every trainer's gotta go through." Tracey agreed, "Some sort of self-realization."

"Yup, and it looks like Tommy and Max are still friendly." Dawn watched the two boys shake hands, "I'm glad Tommy's a good sport, too."

"You were great, Max." Tommy said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I lost it a little, though, towards the middle." Max said sheepishly.

"Yeah, ya did. But you got yourself back in the game, and that's all that really matters in the end. I mean, you won, didn't you? No matter what happened in the battle, you turned the tables on me."

"Maybe. I don't know. I feel like I learnt something from this battle, though."

"Me, too." Tommy agreed, "But seriously, Max, You deserve this win, you're an awesome trainer. Good luck in the finals."

"Thanks, Tommy. I'll see ya after." Max held up his hand for a high-five.

Tommy obliged, "You bet."

\-------------------------------------------

"Now it's the finals." Ash let out a breath, "You ready, Pikachu? We're up against Max in, like, fifteen minutes."

Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy healed you up real well, didn't she?"

Pikachu grinned, "Pipikaka."

"I'm excited." Gary commented, "You and Max have really different and unique battle styles, but you two know each other and your techniques so well. You can't let your guard down."

"Me and Pikachu are hyped, too." Ash said, "I promised this battle to Max almost three years ago. Just before he and May left Kanto and headed home. And then I left for Sinnoh the next day."

"No way- that was _three years ago?_ " Gary said in disbelief, "Are you trying to tell me you circled the Sinnoh Region for _three years?_ "

"No." Ash snorted, "I reached Sinnoh a couple of months before I turned fourteen. And then I competed in the League a year and a half later, when I was fifteen. And then I got home, and some time later, I turned sixteen."

"Hmm..." Gary frowned, 'Wow, that actually makes sense."

"Whatever. I _can_ make sense, you know."

"I _didn't_ know, to be honest."

"Shut up." Ash rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to watch me win this thing?"

"I'd cheer whether you win or lose." Gary said predictably, "But, yes, I'm ready to watch you do an amazing job."

"And win."

Gary grinned, "And win. Confident baby. Maybe we can celebrate after the win."

Ash winked, "Maybe."

"You could dress up for me. As a maid, I was thinking.

Ash shook his head teasingly, "Heyyy, I don't think so. If I win," he tugged at Gary's collar, "then _you've_ gotta give _me_ a present."

Gary gulped, "Y-yeah? What kind of present?"

Ash shrugged innocently, "Oh, I don't know. Anything you want." he lowered his voice to make sure none of the assistants could hear, "And by anything, I mean _anything_."

Gary just about squeaked, "Oh." he cleared his throat, making his voice more normal, "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want." Ash bit his lip lightly, "Work with it." he shrugged again, "Because if I win, you're gonna give me a _really_ good night. I'd deserve it, right?"

"Fuck." Gary breathed, "You bastard, if I get hard right now-"

"There's a bathroom somewhere here." Ash waved carelessly, "Jerk off thinking about me dressed as a maid on a strip pole or something."

"Holy Arceus." Gary growled, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what, baby?" Ash glanced around again, making sure that all the assistants were outside helping with the field change. He then lifted up his arms, "You have five minutes."

Gary pounced.

"Mmmhmm." Ash pulled away from the kiss briefly, "You know we're not gonna have sex in five minutes, right?"

"I know." Gary hissed, biting the sking underneath Ash's collar, "But there's a lot I _can_ do in five minutes, and this-" he left a trail of kisses up Ash's neck, "is one of them."

Ash whimpered, "You mean get me horny and then make me take the stage in front of the entire region?"

"Your fault." Gary kissed him hard, "Sexy asshole."

Ash caught Gary's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked, and Gary let out such a sexual moan that Ash honestly considered withdrawing from the League and dragging his boyfriend to the nearest bathroom.

"Remembe that time I made you- _ah!_ \- cream y-your pants?" Ash remembered in a squeak as Gary continued sucking at his skin.

"I thought that never happened." Gary muttered, "And it wasn't _my_ fault. It was yours."

Ash's laugh broke into a series of whimpers as Gary's hands wandered all over, his hands settling very, _very_ low on the trainer's back. His lips collided with Ash's in a series of heated kisses.

A sudden noise from outside the tent made them jump apart.

Ash checked his watch, "F-five minutes up. Whew. That whistle must have been to signal something in the field change."

Gary groaned and pulled away, "I don't even know if that satisfied me temporarily or just frustrated me more. Here." he tugged at Ash's shirt, "Straighten yourself up."

Ash fixed his hair and hat while Gary straightened his shirt.

"Three minute warning, guys!" a voice called.

"Max!" Ash said as the younger boy entered the tent, "Where were you?"

"Gettin' Treeko fixed up. He's ready for the finals." Max answered.

"Awesome battle, buddy." Ash ruffled Max's hair, "I'm impressed."

"You are? Why?" Max asked in confusion, "I did so badly. I only just managed to scrape a win."

"Hey. Number one, it's not about whether you won by a long shot or by a not-so-long one. You turned the tables. You believed in yourself and in Treeko." Ash said, "And number two, I'm impressed because every trainer has that moment of self-realization, but not every trainer still manages to win. You took your chance, though. It was great."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Max, you were battling and losing, and I was yelling at you from the tent." Ash smiled, "It's not many people who would ignore the fact that I'm yelling, and instead focus on what I'm trying to say."

Max shrugged, "You're you and I'm me. I'll always respect what you've gotta say."

"I know. But it's not something everyone would do, and I'm really impressed that you did."

"Oh. Well. Thanks, Ash. You and Pikachu ready to lose?" Max grinned.

Ash laughed, "In your dreams, pipsqueak. You are going _down_."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Ash and Max." an assistant poked her head into the Tent, "You're up in a minute."

"Got it. Thanks." Max gave her a thumbs-up.

"Well, buddy. Guess it's go time." Ash said, "No hard feeling, right?"

"Of course not!" Max assured him, "We're gonna have the most epic battle the Battlefield League has ever seen. Let's do it!"

"I guess I need to head back to the bleachers now." Gary said, "I'll cheer from there."

"Like you're _supposed_ to." Max reminded him, "You're not even supposed to _be_ down here!"

"Whatever. Good luck, Max. Do your best out there."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Gary."

Gary turned to Ash, a soft smile on his face, "You can do this, right?"

Ash nodded confidently, "For sure. Me and Pikachu have this in the bag."

"Don't count on it!" Max said.

Gary's smile grew wider, "Good luck, baby. I'll be cheering." he leaned forward and kissed Ash tenderly.

" _Okay_ , guys, let's go!" Max said impatiently.

Ash and Gary laughed at this. Gary pet Pikachu's tail and gave Ash one last hug, "I love you so much."

Ash breathed in Gary's scent for a moment, "I love you, too."

This time, Max didn't roll his eyes or tell them to hurry along. He simply stood there, tapping his foot, waiting for them to get a move on. Not much else he could do, anyway.

"Go on." Gary said, "You got this."

Ash nodded, "Yup."

And Gary waved and departed for the bleachers to rejoin the rest of the group, and Ash and Max took a deep breath before exchanging a quick fist-bump.

"Remember. This battle is three years in the making." Max said, "We'll probably battle loads of times after this. But this is the important one."

"This is the real deal."

Max looked up at Ash, determination radiating from him, "We've got to make this good, Ash. This is the battle you promised me all those years ago."

Ash gestured for Max to follow him out onto the battlefield, "I know. And look where we are today. I never break a promise."

"This is the first time we're gonna battle. I'm so psyched."

"Me, too."

"And, Ash, before we head out." Max stopped and grabbed Ash's wrist before they exited the Tent, "I just want to say- thanks."

Ash blinked, "Thanks? For what?"

"For everything. You've been like my mentor, y'know? Ever since I was seven years old and we were travelling Hoenn and Kanto. I know I acted like a smart-aleck most of the time, but I've always admired you and your battling style and stuff."

"That's nice of ya, Max."

"No, seriously. I mean, it's only when you become a trainer that you realize how much hard work it takes." Max said, "But you taught me a lot. Not just about battling, but about...other stuff. I don't know how to describe it."

"Outlook." Ash said, "Your outlook on life is the most important thing when you're a trainer. Nothing you do should be considered a waste of time. It might look like you're doing the stupidest things, but if you see it as something that'll help you, it's not pointless."

"Yeah." Max nodded, "So before we go out there, I know this battle is important because it's the one you promised me... but it's also important because I feel like I've come up a level. I'm battling _you_. You taught me almost everything I know."

Ash shook his head, smiling, "I haven't taught you everything you know. I've taught you _some_ stuff, and there are some things you've understood by yourself. And I already told you, Max- I hardly deserve any thanks. I think you should be really proud of yourself."

Max shrugged, "Yeah. But it's not just me being proud of myself that matters. It's-" he broke off, blinking at Ash a little sheepishly, and then looking down at the floor.

"It's important to be proud of yourself." Ash contradicted.

"Yeah, but not as important as- as, y'know, other things you work for."

And just like that, Ash knew what he meant.

"Max. You know I'm really proud of you, too."

And Max lit up like the sun, beaming at Ash excitedly, "Really?"

"Really. I'm extremely proud of you. Because you're becoming an awesome trainer, and you've got a good mindset. And that's how it should be, and that's the kind of thing we learnt from our journey together. You're using all that stuff now, on your new adventure. And I'm really, really proud of you."

Max's eyes shone, "Thanks, Ash. We're gonna blow up this field, aren't we?"

"You bet."

"Then come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As Max dashed out of the Tent, Ash couldn't help the smile that was forming on his own face. It was almost surreal, he thought, to be standing in wait for the finals of an unofficial League against the young boy who had once tried to convince him that he was a gym leader. They had been through so much, and Ash had learned from Max, and Max had learned from Ash. They had both worked hard, and Max looked up to Ash, learnt from his techniques and his mistakes, admired his style and his way of doing things.

When Ash and Max parted ways after the Kanto Battle Frontier, Max promised he'd become a great trainer one day, and Ash had promised a battle.

And here they were.

After everything that happened through all his journeys, Ash never expected his first battle against Max to be in the finals of a huge tournament. Max was the kid who at first had trailed along behind him and May and made annoying, smart-aleck comments and acted like he knew better than they all did. He was the boy who had grown on their journey, who had started understanding the difficulties of the Pokemon world, who had realized that there were more important things than winning a battle. He parted from Ash as someone who the raven-haired trainer respected and liked and admired. One of his best friends.

He'd come a long way, and Ash was so, so proud of him.

In fact, they'd both started out as headstrong young kids who wanted to make it, and they were both rash and slightly cocky at times, but they'd overcome their difficulties, and they were standing strong.

"I was a little kid with a big dream when I first met him." Ash said to Pikachu, "And he had big dreams, too. To take over the gym after Norman finishes his run. We still have big dreams, but we've grown a lot, haven't we?"

The first time they met, Max had tried to convince Ash that he was the leader of the Petalburg City Gym, and told him that Ash needed to battle him to get a badge.

Fast forward nearly three years later, they were competing against each other in the finals of the Battlefield League.

Yes, it was pretty amazing. They'd all started out small, without a clue about the real world. Not knowing all the things that were out there waiting for them. They started out as little kids with big dreams, and no idea how to accomplish them. They'd gone through the highs and lows, the ups and downs. They'd fought and cried and laughed and battled and worked their way up from where they'd started out.

And just look at them now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Amber eyes met dark brown. The younger nodded readily, prepared to take on his biggest challenge yet.

The older simply smiled. He was proud and excited, yes. But he was completely confident, too. He'd trained a lot, and his faithful partner was yet to let him down.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Treeko, you're up for battle!"

"And the trainers have sent out their Pokémon for the finals of The Battlefield League!" Suzie announced, "Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The winner takes all!"

The referee surveyed the field and nodded, "Begin!"

"Pikachu, let's have fun and do our best." Ash said, "As long as you do your best, you wouldn't have let me down- and as long as I give it my one hundred percent, I wouldn't have let you down, either. We know this drill."

Pikachu shot Ash a thumbs up and a quick smile. Max shook his head, "Don't be so confident."

"Why not?" Ash challenged, "We're not gonna make this easy, Max. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. But I'm still gonna come out on top."

Ash's competitive fire had been lit. His smiled in anticipation, "I don't know Max. Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Max replied, "And you, Ash?"

"Surprising you should ask, seeing as you know me so well." Ash grinned, "I was born ready. Pikachu- thunderbolt!"

"Leaf Storm!" Max countered.

The attacks clashed. The leaves went limp from the electricity and fell to the ground. At the same time, it had formed a shield and blocked the thunderbolt from reaching Treeko.

"Quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Max chuckled, "Let's show 'em how fast you've gotten, Treeko- counter it with Quick Attack."

Ash squinted. He knew Treeko's speed very well, since he and Pikachu were the ones who helped him train, "Pikachu, switch into agility."

Just as the two Pokémon were about to crash, Pikachu utilized his Agility Attack, darting around the field so quickly that he was barely visible.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"Pound!" Max cried, scouring the field for Pikachu. It was a sudden blast that signaled the yellow Pokémon's whereabouts- he and Treeko had gon head-to-head- or maybe it was tail-to-tail- in a duel of Iron Tail versus Pound.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

The thunderbolt hit Treeko squarely. Max's eyes widened, "Oh, no! You okay. buddy?"

Treeko staggered a bit before pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright- Leaf Storm!" 

Ash watched the leaves closely, remembering the way they had acted as some sort of shield for Treeko moments ago. His eyes lit up, "Alright, let's try this out, Pikachu. Use your tail to create a kind of whirlwind in the leaves. Like a leaf tornado."

Pikachu didn't even hesitate at the strange idea. He bounded straight into the eye of the leaf storm, using his tail to create gusts of circling wind.

"What're you up to?" Max demanded.

Ash bit his lip, "Wait for it."

Sure enough, the leaves had become a leaf-tornado, just as Ash had predicted. And it was being entirely controlled by Pikachu's tail, which was still rotating the keep the wind circling.

Max gaped, "A Pikachu Leaf Tornado."

Ash, "That's a cool name. A Pikachu Leaf Tornado." he paused for a second, "Keep it going Pikachu. I've got another idea."

Max held his ground, "Bring it on, Ash. We're ready."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"He's so cute." Gary muttered to Brock and Tracey, "He gets so confident and excited when he battles. And it's _so cute._ "

"Shut _up_ , Gary!" Tracey's eyes were glued to the Battlefield, "What the _hell_ is he trying to do?"

"How long is Pikachu gonna keep that tornado going?" Brock wondered.

"He always knows what he's doing." Gary disagreed staunchly.

He was met with two unimpressed stares. The boy shrugged, "Okay, fine, not _always_. But this time he does. I can tell. I can feel it."

"Are you even watching the battle?" Brock raised an eyebrow, "Or are you too busy watching his ass?"

Gary grinned at this, "Of course I'm watching my baby's battle. I don't need to watch his ass- it's already mine."

"He's already yours too, and you still watch- oh my God, that is BRILLIANT!" Brock leapt up, mouth wide open at the sight before him.

Gary turned his attention back onto the field, ignoring Misty's, May's and Dawn's squeals of excitement and disbelief.

He blinked at the scene before him.

Max, half-admiring and half-disbelieving. Treeko, ready to take on the attack, but also slightly terrified. Ash, arms crossed confidently. And Pikachu....

Pikachu spinning an enormous _electric leaf tornado_. With his tiny tail.

"Holy fucking shit." Tracey muttered, "He's done it again. How does Ash manage? How does _Pikachu_ manage?"

"And.... GO!" Ash bellowed, and to all of their shock, instead of sending the tornado at Treeko, Pikachu charged at him instead, with full speed, as if he wasn't trailing a humongous attack behind him. Pikachu jumped, and from his spot in the air, sent the tornado crashing down on Treeko.

May let out a whimper, "That must've hurt."

"GO, ASH!" Dawn cried, "And, Max, you can do this!"

"Treeko!" Max cried, 'Can you get up?"

Treeko stood up, wobbling slightly, but there was still fierce determination in his eyes. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.

"I'm impressed." Ash nodded, "Not many Pokémon would've been able to stand after that. Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Treeko once more.

"Use your tail to flip him into the air!" Max yelled.

Treeko used his tail as a launch pad and- as Max had told him to do- flipped the yellow Pokémon into the air, deeming the Volt Tackle void. 

"That was brilliant." Brock said, "And Pikachu's taken recoil damage, too."

"Pikachu, dig!" Ash ordered. Pikachu landed on the ground and performed the attack.

"What? Why dig?" Misty questioned.

"I think it's so that Treeko doesn't attack Pikachu when he's still taking recoil damage." Gary said thoughtfully, "It wasn't supposed to be an attack, just a safe-keeping."

"Okay, now come out and use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu leapt out from underneath Treeko and delivered a powerful thunderbolt.

"Let's finish it." Ash said gamely, "Volt Tackle."

Pikachu dashed towards Treeko- but not using Volt Tackle.

"What's Pikachu doing?" Max muttered.

"That's not Volt Tackle, is it?" Delia craned her neck to watch.

Professor Oak shook his head, eyes widening, "It most certainly is not, Delia. In fact, watching the way Pikachu is rotating his arm, I'd say he's attempting to use-"

"- _Thunderpunch!_ " Gary, Brock and Tracey finished in unison.

"Wait. I didn't know Pikachu knew Thunderpunch." Dawn said in surprise.

Brock shrugged wanly, "He doesn't."

"Or maybe he's just learnt it?" Tracey suggested faintly.

Gary leaned against the railing, his eyes never leaving the battle, 'Looks like we're about to find out."

\------------------------------------------------

"Pikachu?" Ash called out, but Pikachu didn't look back, didn't stop. His speed got faster and faster, his arm rotating so quickly that Ash was afraid it had broken.

"Pikapikapikapika....CHUUU!"

And Treeko was kneeling on the ground once more, and Pikachu was panting from the effort, and Ash and Max were standing there, watching in disbelief, and the crowd was going wild....

"And that was a perfectly executed move!" Suzie droned on, but Ash could barely hear her. He could feel his excitement and pride bubble up inside him, but the shock was still strong.

He was so surprised, because Pikachu's dig had been shaky until the battle against Lilliane, and then it had suddenly become perfect, and Pikachu hadn't even _attempted_ Thunderpunch before this moment. But here he was, having performed a perfect attack.

"Treeko's taken some serious damage." Suzie continued, "Thanks to Pikachu's Thunderpunch. Can he continue?"

Ash let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, " _Thunderpunch._ "

Pikachu turned back to look at him.

Ash shook his head, "I'm so freakin' proud of you, ya know that?"

Pikachu looked pleased at this comment, "Pikaka."

"A thunderbolt to finish, then, shall we?"

Pikachu nodded, sending a perfect Thunderbolt at Treeko. The green Pokémon fell.

"Oh." May whispered from the bleachers, "I'm happy for Ash... but poor Max. He's worked so hard for this, and he hardly manage to land an attack."

"He _is_ just a rookie." Brock reminded her, "Ash is more experienced, that's all. Max did incredible, and runner-up is amazing."

"Yeah, I know, but..." May trailed off sadly.

Max's shoulders fell. He didn't mind losing, but this battle hadn't been as good as he'd hoped. _He_ hadn't been as good as he'd hoped. Ash had been unbelievable, of course, but the younger boy had hardly managed to land a hit. Battling against Ash was far different from watching him, that was for sure.

"Treeko?" he called out.

The referee squinted, "It looks as if Treeko is unable to-"

"-wait!"

Max looked up at the sound of Ash's voice. Ash's eyes were wide and stunned, and he looked so appreciative that Max was starting to wonder what he'd missed.

"Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen!" Suzie cried, "This battle has pushed Treeko to his absolute limits, but instead of giving up and admitting defeat, he's using that energy. It looks as if Treeko won't be Treeko for long!"

"Wha-" Max stumbled back in shock as he watched his tiny little Pokémon glow in a burst of white light. And then Treeko was growing larger, as tall as Max, his shape was changing....and it couldn't be, but it was- Max could hardly wrap his head around it. The crowd was going crazy, and he could vaguely hear his sister cheering in delight, but none of that matter. Nothing mattered except for the spectacle that was happening right in front of him.

And there he stood, in all his glory, a larger green Pokémon with leaves on his arms and head. He reflected the lights of the stadium, and he was strong and powerful and ready, so _determined_ , and Max hardly dared to believe it, but he still whispers its name.

" _Grovyle_."

Grovyle raised his head grandly, nodding first at Max and then at Ash and Pikachu, who were cheering excitedly.

"Alright!" Ash cried, "I knew that wasn't all you two had to give us. The battle that everyone's gonna remember? It starts _now_!"

Max and Grovyle exchanged a glance, before facing their opponents, all four of them wearing matching grins. Now- _now_ they were truly ready.

"Bring it on."

\------------------------------------------

"THIS IS SO TOTALLY AMAZING!" Dawn shrieked, clutching Misty in giddy excitement.

"I knew it, I _knew_ Max wouldn't go down!" May said in a whisper, "I mean- either Max or Ash could win.... but I knew that if Max was to lose, he would've put up more of a fight. He hardly landed any hits till now, but I think that's about to change."

"This is all extremely exciting, of couse." Professor Oak said, running a hand through his hair, "But thoroughly unexpected all the same."

"That's what _makes_ it so exciting." Delia replied cheerfully.

"You can say that again." Gary shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, first Pikachu leanrs Thunderpunch, and then Treeko evolves into Grovyle? That's pretty action-packed for one battle."

"In fact, all that action happened in the last," Brock checked his watch, "seven minutes. So. That's pretty cool."

"Max is at an advantage now. Grovyle's newly evolved at full energy, while Pikachu's already tired from the past fifteen minutes." Tracey said, "Let's see."

"Grovyle, Quick Attack!" Max said. Grovyle took off with so much speed that Max looked a little taken aback. 

"Pikachu, countershield." Ash said.

Pikachu quickly emitted electricity and started spinning, forming a brilliant countershield.

"Alright, Grovyle, Leaf Storm!" Max cried.

Grovyle didn't send out a leaf storm. Instead, he smashed his arms into the ground, and Max was stunned, and Ash could hardly breath-

" _Frenzy plant_?" Max gaped in amazement, "No _way!_ That's awesome, Grovyle, you're the greatest! Yes, use Frenzy Plant!"

"Okay, this is _way_ too much action for one battle." Dawn said faintly, "Thunderpunch, evolution, Frenzy Plant. I'm done."

May giggled, "But those four sure are pumped. They're far from done. The battle's far from over."

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu was slammed to the ground from the force of the attack, 'Are you alright?"

"Pipika." Pikachu got up, dusting himself off, 'Pikachu chupika."

"Yeah, they _are_ strong." Ash looked eager, "Ready for an awesome battle? Thunderbolt!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

The stems grew everywhere once more, but Ash was ready this time, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail to cut them up!"

Pikachu executed this move smoothly, and the chopped-up stalks flew around the air.

"Use them to jump!" Ash ordered. Pikachu took off, hopping from one piece to another with excellent agility.

Max nodded, "Impressive. Of course. But not this time, guys- Grovyle, Bullet Seed."

Pikachu dodges as fast as he could, but three consecutive Bullet Seeds hit his stomach squarely, and he was slammed to the ground. Ash winced, "Pikachu, Dig!"

Pikachu disappeared into the ground, and Max smirked.

Ash saw this, "You have an idea."

"Maybe I do. I don't know if it'll work, though, so I won't risk it."

Ash opened his mouth, before hesitating and closing it again. Max eyed him curiously, so Ash sighed and spoke.

"I probably shouldn't say anything, seeing as you're my opponent and all. I'm not really helping myself by doing this, but let me tell you Max- I never took a chance and regretted it."

Max stared, "Huh?"

"I never took a chance and regretted it. You just said you had an idea, right?." 

"Yeah."

"Well, then, go for it. Just because you don't know if the idea will work doesn't mean you shouldn't take the risk and try it out." Ash explained.

Max still looked confused, "What d'ya mean?"

"What I mean, Max, is..." Ash looked around at the stadium, taking in his surroundings for a moment, before turning back to Max and saying, "The only chances we regret are the ones we don't take."

"I-" Max paused, "I think.... I think I get it."

Ash smiled softly, "Yeah. I knew you would."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pikachu's been underground for almost thirty seconds." Misty observed.

"Well, I don't think two opponents have ever decided that the middle of the battle's the best time for a conversation." Gary snorted, watching Ash converse with Max.

"It's almost as if Ash is coaching Max through the battle." Professor Oak said.

"Coaching? But Max had practiced so much." May said, puzzled, "Why does he need coaching?"

"Not like that, I don't think." Brock, too, watched Ash speak to Max, "Not battle tactics. More like... life tactics?"

"Hmm...." May said thoughtfully, "Like... when I was a rookie coordinator, Solidad would give me advice in the middle of contests. Not battle advice- stuff like telling me to enjoy the moment and not think too much."

"Exactly." Brock nodded, "I think that's what's going on here."

"You know what _I_ think?" Dawn said impatiently, "I think Pikachu is stuck underground."

As if on cue, Max raised his voice and called, "Grovyle, Frenzy Plant- into the ground!"

Ash's mouth dropped open for a split second, "Pikachu, get out of-"

"Pikakachuuu!" the Pokémon's pained voice rang out, and it was clear that the Frenzy Plant had met it's mark.

"Alright, Grovyle." Max said excitedly, "I think we finished it. I don't think he'll be able to battle anymore."

Pikachu leapt out from under the ground, battered. He'd clearly taken a lot of damage.

"Pikachu?" Ash said worriedly, "Can you go on?"

Pikachu, though he was drained and tired, nodded.

And Ash trusted Pikachu enough to say, "Thunderbolt!"

"Leaf Storm!"

The attacks clashed, and Ash gritted his teeth. He needed to end the battle, and end it on his terms, too. 

"Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" Max ordered. 

A sudden idea occurred to Ash, "Hit them back with Iron Tail!"

Whatever Max had been expecting, it was not seven consecutive Bullet Seeds boomeranging back and smacking Grovyle.

"Quick Attack when he's still down!" Ash shouted. Pikachu hit Grovyle with a full-on Quick Attack, putting every ounce of energy into it.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

The attacks clashed once more, and Ash wasted no time, "Thunderpunch!"

Grovyle let out a groan of agony as the powerful punch hit his stomach.

"No- Grovyle! Max cried, "Leaf Blade!"

Before Grovyle could use Leaf Blade, Ash had already shouted, "Thunder Attack!"

The attack was so incredibly powerful that it was a shock that Grovyle was still standing, albeit limply.

"Grovyle? Are you okay?" Max called.

Grovyle nodded faintly.

.

"Pikachu?" Ash said, "You good?"

Pikachu nodded, too.

Ash and Max squared in on each other, eyes locked. And they knew it right then- the battle had to be finished. They were ready.

Ash flipped his hat, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Grovyle, Frenzy Plant!"

And the Frenzy Plant was strong, extremely powerful, the stems launching out in every which way. Pikachu dodged, even though some stems managed to hit him, and then he was running faster, gathering more speed and electricity as he crashed into Grovyle. And then there was a blast, a burst of white light from the electricity, and they really had blown up the field, just like Max had predicted.

The audience were on their feet, but no one made any noise. Their eyes never left the battlefield, and all they wanted to know was what had happened, who was still standing- but there was no way to find out, because the smoke hadn't cleared yet.

May and Delia were sitting in their seats nervously, but Misty, Professor Oak and Gary were leaning over the railing, trying to get a glimpse of the results of the battle. Tracey and Dawn were silently praying for both Ash and Max, torn between who they thought would be the victor.

Brock just watched, and couldn't help the sense of peace and pride he felt at how far the two trainers had come.

Suzie wasn't announcing. The Kanto Gym Leaders were standing in silent anticipation. Agatha herself looked eager, but at the same time maintained the composture that such a high position required.

And out on the Battlefield, Ash had covered his eyes to shield himself from the dust, and Max was coughing from the smoke, and neither of them could see, nor could they hear, but that was _insane_ , because never had a League Tournament Stadium been so silent. And Max wondered whether Grovyle would have made it, and Ash wondered whether Pikachu was okay. And in the whirlwind of thoughts and expectations and anticipation, Max felt a feeling of serenity settle in.

He didn't mind losing now.

A win would be fantastic, of course, but a loss wouldn't make him feel awful at all. Just before Treeko had evolved, when Max thought it was over, he had felt _terrible_.

Because he hadn't battled up to his full potential, he hadn't made it a battle to remember. He hadn't taken any risks, taken any chances, and he had been upset about it.

But _now_ \- now he was okay. Just in the second half of this battle, he knew it was one he would remember forever. It had taught him something, it was an experience he'd never forget, and he'd gotten so much stronger battling Ash. Ash whom he'd admired since he was seven.

And he could live with that.

The smoke cleared eventually, in minutes that felt like hours, and Max could hear heartbeats. The first person he saw was Ash.

The raven haired boy stood tall, hat flipped and smile wide. He nodded at Max, and the younger boy felt a warm. That nod was more than encouragement or excitement. It was more than the eager nod Ash had always thrown at him.

This time, the small gesture from Ash marked something else.

It showed respect.

It showed acceptance. It was the nod Max had only seen Ash give a handful of trainers before.

Gary, Paul, Misty, Brock....

It was like the nod Drew had given May when she'd finally beat him in the Grand Festival, and Max felt a sense of accomplishment to see Ash giving him that same respect.

Another heartbeat.

And to everyone's shock, Pikachu and Grovyle were still standing. Max could hardly believe his eyes, and it was clear that Ash couldn't, either. The audience seemed stunned into oblivion.

None of them were surprised when one of the Pokémon trembled.

Staggered.

Kneeled.

Fell.

The referee walked out onto the damaged battlefield and knelt down to check the Pokémon, and both Max and Ash knew instantly that the battle was truly over this time.

The referee opened his mouth to announce the results, one flag raised to the heavens.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh!! Guys, I just realized that Operation Come Clean has crossed 100 kudos!!  
> That is so, so amazing. Thank you all so much for inspiring and motivating me. Every time I update, so many of you leave comments and give me kudos and just generally encourage me. Thank you for doing that, and thank you for reading my story. I'm so glad you like it so far.  
> You guys are the best, thank you for absolutely everything. 100 kudos is a huge deal for me, and it's so great that we've all reached this milestone together <3
> 
> -Estelle

Not a single sound.

Ash had never been in a League where the entire stadium was so completely and utterly silent, even for the briefest moment. It surprised him that nobody, not _one person_ made a noise, that everyone was too absorbed in the outcome of the battle even to cheer.

He couldn't blame them, though.

It was only when the referee raised the flag and announced the results that the audience went wild, and then the cheering came, and then the applause, and the crowd was chanting a name.

 _His_ name.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, which means Pikachu wins. This match and this year's Battlefield League Champion Title goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

And it was then that Ash realized that Pikachu- _his_ Pikachu, his partner, his best friend in the entire world- was still standing, legs shaking, teeth gritted with the effort, but still standing, determined to hold on until the end.

When they were announced as the winner, a soft, satisfied smile crossed Pikachu's face before he fell, and after that Ash ignored everything and ran. Nothing was important anymore except for Pikachu. He bolted onto the damaged battlefield, cradling Pikachu in his arms the minute he reached him and begging him to open his eyes.

And Pikachu did. He was okay. His eyes opened, he was still smiling, and he held out his tiny paw for a fist-bump.

Of course, Ash ignored the fist-bump in favor of a hug so tight that he was surprised the yellow Pokémon hadn't electrocuted him.

And now Ash allowed himself to take in his surroundings. Then entire stadium was on its feet. Agatha nodded at him approvingly, the Gym Leaders looked so proud. Suzie was still announcing wildly.

And Lilianne- she was standing _on the bench_ , hollering madly, and when their eyes met, she screamed louder for him. Alex, Tommy and Kevin all looked equally pleased, shooting him thumbs-ups.

And his mother- she was there, she had tears in her eyes, and Ash had never seen her look so proud.

And _Gary_.

He looked so impossibly happy, just as proud of him as his mother was. His smile was adoring, his eyes were soft, and he wasn't clapping or cheering. He was just watching Ash with that look on his face. It was crazy that in the midst of all the chaos and among all the people, Ash could zero in on Gary instantly. Their eyes locked, and Gary's mouth formed a simple phrase that had Ash's smile growing.

_"I love you."_

Ash nodded back at him, forming a quick heart with his hands and pointing back at Gary. " _I love you, too_." he mouthed back.

All of his friends were cheering, screaming his name. His and Max's.

_Max._

He wondered if the younger boy would be upset. Ash wasn't sure how he'd react to the outcome of their battle, and he was slightly apprehensive to find out. 

But when Ash looked towards the opposite end of the field at his friends, Max was not kneeling on the ground in disappointment.

His arm was slung around Grovyle. He was standing tall, looking strong.

Still smiling.

Always smiling.

\-------------------------------------------------

"You were amazing, Grovyle." Max said firmly, "Don't beat yourself up. You evolved and learnt Frenzy Plant, and that's awesome. Plus, we were facing Ash. It takes a heck a lot of power to beat him. You were a real worthy opponent for Pikachu."

Grovyle perked up at this, and it was clear that when he thought about the battle, he felt nothing but satisfaction. The crowd was still screaming. Max could hear the ringing in his ears.

They had lost, but they had put up a great fight. It was an incredible battle.

Yes, Max really had made it one to remember. He and Ash both.

Thinking about Ash made him look up, and on the opposite end of the battlefield, the older boy was already watching him from his spot next to Pikachu.

And Max remembered all the time they had travelled together, all the cities they'd visited, the amazing things they had witnessed. People they'd met, things Ash had taught him. Promises he had made, promises he had kept. Ash had been twelve, and Max had been seven, and it had been _years_ , so many years ago. Yet here they were, after all this time, Ash versus Max in the finals. Ash victorious.

Ash and Max, both standing tall, both standing strong....

Both standing _together_.

And Max was happy with that.

Ash had been travelling for years, he'd seen things people only dreamed of, he'd risked his life over and over again for humans and Pokémon he hardly knew. He'd become so experienced during his journeys. He deserved a win more than anyone else. Max was only eleven, just a rookie who was hardly starting out. Compare that to someone who had been training for six years, the rookie hardly had a chance.

But Max was a rookie who'd _taken_ that tiny chance.

He'd taken it and run with it and he'd made the most of it, putting up such a fight that his Pokémon had evolved and nearly taken down Pikachu. 

He was a worthy opponent. He was a worthy runner-up of the Battlefield League, and he knew it. He understood it now.

He understood that maybe sometimes it really wasn't about winning. He'd never felt this way about a loss before. He knew what May would tell him- that he'd lost a battle, but he'd learnt so much that it was almost like he'd won the war.

But the war against who? He wasn't at war with Ash or Tommy or Kevin- or himself. He wasn't at war.

He was just learning. He was just experiencing new things. He was being trainer, being someone with a dream.

He was _being someone._

Ash was smiling at him, and Max realized in an instant that Ash knew _exactly_ how he felt. He remembered what Ash had said moments ago, in the heat of the battle:

_"The only chances you regret are the ones you don't take."_

He was right, and nobody could teach Max more than Ash could, nobody could teach him _better_. Because Ash knew, he understood. And he believed in Max, trusted that Max would understand, too.

Max didn't even notice that he was sprinting across the field until he flung himself onto Ash in a hug. He only reached a little more than the older boy's waist, just like it had always been, ever since they were younger. Even though they'd both grown, Max was still only half of Ash's size. Ash pulled away and crouched down to the younger boy's height so Max wouldn't have to look up.

"We did it."

Max grinned, because Ash was right. Ash had won the tournament, and Max had grown so much from this battle, and they'd done it together, the two of them. Max and his role model, Ash and his little brother.

"We blew up the battlefield." Max whispered.

"We sure did." Ash looked exhilarated. The crowd was still chanting his name, ans he did deserve it. In fact, people were cheering for Max, too, and that got him feeling a little exhilarated himself.

"Thanks, Ash." Max said, "You promised and you-you kept it, it was _real_ , and we waited years. I did everything you taught me, just the way we experienced it in all our adventures, and it was so great."

Ash didn't reply. Instead, he held Max at arms length for a second, staring at the boy. When he finally spoke, his eyes were soft and admiring.

"You were amazing out there, Max."

The younger met Ash's eyes, "So were you."

"Thanks. But you did a lot more than I did when I was ten."

"I'm almost eleven."

"Whatever ya say, pipsqueak." Ash ruffled Max's hair, before hesitating briefly.

"Ash?"

Ash pulled Max into another hug, "I really am so proud of you, though."

Max smiled into Ash's shoulder, feeling safe in the older boy's hug. It reminded him of all those times when he would fall asleep against Ash, back when they were on their adventures, out in the wilderness, just the four of them. Max, Ash, Brock and May. He would feel drowsy and tired, and so Brock would make dinner and then May would tuck him into his sleeping bag. Max would usually wake up a little later and sneak out of the tent, instead choosing to join Ash with whatever he was doing. Sitting near the fire, watching the moon. Whatever it was, Max would sit with him, and sometimes they would talk. Other times, they would sit in silence.

Eventually, Max would fall asleep against Ash, and then Ash would take him to bed and tuck him in, just like May would have done a couple of hours earlier. Just like an older sibling does. And Max would have felt safe.

He still felt safe, because he had Ash, "I wanted you to be proud of me." Max whispered

"I'm always proud of you."

"I bet _your_ mom's really proud of _you_ right now."

Ash lit up, "I hope so."

Max scoured the audience, catching a glimpse of Gary's face. He'd never looked so affectionate, "And Gary must be thrilled, too." he added mischievously.

Ash blushed a little, "He should be. Come on, Max. Me and Pikachu want to congratulate Treek- I mean- Grovyle."

\--------------------------------------

Dawn, who had been on her feet, screaming her lungs out, finally sat down, "Wow. That was a great battle. In fact, that was an amazing League."

"To think it all happened in one evening." Professor Oak added, "Props to the Fireworks Festival. This couldn't have been easy to pull off."

"Yeah, but they do it every year. They must be used to it." Gary pointed out, "Just because you never come doesn't mean it never happens."

Misty was still standing, "What an awesome battle between them. They really gave it their all." she looked sideways at May, "May? You're not upset that Max lost, are you?"

May looked surprised, "No, of course I'm not! I'm so proud of him- he didn't win, but he was still fantastic! And Ash was unbelievable, too. He deserved that win."

"That's the spirit." Brock grinned, "Hey- would ya look at that."

They all turned to the Battlefield in time to see Max sprint across towards Ash and throw himself onto the older boy in a hug.

"Aww!" Delia cooed, snapping a picture, "They look like brothers!"

"Max really does think of Ash as his big brother." May said fondly, "And so do I. This is a good ending."

"It's not over yet. There's still the award ceremony, plus Agatha has to address the crowd." Tracey reminded her.

"Was it just a stroke of luck that the girls didn't see Ash show you a heart from down there?" Brock murmured to Gary.

Gary chuckled, "Possibly. I don't know, man. I'm surprised they didn't see anything."

"Yeah, _you_ were the one to tell Ash that you loved him from up here first, and the girls didn't hear anything at all. And they're sitting _right next to you._ "

"Nah, I bet they were to busy screaming and hugging." Tracey said, "I don't blame them."

"I'm really proud of him." Gary said softly, watching his boyfriend, who was now congratulating Grovyle, "He's done good."

"He really has." Brock agreed. He raised his voice so the rest of them could hear, too, "Hey, when can we all go see Ash and Max?"

"I think only after the Award Ceremony." Misty said.

"Yeah, that's basically the Closing Ceremony, right?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to Ash Ketchum and Pikachu of Pallet Town- they are the winners of The 112th Battlefield League, and are hereby declared the newest members of the Hall of Fame, as well as this year's Battlefield League Champions!" Suzie announced.

The cheering, which was already loud, magnified by ten.

"Also, a huge round of applause for Max Maple from the Hoenn region. A wonderful trainer and worthy runner-up." Suzie added, "He and Grovyle were indeed fantastic. They gave us a full, action-packed battle we'll never forget. It was filled with surprising strategies, unexpected ideas, new moves and even evolution! Do the finals get better than this? I don't think so! Truly an evening to remember."

The audience roared in agreement.

"Now, please give us fifteen minutes. Then the closing ceremony will begin. There will be a few words from our special guest, Agatha, and then we will honor her and our judges with mementos." Suzie said, "Following that will be the prize distribution for the Top Eight, and then the official award and title will be bestowed upon Ash Ketchum. Until then, please sit back and relax. The Top Eight are requested to head back to the Contestant's Tent for the time being."

She switched off her mic and hopped down from the podium to assist the rest of the workers who were setting up the stage for the Ceremony. The audience did as they were told. Not a single one got up to leave, instead choosing to relax and eagerly discuss the evening's events. Ash's friends could see him and Max head to the tent with their respective Pokémon, and the rest of the Top Eight soon followed.

"I hope Ash and Max remember to get Grovyle and Pikachu healed up from Nurse Joy." Brock said, "In all the excitement, it may slip their minds. And just because they don't have another battle to be ready for, it doesn't mean they should wait out their Pokemons' recovery."

"Hey, don't worry about that." Dawn said reassuringly, "Max is at the top of this stuff. And you think Ash will be able to think about anything else until he knows that Pikachu's one hundred percent okay? Fat chance."

"Yes, Dawn's right, dear." Delia said, "Ash and Max care far too much about their partners to forget about healing them up."

Brock nodded, "Yeah, guess you're right." he looked at Eevee, who was on Gary's lap, "What did you think, Eevee?"

Eevee seemed to be in her own state of delight. She was absolutely thrilled that Ash and Pikachu had won, and was still wearing a huge smile on her face. Brock laughed, "Well, looks like she enjoyed it, too."

A few rows ahead, Forrest waved at them. He and the other Gym Leaders were preparing to walk down to the Battlefield and take their special seats along with Agatha and the rest of the Top Eight. They all waved back.

"Awesome outcome!" the boy called, "Epic, wasn't it?"

"I'll say!" Brock agreed, "We'll see you afterwards, then?"

Forrest shot them a thumbs-up and a confirmatory nod before getting into line behind Lt. Surge.

"Just ten more minutes." Gary checked the enormous timer displayed on the screen, which was counting down by the second, "Do you think I can go visit Ash again?"

"You think you can make it to the tent and back in fifteen minutes?" Brock countered, and Gary nodded vigorously, saying, "I just wish the time would go faster so I could see him."

"Eager for the ceremony?" Tracey snickered, "Or, wait- who cares about that? Just eager to watch Ash. Aren't I right?"

"Yup." Gary replied unashamedly, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were excited for the rest of it, too."

'I am. But when you ask it the way you did, Ash will come first, of course." Gary said, a small smile on his face.

Tracey couldn't help but smile, too, "I know." he said, because it really was obvious.

Ash always came first for Gary. Just like how Gary always came first for Ash.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Just give us five minutes." Nurse Joy said, taking Pikachu and Grovyle, "They'll be healed up in no time."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash and Max chorused, before heading towards the benches and plopping down.

"When are we allowed to go see our friends?" Max asked.

Ash gave him a wry smile, "I already asked one of the assistants. It's only after the Award Ceremony that we can go see anyone in the audience."

"Yeah, but the dances are after the Award Ceremony. That means we'll only see them at the dances, right, Ash?" the younger boy questioned.

Ash was too busy looking out the window to respond.

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash turned towards him, "Sorry, Max, what did ya say?"

"I said, we can only see them during the dances, right?" Max repeated.

Ash nodded, turning his gaze back to the window.

Max sighed impatiently, 'What are you looking at, anyway?"

"Nothing, just waiting to see if-"

"Ash!" 

Both the boys' heads whipped towards the entrance of the tent at the sound of the feminine voice. Standing there with her long, auburn hair and blue eyes was Lilianne, and it was clear that she was the person whom Ash had been waiting for, because upon her arrival, he leapt out of his seat, a huge grin on his face, "Lilianne!"

Lilianne had crossed the tent in three strides, her arms wide open, and Ash met her in a hug halfway. They didn't let go of each other for a solid thirty seconds, until John said irritably, "We wanna congratulate him, too, y'know."

Lilianne didn't seem to care about that, "Whatever. Ash, you were amazing."

Ash grinned, "Thanks."

"Really. The battle was _unforgettable_. You and Max were phenomenal. And-" she broke off, shaking her head.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you. Really happy for you. Me and my cousin were rooting for you all through the finals."

"Gee, thanks." Max said sarcastically.

Lilianne laughed, "We were cheering for you, too, Max. But my cousin's kinda developed a soft spot for Ash."

"Who hasn't?" Max grumbled playfully, "I mean, _you've_ got a soft spot for Ash."

The girl grinned, "Oh, that's true. But if his ass needs to be whipped, I'll do it. I'll team up with Misty- he was telling me that she's good at ass-kicking."

"She's good at kicking _my_ ass." Ash corrected, "It's only me. And sometimes Brock, when he freaks out over a hot chick. Maybe you should avoid him, Lil."

Lilianne feigned flattery, 'Aw, Ash, did you just indirectly call me hot?"

Ash thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Oh, well." he stuck his tongue out at her, "Someone has to boost your confidence every once in a while."

She hit his shoulder, and he laughed, "Ow, okay, stop it. What else do you want me to say?"

"That you bow down to my talent and unbelievable good looks."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I mean, I'm an honest person, so that might be hard to do."

Julia, who had been watching this exchange with interest, said, "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean- I'm honest enough to admit her good looks. I just can't lie and say she's _talented_ , though." Ash's grin grew wider as Lilianne's face turned red with irritation.

"Why- you little-"

" _I'm_ little? Who's taller here?"

Lilianne gave up trying to be angry, and joined in his laughter, "You stupid flirt. You better be glad I know you've got a boyfriend, or I'd think you wanted me."

"I'm not a flirt." Ash said, trying to look righteous, "And I don't want you like that. And- hey, how do you know I have a boyfriend?"

Lilianne shrugged, "My cousin told me."

By now, Max had finished talking to the rest of the Top Eight, and everyone was just sitting around and watching Ash and Lilianne banter. Max blinked in confusion, "Okay, how does your cousin know that Ash has a boyfriend?"

"Wait a sec, Max- it's Gary Oak, right? Professor Oak's grandson?"

Ash nodded, and Kevin let out a low whistle, 'Way to go, Ketchum. That's some good stuff you got there."

The raven-haired trainer nodded, "Oh, trust me, I know."

"This is weird." Max shook his head, "How does your cousin know his name?"

"Oh, apparently she's really good friends with you, Ash." Lilianne said, "She said you two know each other."

Ash eyed her dryly, "It would help if you maybe told me your cousin's name?"

Lilianne flushed, 'Oh, yeah. Her name's Lisa."

Ash, who had been leaning on the window pane, straightened up, eyes wide with disbelief, 'Wha- no way. _Lisa?_ Does she by any chance work at-"

"-Fancy Vannilite." Lilianne finished, "Yeah, she does. That's why she's here tonight. They've got a booth."

"I know they've got a booth." Ash murmured, 'But hold on- you and Lisa are _cousins?!_ "

Lilianne nodded, "So she wasn't lying when she said that you and her were friends?"

"No way!" Ash said immediately, "Lisa's the best! She's my go-to ice cream person, too."

"And she wasn't lying when she said you were dating Gary?"

Ash blushed a little, "Um, no, she wasn't."

Lilianne beamed, "Aww! That is the cutest thing I have ever heard! You and Gary- I mean, I've never seen him, but- still, you're blushing just thinking about him, that's so cute! Oh, Ash, I'm going to make fun of you until the day you die!"

Ash scowled, "I can see the likeness between you and Lisa now."

Everyone laughed. "I need to meet this Lisa. She sounds like fun." Tommy said.

"Oh, she's great." Max acknowledged, "Best ice cream you'll ever taste comes from the number of caramel pumps she puts into a cup."

Lilianne snickered, "Maybe. But to me, she's great because we can team up to make fun of Ash."

"Fuck both of you, then." Ash replied.

Max grinned at John's slightly scandalized expression. He himself had gotten used to Ash's occasional potty-mouth, but he knew other people his age still tended to be either horrified or over-awed by it.

"Rude." Lilianne huffed playfully, "Here I was, simply asking you about your hot boyfriend-"

"-don't be a bitch, Lils-"

"-when the dragon comes out, roaring." Lilianne continued teasingly, "The dragon cusses at me-"

Ash flips her off calmly, and she dissolves into peals of laughter, which most of the others soon join.

Max can't help but snicker- he's gotten slightly used to this mood of Ash's, to the point where he found it rather funny. John still looked scandalized.

"Oops." Ash seemed to realize this, 'Sorry, bro. I'll keep a watch on the language."

John nodded gratefully, "Innocent ears, here."

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy poked her head into the tent, "Here are Pikachu and Grovlye."

"Thanks!" Ash and Max chorused, holding their arms out for their respective Pokémon.

'Also, ten minute warning."

The Top Eight nodded. As Ash scratched Pikachu's ears, Lilianne eyes him mischievously, 'So, Ash."

"Yeah?"

"What about yours and Gary's sex life?"

Ash turned about three different shades of red, nearly dropping Pikachu in the process of covering Lilianne's mouth, 'Lilianne!"

Her laughter rang out through the tent, mingling with the rest of their's. (This time, Max joined John in his scandalized expression).

It took a brief moment until Ash was chuckling, too.

And soon, Max and John joined in.

Sometimes, you keep laughing, even though you've forgotten what was funny. Sometimes you laugh, even though you don't find anything funny.

Sometimes, you laugh just because you are happy.

And at that moment, all eight of them truly were.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Tracey asked for the millionth time, "Do you _really_ think you can go to the tent, visit Ash and come back in _nine minutes?_ "

Gary nodded, "Yes, I do. I'm taking Eevee with me this time. Okay, Eevee?"

Eevee beamed, "Vee!"

"She's been wanting to see Ash and Pikachu since the first round." Brock said approvingly, "Better take her along."

"Well." Tracey sighed, "I dunno, Gary. If you really think you can make it, you better make it fast."

Gary grinned, "Thanks, man."

And he was out in an instant. A couple of seconds later, he had slipped through several groups of people and managed to make it to the Contestants Tent.

"I want another soda." Brock said, "Where can we get one? Hey, it's that pink haired lady with the Meowth- she's selling sodas. Sodas and a Ring Toss Booth. She likes to keep busy, huh? Ya have any money, Trace?"

Tracey, who was still following Gary's movements, ignored Brock's statement completely. "The lengths Gary'll go for Ash." Tracey shook his head, "It's pretty damn unbelievable."

Brock laughed, "You can say that again. Look- he's gotten inside the Tent. Not bad."

"It took him 25 seconds." Tracey added, checking his watch, "That's six less than last time."

"That's still way faster than a normal person's speed."

"Ash is the prize, man."

Brock snorted, "Yeah, for Gary. For me, the prize would be-"

"the lovely Officer Jenny." Tracey finished boredly.

Because, really, some things never did change.

\------------------------------------------------------

"But just tell me how you two met." Lilianne begged. She turned to the rest of the Top Eight, "You guys wanna know how Ash met his boyfriend, right?"

"Sure." Kevin's neutral tone met with Julia's shriek of excitement, " _Yes!_ "

John and Max exchanged bemused glances.

"Honestly." Max muttered, "I'll never understand teenagers."

"Oh, I agree. I know exactly how you feel." John said sympathetically, "Sometimes, they act like crazy kids-"

"-sometimes they get all mature and philosophical-"

"-they can be all _moody_. They're angry one minute, and totally okay the next. Sometimes they're super cool-" John continued.

"-and other times, they're super confusing." Max finished.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Lilianne, I swear to God, if you don't stop bothering me-"

"I'm not _bothering_." Lilliane protested, 'I was just asking how you met him!"

"We grew up together. We're from the same town and he was one of the only other kid my age."

"He's sixteen, too?"

'Well, he's turning seventeen in, like, four and a half months." Ash calculated the dates in his head, "He's half a year older than me. Closer to your age, actually."

"Lisa tells me you two are really, really cute together." Lilianne prodded in a sing-song voice," Even though she _also_ says that you're a real picky customer."

Ash looked ready to explode. "Quit annoying me, Lilianne. You and Lisa can sit together and bitch about my ice cream choices whenever you want, but leave me alone, because you sure as hell aren't-"

"And that's ten dollars in the swear jar." a familiar voice said from behind.

They all turned towards the entrance to see Gary Oak standing there, a smirk on his face and an Eevee in his arms, "Great job tonight, you guys."

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Speak of the devil." Lilianne was unable to mask her delight, "That's Gary?"

"Again." Max added disapprovingly, 'This is the _second time_. You're not _supposed_ to be here! And there's only, like, eight minutes till the ceremony starts!"

"Eight minutes is enough." Gary waved his hand carelessly, "I just wanted to congratulate you all. You were fantastic, Max."

Max grinned, "Thanks."

"Hey, I told you I would win." Ash said, somehow managing to make this statement sound humble, "That was the best battle ever."

Gary's eyes softened, "You were incredible. I love watching you battle. I'm really proud of you, baby."

He held out his arms for a hug, which Ash gladly accepted, ignoring the cooing from Lilliane and Julia.

"Oh." Gary held out Eevee, "And this one was super excited about seein' ya. She loved the battle, she could hardly keep still."

Eevee leapt into Ash's arms, making happy noises as Ash cuddled her, "Aww, did you like the battles? You're gonna be doing that someday, too."

"Vay, eevee!"

"And wasn't Pikachu awesome?"

Pikachu blushed at the compliment, returning Eevee's congratulatory hug.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" John, Alex and Kevin crowded in to take a closer look at Eevee, who hid in Ash's arms.

"Sorry. Eevee's a little shy." Ash said apologetically, "It takes a while for her to get used to people."

"Wait- it's _your_ Eevee?" Tommy asked, impressed.

"Yup. Gary gave me the Eevee egg for my sixteenth birthday." Ash responded brightly.

Gary slipped an arm around Ash's waist, "Misty's present might've been good, but mine was the best."

Ash ignored this comment, instead choosing to introduce Gary to the rest of the Top Eight. As they got acquainted, Ash slipped in the fact that Lilianne and Lisa were cousins.

Gary frowned, "So does Ash flirt with you for free ice cream, too?"

Lilianne let out a surprised laugh, "So that wasn't something my cousin made up, huh? Nah, I don't give out ice cream. Your boyfriend is a confusing person, by the way."

"Why?"

"He's a natural flirt who is one hundred percent dedicated and faithful to you." Lilianne snorted, 'A weird combination, to say the least. He probably even doesn't _know_ he's flirting. But when he realizes, it'll be Gary this and Gary that."

Ash stuck his nose in the air, "And how would you know?"

"Lisa." she replied simply. Ash still scowled at her and she sighed, 'C'mon, Ash, don't be mad at me!"

"Yeah, lay off, Ashy." Gary ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, "She didn't mean anything bad."

Ash pouted, "Fine, fine."

"You're so cute." Gary cooed to the younger boy, "You're fucking gorgeous." 

Lilianne shook her head, amused, "You guys are adorable."

"I mean," Ash shrugged, feigning modesty, "I know _I'm_ pretty awesome. It's unfortunate about Gary though. At least I'm cool enough for both of us."

Gary stared, open-mouthed, "Oh, you did not just-"

"Careful." Ash laughed, shutting Gary's mouth for him, "You may catch Venomoth in there."

Gary rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss against Ash's lips instead, "You fucking loser."

"I'm heartbroken. Such cruelty."

An assistant poked her head into the tent, "Three minutes! Get your Pokémon ready and come sit in the chairs on stage."

"We have our own chairs?" Max asked excitedly.

Ash gave him an odd look, 'Well, we need to be on the platform, but you can't expect us to stand the whole time, can ya?"

"Oh. Yeah."

The assistant frowned at Gary, "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't recall you being in the Top Eight, sir."

"Uh-" Gary looked around sheepishly, "Yeah, no, I'm not. I was just. Um."

"What's your name? You're not supposed to be in here, it's contestants only! I should report you for this!"

"Uh, I'm Gary Oak. You know. Professor Oak's grandson. I'm quite a respected Researcher." he sounded slightly hopeful, but the assistant didn't seem to care much about who he was. Or the fact that Professor Oak was his grandfather.

"That's wonderful, but who gave you permission to enter this tent?" she demanded.

Ash sighed and intervened, "I'm really sorry," he checked her nametag, "Marla. He's here with me."

"Oh." the assistant- Marla- eyed Ash, "You won this thing, didn't you?."

"I did."

"Congratulations. But that still doesn't mean he can just enter the tent."

"I know. He just, um..." Ash seemed to light up with an idea, "He just wanted to drop off my Eevee with me. She was watching the battle, but she gets nervous in big crowds when I'm not there. She _is_ just a baby, after all."

Marla's expression cleared, "Oh, why didn't you say so? If that's the case, then it's fine! Gary, hurry along back to the bleachers before the Ceremony starts."

"Sure thing." Gary looked relieved, 'Thanks, Ma'am."

Marla nodded and left the tent. Gary sighed, "Whew. Close one."

Ash grinned teasingly, 'What happened to 'Gary Motherfucking Oak'?"

"He vanished." the researcher said wryly, "I'll see you all at the dance, then. Ash, guess you're keeping Eevee with ya."

Eevee and Ash both looked quite content with this.

"I'll be going." Gary chuckled. He kissed Ash one more time- a little longer, more passion, more tenderness- before departing from the tent.

"So." Lilianne said mischievously, "That's Gary."

Ash eyed her defiantly, "Yes, Lilianne, that is Gary."

She laughed at his obvious irritation, 'C'mon, everyone. Let's go take the stage."

And maybe she and Ash raced each other there.

And maybe Max said, "See what I have to deal with? Ash is always that way. Teenagers, I'm telling you. They're the oldest, but they act like kids!"

And maybe Max then exchanged an exasperated expression with John.

 _Maybe_.

\------------------------------------------

"I never knew Agatha could talk so much." Max muttered to Ash, fidgeting in his seat.

"Trust me, neither did I." Ash muttered back, "She's way cooler when she's not giving speeches."

"It's kind of weird to be sitting on stage in front of everyone." Tommy mused, "While listening to the same speech as everyone else. Makes me feel kinda special."

"You _should_ feel special." Lilianne said, "The Top Eight is no easy feat."

An assistant standing near the stage made shushing motions, and they all fell silent.

"The battles were spectacular, the event was organized perfectly, it was a grand evening..." Agatha continued, "Every member of the Top Eight deserved to be there. As for the winner, Ash Ketchum- I've known him since he was a 12! A confused little boy, on his way home from Hoenn, not sure what his next journey should be. He had his trusty Pikachu then, too. His very first Pokémon, if I'm not wrong."

Ash nodded at her, and there was appreciative ripple of murmuring from the audience.

"He didn't now who I was." Agatha recalled fondly, "I challenged him to a battle. He lost, obviously, but he did land quite a few hits. With Pikachu, of course. I was beyond impressed. A twelve year old with so much potential. I told him to try out the Kanto Battle Frontier."

There was a round of applause. The Battle Frontier was extremely famous, after all. Everyone knew about it.

"He in fact travelled Kanto and collected symbols along with Max and two other friends." Agatha said, "He beat the entire thing."

The audience were on their feet now, and Ash ducked bashfully.

"He was only thirteen when he was offered the chance to become the youngest Frontier Brain- and lo and behold, the boy declined, saying he wanted to keep travelling and learning. What a wise young boy. Or now, a wise young man, should I say." Agatha shot Ash a smile, "Scott is a good friend of mine. I hear the stories."

She continued talking for another five minutes, during which Ash and the other members of the Top 8 were frequently applauded, until Suzie finally took the podium again.

"Thank you, Agatha, for those wise words. We request you to present these mementos to our judges, and then we will honor you."

Ash had no problem in cheering for these Gym Leaders, who all grinned at him and gave him high-fives before heading to the bleachers and sitting with the rest of the audience.

Ash cheered loudly for Agatha, too, when she was honored with a gift as a 'symbol of love' from Suzie. And then, Agatha handed out certificates to the rest of the members of the Top Eight, plus a smaller trophy for Max as an award for being the runner-up. Ash was on his feet the entire time, his hands stinging from applauding his friends.

"Now, we request the Top Eight- except for our victor, of course- to make their way to the bleachers and take a seat along with our Gym Leaders." Suzie said, clapping for them once more.

"See ya." Lilianne grinned at Ash, "After the big Award Ceremony for our hero."

"Oh, shut up." Ash replied cheerfully, waving at his friends as they hurried to sit with the gym leaders in the bleachers. Now it was just him, Pikachu, Eevee, Suzie and Agatha on stage. An assistant brought out an enormous trophy and a velvet box, no doubt containing a Masterball. The audience rose to their feet, screaming.

"Now, we request Agatha to present Ash Ketchum- and Pikachu, of course- with the Winner's Trophy and the Masterball, and bestow upon him the title of this year's Battlefield League Champion!" Suzie cried.

Agatha smiled at him and nodded, "I'm very proud of you, young man." she said, handing him the trophy and the velvet case.

Ash accepted it gratefully, "Thanks." he showed it to Pikachu, "All thanks to you buddy. You're the greatest."

His partner beamed at him, nuzzling him affectionately. Ash could hardly hear himself think, the stadium was that loud. People were cheering, shouting, clapping, chanting his name again. It was pretty amazing. He held up the trophy and the screaming grew louder. News cameras flashed away, and reporters stood up front.

Agatha took the mic, 'I hereby pronounce Ash Ketchum and Pikachu this year's Battlefield League Chmapions!"

The noise was defeaning. Suzie motioned for the audience to reduce their volume, which they did, amazingly enough, 'I now request Victor Ash Ketchum to say a few words."

Ash shook his head, "No thanks, Ma'am-"

"-we insist." Agatha pushed him towards the podium, before raising a hand to the audience and returning to her seat with the Gym Leaders and Top Eight.

"Um." Ash looked around at the crowd, 'I'm sorry, I haven't prepared a speech. I didn't know I had to say anything."

There was a ripple of fond laughter.

"So, I guess I wanna start off by thanking the rest of the Top Eight for making all the battles totally awesome. I had a lot of fun and learnt some new stuff, so that's cool." Ash grinned at the other contestants, who cheered, "Thank you to the Judges. It was nice to battle you again. And, of course, Agatha said a lot of kind things about me."

Ash gazed at the stadium for a moment, "It's pretty amazing to be up here, actually. I never expected it. I wanna thank my friends, who are all over there," he gestured to their general direction, "and my mom is there, too. They've been my number one supporters, and they've helped me train and everything. They're the best. Of course, thank you to the Fireworks Festival and the Battlefield League for having me." he paused briefly before continuing, "The biggest applause, in my opinion, should go to Pikachu."

The crowd seemed to agree. They all rose as one to applaud the small yellow Pokémon. Pikachu ducked his head bashfullu, and Ash gave him a hug, "You really are the greatest, y'know, buddy?"

Pikachu let out an affectionate 'cha!' and Ash chuckled at him, scratching the Pokemon's ears. 

Ash looked around at the audience again. "Um, yeah, I guess that's all." he finished, "Thanks to all of you for bein' super supportive throughout the night. And...yeah, it's been a cool experience. Enjoy the rest of the festival. Thank you again, have a good night." he stepped back from the podium, and Suzie smiled at him before she took the mic.

"You're quite the natural speaker, Ash."

Ash laughed, "I tend to ramble sometimes. But thanks anyway."

And it ended like that, with the crowd cheering and Suzie announcing madly. And Ash was happier than he'd been in the longest time.

Just fifteen minutes later, the audience had cleared out completely, ready to see the rest of the attractions before the dances started. And Agatha and the Gym Leaders bid them farewell, too.

"Aren't you staying for the dances?" Brock asked his younger brother, slightly disappointed.

"I wanted to." Forrest replied ruefully, "And I was planning to. But Mom and Dad called. There's another challenger, and I don't think they're in the mood to face him. So I've gotta hurry home. They've invited him to stay for dinner till I get there."

"Ah, well." Brock said, smiling, "That's mom and dad for ya. I'm really proud of you, bro. You did great today. Keep up the good work.:

"Thanks, big bro."

"Good luck for the Gym Battle." Ash added, and Forrest nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks, Ash. Congrats again."

"Thanks."

Brock gave his younger brother a parting hug, "I'll see you soon, Forrest. Now- go show that challenger what you're made of!"

And then Forrest was waving at them as he set off behind Agatha and the rest of the Gym Leaders. Out of the stadium and ready to return home. 

"It certainly has been eventful, hasn't it?" Suzie said happily, "That was a wonderful event."

"So...now what happens to the Battlefield?" Max asked curiously.

"For now, we all just go enjoy the Festival." the lady replied, "The workers will come in tomorrow morning to take it down. So this is goodbye to the stadium until next year."

A group of Nurse Joys and assistants were making their way to the exit of the tent.

"Suzie!' one of them called, "Coming for some Ice Cream?"

"Sure!" Suzie called back. She smiled at Ash, "Well done today, Ash Ketchum. Who knows- I might see you soon."

Ash grinned, "You bet! See ya, Suzie."

As she left the stadium as well, Lilianne let out a contented sigh, "And then there were..." she quickly counted, "sixteen of us left."

"We'd better get goin', too." Tracey added, "Don't wanna be late for the dances. Eevee's excited for those."

Eevee was twirling around happily on the ground. Ash smiled at her, "Well, then, we better get a move on."

Eevee quickly hopped into Ash's backpack, which was on the floor. She poked her head out through the opening.

Gary laughed, "Pretty smart! She knows you always carry that bag, so she knows she's gonna get a free ride."

"Technically, she'd get one anyway." May pointed out.

And it was supposed to finish like that, with all of them laughing and getting ready to head out for the dances. 

But then two enormous nets fell on top of them, capturing eight people in each. And even though they struggled, they couldn't get themselves free.

And then Ash saw two people and a Pokemon standing in front of them triumphantly.

The two people from the Ring Toss counter.......

And, really, by now, Ash and his friends shouldn't even be surprised.

"Let me guess." Misty hissed, pulling helplessly at the net.

The two people pulled off their Booth-Owner costumes to reveal themselves as Jessie and James, and Meowth leapt in front of them.

Dawn stared, 'What's with their uniforms?"

The uniforms- which were usually white with red "R"s emblazoned onto them- were now the same thing in black instead of white.

"Looks darker, somehow." Gary muttered, "Almost dangerous."

As Team Rocket started reciting their motto, John turned to Ash in confusion, "Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well?" Julia prodded, "Who are they?"

Jessie smiled. A different kind of smile- it was, as Gary had said, darker and more dangerous. And when she spoke, it was with the same pointless bravado as always, but there was an icy undertone that made Ash recoil.

"Ah, looks like we've captured a handful of twerps." she laughed, "Are you sure you want to know who we are, Twerpette?"

"Um..." Julia nodded, "Yeah."

Jessie smirked, sending Yanmega out of her Pokeball.

"We are Team Rocket."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Team Rocket is our favorite group of bad guys. They're comedic, interesting and in the depth of their hearts, they are actually good people.  
> However, as you all know, they had a bit of a character change in Unova, since they got a promotion from Giovanni. They became darker, slightly more dangerous and less of an entertainment factor. In fact, they were the main enemy arc of the series.  
> So, just wanted to let you know, the way they were portrayed in this chapter is like a lead-up to their Unova personality.  
> Hope you like the chapter :)
> 
> -Estelle

"What d'ya want this time?" Ash demanded furiously, "I've had enough of you guys comin' after Pikachu. _Six years._ Like, come on. Really?"

"That's right!" Delia added, "Leave my son alone!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"And Piplup, you use Peck!" Dawn glared at Team Rocket.

Usually, this would have been enough to cut the nets open. However, this time around....nothing happened. The strings of the net didn't even thin from the attacks.

Brock blinked, "Huh? That's strange...."

"Alright... Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Again, nothing happened.

"It's resistant to Pokémon attacks from the inside. If you're in, you can't get out. Period." James said. His usually expressive voice was monotone. Bored. As if he had come to complete a task, and he wasn't giving way for any other conversation.

"What is _with_ them?" Misty wondered quietly, turning to May, "I mean... they're usually a little... I don't know-"

"-lighter?" May suggested, "Less dark? The uniform's kind of scary."

"They don't usually talk with so much 'bad guy-ness." Max observed.

"You mean they don't usually talk with so much _evil,_ don't you?" Alex asked.

"But Team Rocket _isn't_ evil." Max shook his head, "I mean, they try to be, but they can't do it. They're not real bad guys. Something's up."

"Listen." Meowth snapped to Ash, "Spare us the pointless chit-chat, okay? We only want two things."

"First, we want Pikachu." Jessie said, and Ash rolled his eyes.

"And second..." James continued, 'We need the Masterball."

Ash's mouth dropped open for a fraction of a second, "Of course! You guys are so obvious. Pikachu and the Masterball. I should've known."

"Yeah, you should've." Meowth snarled, "Hand it over, Twerp."

"I don't think so!" Ash resisted, "There's no way."

"Listen. You have the Pikachu and the Masterball with you in one net." Jessie said, nodding to the net Ash, Dawn, Brock, May, Misty, Max, Alex and Gary were trapped in.

"So?"

"So this other net...." Jessie gestured to the next net, which had Delia, Professor Oak, Julia, Tracey, Lilianne, John, Tommy and Kevin inside it, "will suffer."

"What do you mean?" Misty demanded angrily.

"I mean... you can't attack from the inside." James said smoothly, ' _We_ can attack from the _outside_. Watch this. Go, Carnivine! Poison Sting on that net!"

And then they were all screaming, some in pain and some in horror.

"No- no, stop it, _stop it_!" Ash bellowed, "My mom is in there! Please, let them go, stop attacking- _MOM_!"

Jessie laughed, "Hold off for a second, Carnavine. Looks like the Twerp's gonna hand over what we want."

Ash was breathing heavily, watching the attacks hit his friends and his mother.

"This isn't like the three of them at all." May whispered, "They _never_ harm people like this. They're never so dark. They're usually more comedic than anything."

"Did you hear the way Jessie just laughed?" Dawn added in a whimper, "Ash was just screaming for his mother- and Mrs. Ketchum was _under attack_. She's all he has, and he was so helpless, he was just screaming for her, and all Jessie did was... laugh."

"Well?" Meowth smirked, "Hand over the Masterball and the Pikachu."

'Not Pikachu." Ash held Pikachu close to his chest, "Never Pikachu."

Jessie and Meowth were about to argue, but James pulled them back and said something to the quietly. Ash could only hear snatches of their conversation.

"The boss....capture powerful pokemon.....mission....later....priority...Pikachu....mission...later."

"Fine." Jessie whirled around, "Fine, drop out the Pikachu- we don't need him."

Ash and Pikachu exchanged stunned glances, "Wha-"

"Just give the Masterball."

"Ash, don't!" Professor Oak shouted, "God knows the dangerous things they could do with that. And Heaven forbid if they give it to Giovanni!"

Ash's eyes widened at this prospect, but James was already rearing for another attack, 'Carnavine- aim for the mother."

"NO!" Ash bellowed.

Carnavine and James both paused. Jessie smirked, "Well? Rethinking your decision, twerp?"

"I'll give it to you." Ash whispered, "Just don't hurt her. _Please_."

"Sweetheart, don't give it to them." Delia said soothingly, "I'm a tough woman. I can handle a few Poison Stings."

"No, Mom-" Ash turned to Jessie and James, "If I give it to you, will you let us go?"

"It's a promise." Meowth said.

"Just give us the Masterball." Jessie hissed, "Give it to me now, Twerp, or you _will be sorry_."

Ash flinched, and all his friends could tell he was going to start fighting again. But then one look at his friends in the other net, one look at his _mother_....

He pulled out the Masterball from the box in his pocket and held it through the gaps in the net.

\--------------------------------------------

Jessie's smile grew ten-fold as she reached out to grab it.

And Ash knew right then that it was all over. He'd never given up so easily before, but Team Rocket had found his ultimate weakness- his family. His friends. He would do anything if he could avoid them being harmed in any way, and Team Rocket had realized this. They hit him where it hurt, and then poured salt in the wounds.

He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the Masterball to leave his clutches.

It never did.

And then he heard all three members of Team Rocket let out a cry of pain, and then he heard Misty's gasp, half-horrified, half-amazed.

He opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothing new to see... Jessie, James and Meowth, crumpled on the floor in a heap... his bag, lying a few metres a way.... Eevee, standing in front of his bag, crouched and ready to attack....

 _Eevee standing in front of his bag, crouched and ready to attack_.

"That twerpy thing." Meowth hissed. 

Ash and Pikachu both let out simultaneous strangled noises.

"You stupid rabbit." Jessie kicked at her. Eevee dodged nimbly. Her eyes showed a little fear and nervousness, but she stood with determination.

"I didn't know the Twerp owned an Eevee." James said with interest, "But it looks quite young. It's a baby. We can defeat it easily. Carnivine, Poison Jab."

"NO!" Ash shouted, and many of his friends joined his outcry.

But then Eevee looked up at Ash and Pikachu, saw them trapped in the tent, and shook her head. A fire was lit, her eyes shone- there was no fear or nervousness now. Ash quietly slipped the Masterball back into his pocket as Eevee dodged the Poison Jab.

Fighting spirit usually came to the fore when a person- or a Pokémon- felt the determination to either succeed or to protect someone they loved, and Ash felt a lump in his throat as he realized what had made Eevee leap out of her hiding spot and rush into battle.

She'd done it for him.

"I think it's time to let her go for it." Ash whispered to Pikachu, "It's the best for all of us. I think- I think she can do it."

Pikachu was worried, Ash could tell- so was he, in fact- but the yellow Pokémon nodded, and Ash bit his lip, praying that nothing would happen to Eevee.

James grit his teeth, "Poison Sting this time."

Ash shut his eyes, remembering the time he had analyzed Eevee on his Pokedex. It felt like so long ago, though it had only been a couple of months. 

And then he opened his eyes again, his gaze locked with Eevee's. She nodded readily. And Ash finally took a deep breath and shouted, "Eevee, Swift!"

A perfect Swift attack, delivered with power, grace, and most importantly- ease. She was in her element when she was battling, ready to attack and jump and dodge and attack again.

Jessie let out Yanmega, "Sonic Boom!"

"I don't think so!" Ash shouted, "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

And then both the Pokémon were knocked out by Eevee's Shadow Ball.

"That's amazing!" Gary said, and then an idea seemed to occur to him, "Wait- if we can't get out from inside, then Eevee can get us out by attacking from out there!"

"Eevee, Swift on these nets!" Ash called.

One second later, the nets were cut up, and everyone was on their feet, ready to blast Team Rocket off again. Eevee hopped to Ash's side, and Ash felt his heart swell with pride.

He didn't see Jessie's gaze trail to the pocket of his jacket.

\---------------------------------------------

"Meowth- grab hold of him!"

Meowth delivered a scratch attack to the unsuspecting Ash, before James leapt into the action and pinned him down, "Give us the Materball!"

Jessie grabbed Pikachu by the tail, "Or this one's going too! Just watch what I- ow!"

Another Shadow Ball hit Team Rocket squarely, subsequently freeing Ash and Pikachu.

Ash turned to Eevee in confusion, but she simply shrugged. But if Eevee hadn't used that Shadow Ball, then who....?

"Doing alright, you guys?" a familiar voice said, "Gardevoir, again!"

Ash's face lit up, "Lisa!"

"I leave you alone for a couple of weeks, and the next time I see you, this is what happens?" Lisa grinned, "Guys- get out your Pokémon. I've heard all the stories, and I've always wanted to help send Team Rocket blasting off again."

James's eyes darkened, "We have a mission to accomplish, a task to fulfill! We need that Masterball for the good of Team Rocket!'

'All the more reason not to give it to ya!" Tracey snapped, "Everyone, on the count of three! One.. two... and THREE!"

A huge blast, a blast of colors and power and intensity as all of their attacks combined and hit Team Rocket with so much force that it was almost unbelievable. Ash himself felt a little giddy- this is the first time he'd stood alongside every single one of his friends- and his Mom and Professor Oak- in a battle. It was pretty awesome, even though he was still a little sore from being entangled in the net, and then from Meowth and James's attack on him.

He could hardly hear Team Rocket's, "Looks like we're blasting off again!", but he could see them disappear into the night sky.

And that was always a pleasant sight.

\-----------------------

The first thing Ash did was hug Eevee. 

"I'm so proud of you, you saved all of us!" Ash said, "Looks like we're gonna have to start training, huh?"

Eevee looked quite delighted by this, and she seemed to be enjoying everyone's attention. It was a chaotic rush as everyone ran to hug each other and make sure nobody was hurt. 

Ash practically bolted to his mother, throwing himself onto her in a hug. She was crying.

"I was so worried about you." she whispered.

"Me? I was worried about _you!_ " Ash protested, 'I never wanna see that happen ever again."

"Oh, darling, I know you're a bit of the heroic type, but please be careful." she hugged him again, "I love you, Ash."

"Love you, too, Mom."

"Hey, Champion!" Lisa's teasing voice said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Awesome job tonight!"

Ash turned around to give her a hug too, "Thanks for showin' up and saving our asses."

"You would've managed." she waved it off, "But I like to be part of the action."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Hey, bitch!" Lilianne called from behind, running over and slinging an arm around her cousin's shoulder, "Looks like you saved the day!"

"Because Gardevoir rocks." Lisa countered, "Are you two okay?"

Lilianne and Ash both nodded. The girl slanted a glance at Ash, shooting him a worried look, "Are you sure you're okay, Ash? That Meowth slashed ya pretty hard."

Ash shrugged, rubbing at his arm, "I've had worse scratches before, honestly. I'm fine."

"Your friends are worried."

"They always worry about me. But they know I'll make it out alive." Ash said lightly.

Lisa sighed, "You really have a habit of scaring us like this, Ash. Look- Gary's coming. He's probably the most worried out of everyone. Other than your mom, I'm guessing."

Ash had stopped listening to her the moment she mentioned Gary, instead choosing to whirl around and scour the crowd for the older boy.

" _ASH_!"

Ash spotted Gary weaving his way through the rest of their friends before rushing forward. He stopped just barely an inch away from Ash, breathing heavily, "Are you- I was so worried- when Meowth attacked-"

"That was nothing, Gary." Ash said soothingly, "Calm down, it's okay."

Gary steadied himself for a second, before wrapping his arms around Ash in a tight hug, "God, you scared me."

"Baby." Ash caressed Gary's jaw, "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"But what if you weren't- for a second, when Meowth attacked- it used scratch- I thought- I thought-"

"Shhh." Ash hugged Gary tighter, "I'm here, baby. Nothing happened to me."

Gary ran his fingers along the two cuts on Ash's arm, courtesy of Meowth's Scratch attack, "This happened to you."

"I'll live."

"I love you."

Ash looked up, and he was surprised to see that Gary's eyes were bright. He brushed away the tears, "Don't cry."

"I was so worried, and I could hardly do anything, I was so confused-" Gary said.

"You helped me blast Team Rocket off again." Ash said lightly, "I've been through worse, Gary."

Gary's breath hitched at this, and Ash mentally face-palmed. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. So instead, his finger rubbed a soothing circle on Gary's cheek, "I love you, too. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Gary stared at him for a second, before saying, "But I could never get over it if something _did_ happen to you. You don't understand-"

"Gary, I-"

"You are my entire _universe_ , Ash Ketchum. I could never go on without you."

And he took Ash's face in his hands and kissed him.

\---------------------------------------------------

May searched the group for Ash. She was worried about him, and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Brock, where's Ash?" she asked, "I can't see him anywhere."

Brock was blinking into the distance.

"Brock?"

He snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, a smile spreading across his face, "Good for them."

May frowned, "Huh?"

"Um, nothing." Brock slanted a grin in her direction, "Ash is over there." he pointed to the right, "With Gary."

May, too, smiled at this, turning to the given direction, "Aww, Gary was so worried about him, that is so cute, don't ya......" she trailed off, her eyes widening in shock, "....think..."

Brock cleared his throat and said, 'Um, I'm gonna go check if Mrs. Ketchum is okay."

May didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open and she was hopelessly gaping at the scene in front of her. 

Gary was making out with Ash.

 _Gary_ was _making out_ with _Ash_.

Gary and Ash.

Were kissing.

_Gary and Ash were kissing._

She stood there for what felt like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes. She felt the presence of two other people next to her, and she could tell by the flash of red and blue that it was Misty and Dawn. She wondered whether they were gaping, too.

"May?" Misty said weakly, "Are you looking at that?"

May didn't speak.

"May?" Dawn prodded.

There was another moment of silence, and then-

" _AAAHHHHH!_ "

Nearly everyone jumped and turned towards the three girls. Ash and Gary broke apart, and while Gary went red, Ash went white. Max started laughing, and Tracey and Brock joined in, and then so did Lilianne and Lisa. The rest of the Top 8 looked extremely confused.

Delia was cooing at her son, while Professor Oak was rubbing his glasses and muttering about inappropriate displays.

May ignored all of them.

"You two-" she pointed wildly.

Dawn gave her a little push, "Come on, let's go there, don't shout from here."

May crossed the area and reached the two boys in four strides. Misty and Dawn were running to keep up with her.

"Uh, hi, May." Ash said nervously.

"You two were KISSING!"

"Yes, May, that is what people usually do when they-" Gary began.

But May cut him off again, " _You two were kissing!_ "

"Um, May." Misty tugged her arm, sounding slightly out of breath, "I think I just realized-"

"-guys, this means Operation Cupid was a success!" May cried, ignoring Misty.

Ash's eyes slid over to Gary's, "Um, actually, May.... there's something we wanted to tell you..."

"What did it?" May ignored this, too, "Was it the romantic dinner? Or the movie? Or the coffee hearts- oh, I bet it was the coffee hearts!"

"May..." Dawn said quietly.

"What? Aren't you super excited that it worked?" May turned to the two girls. She was surprised to see their somewhat shocked expressions, "What's up?"

"Um...the thing that all of us have been missing?" Dawn said, "I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

"Yes, so do I." Misty added. She blinked at Ash with a mixture of anger and delight. Ash shrugged sheepishly.

"And, May." Dawn murmured, "I think you know, too."

"No, I really, really don't. Care to enlighten me?" May raised an eyebrow. Dawn coughed and nodded at Gary and Ash.

May turned her gaze onto them. They were standing close together. Gary's arm was around Ash's waist, and Ash was leaning into him as if he was his entire world.

And, honestly, that was nothing new. They were always like that. They acted like a couple, and May thought it was pretty stupid that they weren't together yet.

Unless..... they were?

_"I don't need you guys to match me and Gary!"_

_"Um, maybe Ash and Gary are already together..."_

_"I say we need to make a move on."_

_"Maybe they've already talked to each other about how they feel and this really is a date."_

_"I know we're missing something."_

_"Two people can't be that close to each other and not actually be together. They just can't."_

And Ash and Gary were looking at her apologetically, and Dawn seemed quite content with her realization, and Misty looked torn between being furious and happy. Brock, Max and Tracey looked apologetic, too, and it all came rushing at May, and a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head.

'You two..." she muttered in shock, "...already?"

Gary nodded.

"But...how-?"

"I'm really, really sorry, May." Ash said sincerely, 'We've been trying to hint it to you three all month, but it just never worked, I guess."

May blinked, "But-"

"We can tell you the entire story if you want."

"Yeah... that would be helpful." May said, "So...you two already got together towards the _middle_ of Operation Cupid? Why didn't you _tell us_?"

Ash and Gary exchanged another glance, now looking slightly more nervous, "Um, actually, you guys...." Gary said, "Me and Ash have been together since Sinnoh. So... about a year now?"

Silence reigned supreme after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I first posted Operation Come Clean on August 1st. That's exactly 2 months ago. It's amazing that you guys have been supporting this story for so long. You all are the best :)
> 
> All the love <3
> 
> -Estelle


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"We'll just be looking around at these stalls." Delia said cheerfully, "The eight of you go and talk about whatever you have to solve."

'We'll see you guys at the dances!" Lisa added.

Ash nodded, "Thanks for everything, Lisa."

"No problem." Lisa tugged his hat down, "But now you owe me. You'll have to actually pay for the next three ice creams you buy."

Ash grinned, "I've got Katrina and Jeannette."

"Oh, screw you."

"You wish."

Lisa laughed, "Can't argue with that, Champion."

Gary frowned and cleared his throat. Lisa laughed harder, "Chill out, Gary, we're just teasing."

Ash kissed Gary's cheek, "I love you, baby." he said in a sing-song voice. And though Gary rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle, too.

As Lisa, Delia, Professor Oak and the rest of the Top 8 took off to spend some more time at the booths before the dances began, May stood with her arms crossed, "Well?"

Max sweat-dropped, 'Let's go sit there." he pointed to a grassy area, "Then we can talk about- um- everything."

"You two better have a good explanation for this." May snapped.

"Heh.... well.." Ash gulped, "Let- let's just go sit."

\--------------------------------------------------

"So?" Misty prodded, "You guys have been dating for a year?"

"Ever since we met up in Sinnoh." Ash flashed Dawn an apologetic look, "Um, after we met up the first time, he asked me out-"

"-and you said no." Gary reminded him.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, well, we were best friends for years and you turned into my worst nightmare over half a Pokeball. I wonder why I didn't jump at the chance to go out with you."

Gary let out a regretful sigh, "I guess you're right." he admitted, pulling Ash closer, so that the younger boy was basically on his lap.

Ash leaned into the warmth, "But somehow, he managed to get my number, and he pestered me for months-"

"-I did _not_ pester you-"

"-you used pick-up lines, Gary Oak, and they were terrible-"

"-but you fell for them!" Gary countered.

"I fell for _you_ , not the dumb pick-up lines." Ash corrected, placing a kiss on his jaw.

Gary smiled, "Whatever. So, anyway, when we bumped into each other the second time, I asked him out again, and that time, he finally said okay. And...yeah."

"You mean.... Ash wasn't single for half of our journey?" Dawn blinked.

Ash nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, Dawn. I'm not actually as dense as everyone thinks."

"You are kinda dense-like, really dense. You didn't even know Lyra used to like you."

"That's different. And she never did, by the way. I know Kenny likes you, and that's why he was so pissed at me all the time."

Dawn turned bright red, "I- he- he doesn't like me, Ash, we're just friends and rivals-"

"Like me and Gary used to be." Ash interjected, smirking, "But, honestly, Dawn- I'm not stupid. He was always so mad at me, and I had no idea why until he challenged me to that battle."

"What was so special about the battle?" Tracey asked.

"Well... Dawn would travel with whoever won the battle." Ash said, 'That was the deal- though I don't remember me or Dawn actually _agreeing_ to it."

"Hey- _you_ agreed to it! That's why ya battled him!" Dawn protested.

Ash shrugged, 'I kind of knew you would...you know.' he averted his gaze, looking slightly ashamed, "I kind of knew you would choose me anyway, in the end."

Dawn's gazed softened.

"Did you win?" Tracey asked curiously.

Ash shook his head, "No, I didn't- but, like I said, Dawn stuck with me anyway...and I don't think Kenny was too happy about it, but he's always a good sport. He's a nice guy."

Dawn and Brock nodded, no doubt remembering all the contests and battles and conversations.

"He is." Brock said, "He's a good person. And that's what's important, right? Being a good person."

Pikachu and Eevee chased Piplup around the grassy field and the stars shone and the people at the Festival laughed and chattered.

"Yeah." Dawn said quietly, "That's right. The most important thing is to be a good person."

\----------------------------------

"Listen- can we not deviate?" May said irritably, "Back to the point. So you two have been dating for a year?"

"Around a year, yeah." Gary said.

"Then why didn't you tell us- or, actually, why did you tell _them_ ," May pointed wildly to Max, Brock and Tracey, "first?"

Ash blushed, "Um, the thing is, May, we never actually _told_ them...exactly."

"We walked in on them getting it on in Gary's office." Tracey said cheerfully, "And after that, there was no going back."

"Okay..." May processed this, "And why didn't you tell Dawn and Brock while you were all in Sinnoh?"

At this, both Brock and Dawn turned to Ash expectantly. Ash squirmed under their slightly accusing stares, and Gary leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Ash ran a hand through Gary's hair and stared at the older boy for a moment, before turning back to the rest of the group, "Honestly? I don't know. Maybe the same reason we didn't tell you guys when you came for my birthday. I wasn't sure how you would react, I guess."

"You knew we'd be thrilled for you." Misty pointed out.

"But, like.... too thrilled?" Ash said, "I don't know, really. It was just a thing. Something held us back. I didn't want you guys to go crazy and freak out over it, you were so into Operation Cupid- it was kind of annoying. But...also, I didn't mention anything back in Sinnoh because...." he paused for a minute before continuing, "There are some things- or people- that make you so incredibly happy, you know? And sometimes, it's a new thing. Like, when I agreed to go out with Gary, my relationship with him was something new that made me happy. And sometimes, you just want to keep those things closer. Does that make sense?"

There was a moment of silence.

And then May smiled softly, "Yeah. I guess so."

"So we put up with Operation Cupid until about a month ago, when the three of them- well- you know..." Gary said sheepishly, "And then the five of us came up with a counter-operation."

Misty frowned, "A what?"

"A Counter-Operation." Max explained, "It was my idea. Basically, we created an Operation to counter yours. We called it Operation Come Clean, and the main aim was to drop enough hints so that you guys realize that Ash and Gary are dating, and we don't have to actually tell you."

"So _that's_ what it was all about." Dawn laughed, "I guess we should've known."

"It's not- not because I don't trust you, or anything like that. You know that, right?" Ash said to the three girls, "Because I trust you guys more than I trust myself. But this was just one of those things.... something small became something bigger, and here we are, at the end."

"Of course I know you trust us." Misty reassured him, "I feel kinda stupid now- is this how you guys felt when you walked in on them? Like, how did we not realize?"

"Tell me about it." Dawn groaned, "And I was _so close_ , every single time."

"I'm a bit steamed that you didn't tell us." May admitted, "I mean- there were so many times you could have just spit it out. You never had to drag it out into an operation."

Ash sighed, "I know." he said, "I do know that. I just... I didn't know how to say it. It's harder than it seems."

"I guess it's not completely your fault. We were too hyper about the entire thing, too. But... I don't know, I just wish I'd heard it from one of you, instead of getting this shocker".

"I really am sorry, May."

May shook her head, "But I forgive you two- and I'm so happy for you guys! I understand."

Ash bit his lip, "May-"

"No, Ash. I mean it." she looked him in the eye, "I really, really understand."

And Ash smiled with relief and held out his arms for a hug which all three girls happily accepted.

"Group hug!" Max cheered, before jumping on them. Brock, Tracey and Gary shrugged before joining the hug, too, and then when Pikachu, Eevee and Piplup hopped on top of them, they all collapsed on the floor in a laughing heap.

\------------------------------

"We. Should. Have. Known." May said.

The eight of them were lying on the grassy field, looking up at the stars, just like how Ash and Gary had been doing merely two months ago.

"They were so obvious!" Dawn agreed, "Still, I guess it's just one of those things. It's so unexpected that you don't guess at all."

"How is it unexpected?" Gary protested, "You wanted us to get together anyway!"

"It's unexpected that you two actually got your shit together." Misty retorted, and Ash let out a laugh.

"I already had my shit together." Gary said with dignity, "Ash wouldn't say yes until the forty-second time I asked him."

Ash turned to him, mouth dropping open, 'What- you counted?!"

"Of course I counted! Do you know how annoyed Professor Rowan was at me those couple of months? I couldn't concentrate on anything but- well- you." he cut himself off, cheeks darkening as he realized how cheesy that line had sounded.

Ash smirked, "Aww, I knew it!"

"Shut up." Gary mumbled, "He knew I liked you since that day with the Shieldon."

"How?" Tracey asked with interest.

Gary muttered something inaudibly.

Brock suddenly grinned, "Oh- _I_ know! Best of friends until the end, right Gary?"

Gary turned bright red.

"Aww!" Dawn remembered, "Professor Rowan knows you liked Ash because of your ability to spout sappy love poems to him!"

Tracey, who knew Gary very well indeed, let out a yelp of laughter as Dawn and Brock recounted the tale.

Gary groaned loudly.

Ash giggled, rolling over onto his side so he and Gary were face-to-face, "You were pretty cute, though."

"Shut up."

"I'm glad you realized how brave and quick thinking I am, too." Ash continued mischievously, and Gary stuck out his tongue.

Ash leaned forward and caught it in his mouth, and Gary chuckled before connecting their lips heatedly, allowing Ash to lick into every corner of his mouth, letting his own hands roam the younger boy's body.

"HEY!" May shrieked, 'I mean- you guys are super cute- but Max is only 10!"

Ash pulled away, much to Gary displeasure, "Max has seen worse. Does Tracey have to explicitly tell you what they walked in on?"

"No." the three girls chorused as Gary tugged Ash back to the kiss.

"Break it up." Brock said. Gary ignored this, choosing to instead pull Ash on top of him.

"Guysss!" May whined.

Ash finally listened to what May was saying, rolling off Gary and flopping back onto the grass.

Gary scowled, "Thanks a lot, May. I was enjoying that."

"Don't be rude." Ash reprimanded

"Tracey, you should sleep over at the Ketchum's tonight." Gary said, "Because Ash is staying in my room and I'm going to _wreck_ him. And if you do end up staying at the lab, you're probably gonna wish you hadn't. Not being rude or anything. Just a heads up."

Tracey had already raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'm out, man, I'm out. I'm pretty sure that if we weren't here, you would've done him right now."

"Oh, believe me, I was about to screw him in that tent."

"Guys." Ash snapped.

"What does that mean?" Max demanded, "Done what to him? What do you mean you would've done him right now?"

"Um....you'll get it when you're older." Tracey avoided May's glare, "Lot's of time for you until you figure that stuff out."

"Speaking of time." Dawn stood up and dusted herself off, "The dances start in twenty minutes, and we still need to change."

"Oh, yeah!" Misty stood up, too, "Everyone has their outfits in their bags, right?"

A chorus of 'yes's met her ears as they all rose, as well.

"And then the fireworks!" Max said, 'It'll be so cool! The Top 8 will be there, too- and just about everyone else. Hey, Ash- you won the League, so you get to light the first firework of the night!"

"I forgot!" Ash exclaimed, 'Awesome! That means we shouldn't be late- let's go change guys."

May waited until she was a few strides ahead of the rest of them before she shouted, "Race ya!"

"No fair, you got a head start- and you're all older!" Max protested as everyone broke into a very undignified run.

"Then run faster!" May called back.

Max usually would've been annoyed at such an answer, especially from his sister. But this time...

This time, he wasn't.

This time, he let a smile spread across his face.

He took a deep breath.

He ran.

\------------------------------

"It's good to know that you've got all of your differences sorted out." Professor Oak said approvingly about ten minutes later. The group had bumped into the rest of their friends on the way to the changing rooms. The area was already incredibly crowded, and Ash let out a groan.

'We'll never make it to the changing rooms in time for the dance."

Lisa and Lilianne weaved their way through a few other families, "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, you two have already changed." Ash said, giving them a once-over. They were wearing matching Yukatas in different colors. Lilianne's was blue and Lisa's was pink.

'We look great, don't we?" Lisa asked, feigning modesty.

Ash craned his neck over the crowds, trying to count how many people were ahead of him in line, "You two look fantastic."

"Aww, thanks, Ash. How come you haven't changed yet? The winner of the league is kind of important for this part of the festival."

"Um...." the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at her sarcastically, "I don't know. Maybe because we haven't gotten our turn to the changing rooms yet?"

Lisa grinned, "Oooh, I can help you with that."

Beofre Ash could protest, she cupped her mouth with her hands, raised her voice, and shouted, "EVERYONE, MAKE WAY FOR THE CHAMPION OF THE BATTLEFIELD LEAGUE, DON'T KEEP HIM WAITING! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Ash's friends burst out laughing as he flailed wildly.

"YEAH, AND PROFESSOR OAK IS HERE, TOO! " Lilliane added loudly, "And give it up for MAX MAPLE- this year's runner up! Step aside, people, step aside!"

Much to Ash's horror (and Gary's complete and utter delight), the crowd parted immediately, giving them a way to get all the way through to the front of the line, and even applauding them as they walked by.

"We'll meet ya later. Hurry, okay?" Lisa gave Ash a little shove before she and Lilianne waved and darted back into the crowd.

"I can't believe she did that." Ash muttered.

"Well, she certainly has an effect on the crowd." Delia told her son cheerfully, "What lovely girls. I really like them."

"Yeah, me too."

"But you like me the most." Gary interrupted.

Ash snorted with laughter, "You're my favorite lovely girl of all." he dodged Gary's swat.

Delia laughed, too, and said to Gary, "Don't worry, darling- I can tell you now that you're the only one for my son."

Gary paused his action of whacking Ash's shoulder, "Huh? You- Ash told you?"

'No." Ash said brightly, 'She figured it out. I mean- we've never talked about it, but she knows, and I know that she knows."

"Mothers know everything, sweetheart." Delia reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever." Ash waved this remark away, "And she's totally cool with it. Right, mom?"

"Of course. I'm glad you've chosen someone who can actually look after you, Ash. Because you're quite the reckless young man, and since Gary's so calm and collected, he'll really have a good influence on you."

"Wha-?" Ash gaped, " _Gary_ is calm and collected? You should see him when I do so much as climb a tree."

"He panics." Tracey agreed, "It's pretty funny."

"Well, I'm glad that Ash will have some good influence on Gary." Professor Oak commented, "There are many thing you can learn from him, Gary. Integrity, nobility, self-sacrifice, generosity. Even things as simple as travel-packing, cleaning, organizing. I suspect Ash learnt all these skills from Brock, am I right, young man?"

"Um, yeah." Ash said sheepishly, "Actually- I know how to clean the house and cook a little and stuff thanks to Brock. But the only reason I started doing any of those things was to look after Eevee."

"Makes sense." May nodded.

"Ash is an adorable cleaner." Gary said without thinking, "Like, the kind that hums and talks to his Pokémon while he works, and gives Eevee and Pikachu little jobs to do, and reminds you of those fairytale movies where the birds chirp and the mice sing when someone sweeps."

His remark was met with silence.

"Um, forget I said anything."

But Ash shot him a little wink and mouthed something about maid outfits, and Gary smirked.

He was absolutely content with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left :(  
> So this is the last time I'll update while still preparing the next chapter of this very same story. And I'm definitely going to miss it.   
> But there's still a chapter left, and countless stories to come after that.  
> Can't wait for you all to read the next chapter!
> 
> -Estelle


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Operation Come Clean.  
> Hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> -Estelle

There were five changing rooms. And Dawn, Misty and May were left waiting outside (much to their fury) while the other five rushed in to change.

"Holy-"

Ash had just stepped out of the changing room. Gary, who had already changed, gaped at the younger boy.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You look so fucking hot." Gary said, sounding slightly desperate, " _Damn_."

Ash giggled and pulled Gary towards him by the front of his Yukata, kissing his cheek.

Gary turned his head at the last minute, turning the quick peck into a full on make-out session.

"My mom is waiting for us outside." Ash murmured, "Not the best time, Gary."

"Awww, but I love you."

Ash's eyes shone, "I love you more."

"Not possible." Gary said in a sing-song voice, and Ash whacked him, still smiling widely.

Gary took his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Let's go, baby. May and Dawn take forever to get ready. If we don't give them the changing rooms now, they won't be out in time for the dance."

"Do you dance?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. I mean, I know how, but I don't dance much."

Gary looked surprised, "Who taught you to dance? What kind of dance do you know?"

"I can't break dance or any shit like that, Gary. You know about my sense of rhythm." Ash chuckled, "I think I'm too hyper for dancing in general. But, like, back when I was traveling with Brock and Misty, we went to a dance together, so.... you know."

Gary smiled, tugging Ash outside, where the other boys and Lilianne and Lisa were already waiting, as were Delia and Professor Oak.

"Where are Misty, May and Dawn?" Ash asked.

"They each rushed into a different changing room the minute we stepped out." Brock said, gesturing to himself, Max and Tracey, "What took you guys so long?"

"Um...." Ash's cheeks darkened, "Nothing."

Tracey rolled his eyes, "Never mind. I think I already know."

Gary smirked, looping an arm around Ash's waist and kissing his hair. Ash, of course, was not wearing his hat- he never wore it with formals- and Gary was taking full advantage of this fact, taking every opportunity to kiss Ash's hair or run his hands through it or tug it.

"When are you going to cut your hair, sweetheart?" Delia eyed the locks disapprovingly, "I mean, really, you haven't cut it since you got home!"

"I dunno. Not really planning to cut it any time soon." Ash shrugged.

Delia looked horrified, "Ash- look how long it is!"

"It's not _that_ long!" Ash protested, 'And it's not growing up or sticking out- it's growing _down_. So what's the problem?"

"It comes down past your ears! It's _shaggy._ "

"No, it's hair"

"Ash Ketchum, I am _not_ raising a ruffian-"

"-no, you're raising the winner of the Battlefield League!" Ash retorted.

Delia frowned, "None of that attitude from you, mister."

"Aw, Mrs. Ketchum, don't make him cut it!" Gary pleaded.

"It looks really good like this!" Lilianne added, "It makes him look all cool."

Ash smirked, "See?"

"Yeah. It's not too long, and it's not too short, either." Lisa added, 'It suits him."

Gary ran a hand through the raven locks, "It makes him look really sex- I mean- um..." he gulped, "Handsome."

Delia sighed, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, "I give up!"

Ash grinned at her, "Love you, mom."

"Finally!" Tracey interrupted their conversation, "The girls are here."

"They look beautiful!" Lisa said admiringly, "And Piplup looks adorable, too- Dawn dressed him up! Why didn't you dress up Eevee and Pikachu, Ash?"

"Because they don't _want_ to be dressed up." Ash snapped.

"C'mon, guys!" May cried as they reached the rest of the group, "The dances are just about to start!"

"And we are ready to party!" Misty cheered.

There was a cry of agreement as they made their way to the dancefloor, where the dances were yet to start.

They just barely stopped themselves from racing each other there.

\--------------------------

"Only six more people until I'm dancing with Gary again." Ash muttered as the two circles rotated and the partners were once again exchanged. As Ash walked towards the next person on the inner circle, he realized it was Misty. He held out his hand, and she grinned as she took it.

"This really takes me back." she said reminiscently, "Don't you think, Ashton?"

"Don't call me that." Ash replied automatically, "That's not even my name."

"I'm sure I've heard your mother call you that once or twice."

"No. She never calls me Ashton. Because, y'know, that's not my name."

Misty laughed, "Okay, okay. Fine. But, anyway, isn't this like a blast from the past?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Ash twirled Misty and then sighed, "Man, my arm hurts like crazy. Some of those girls held on so tight."

"I wonder why." she said sarcastically, "God, Ash- you won the tournament. You're the talk of the evening."

"I can't believe I'd never heard of the Battlefield League before! It happens here every year, and it's famous in Kanto. But I didn't know about it until a week ago."

"Me neither. I mean- it's more famous in urban Kanto, I think. Not the rural parts. Maybe that's why you've never heard of it, since Pallet Town is a -well- a town."

"I guess." Ash shrugged, "See ya, Mist. You've gotta go dance with Kevin now."

Misty smiled as they bowed at each other, "And you're gonna go dance with the redheaded Vannilite girl."

"Jeanette!" Ash said with relief, "Cool. Bye, Misty!"

As Misty reached Kevin, Ash held out his hand to Jeanette.

"Champion Fire!" she cat-called, and Ash slapped his other hand over her mouth.

She pried it off.

"Fire?" Ash repeated dubiously, "What d'ya mean fire?"

"Because ashes come from fire. So....you're Ash, and you've got the fire." her eyes were dancing with mirth at this terrible 'joke'.

"That sucked." Ash informed her as they danced, "You suck, Jeannie."

"Screw you, dumbass."

Ash chuckled, "I miss Gary." he said instead.

"I'm not surprised." Jeannette grinned, "I was dancing with him a second ago, and it was just Ash this and Ash that. And a good amount of annoyed muttering about all those girls you had to dance with."

Ash shook his head in amusement as the two of them twirled and stepped and twirled and stepped and finally bowed.

"Four more people." the girls said laughingly, "He's almost there."

Ash gave her a mock salute as they moved on to their next pairs. He made small-talk with his new partners and accepted their congratulations for winning the League.

And soon enough, Gary, looking so incredibly handsome, was turning towards him, smile growing wider.

Ash's heart ached. He loved Gary so, so much. He bit his lip and his eyes grew brighter as he watched the older boy's face light up at the sight of him.

Gary finally held out his hand, and Ash felt so _lucky_.

He took Gary's hand and wished for forever.

\-------------------------------------

"We now call upon Ash Ketchum, the winner of this year's Battlefield League, to light the first firework of the Firework Festival." 

Gary pressed a kiss to Ash's cheek before allowing May and Dawn to push him towards the front of the crowd.

"C'mon, Pikachu." Ash said, and Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Eevee looked up with huge eyes, and Ash laughed, "You know what? You deserve to come up with me, too. You sure helped us out today with Team Rocket and everything. Let's go."

Eevee looked delighted as Ash picked her up before they headed to where the Head of The Organizing Committee was waiting.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Ash shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ketchum." the older man replied, "And here's that powerful Pikachu of yours. And who's this?"

Eevee ducked bashfully.

"This is my Eevee." Ash said fondly, "Isn't she adorable?"

"She sure is." the man smiled before raising his voice and addressing the crowd, "We now ask Suzie from Kanto Live to hand Ash the matchstick."

Suzie beamed at him, picking up a match and saying to her Combuskin, "Flamethrower on the matchstick, please."

She then handed Ash the burning splinter, "Light that firework over there." she told him, pointing.

Ash took the matchstick from her and made his way to the firecracker.

Suzie nodded at him.

Ash closed his eyes and thought about everything: Coming home from Sinnoh, seeing all his friends on his birthday and realizing that they were all staying in Pallet Town. Training hard with them everyday, having fun and being able to spend time with his Pokémon and his mother and Professor Oak.

And Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary.......

He opened his eyes and and bent down.

He set off the firecracker.

It exploded beautifully into a burst of color, and then there was a huge round of applause, and Suzie smiled at him, "You can go back to your friends and enjoy the show now, if you want."

Ash grinned, "Thanks for everything, Suzie."

And then he made his way back to his group of people, and all of them were waiting.

The rest of the fireworks had started going off, too.

"It's a half an hour show." Julia said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Indeed a remarkable event." Professor Oak agreed, "Tracey, Delia, I say we should make the trip every year!"

"I agree." Delia and Tracey chorused, their eyes shining as they gazed up at the lights.

"Makes you remember how amazing life can be sometimes, doesn't it?" Lisa said softly, leaning back, "You have all these blink-and-you-miss-it moments, so it's good to just sit and take a breather."

"Unwind a little." Lilianne agreed, "You're right, cuz."

Ash was watching the fireworks, too, admiring the colors and the formations and the beauty of it all. But when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he tore his gaze away.

"Watch the fireworks, Gary."

"I found a better view." Gary replied cheekily, pressing kisses to the side of Ash's face.

Ash rolled his eyes, 'Well, you won't see the fireworks every day. You'll have me forever."

Gary's eyes shone at this, "Yeah?"

Ash's own eyes brightened at the look on Gary's face, "Yeah. Forever and ever and ever. I'll never let you go."

Gary finally turned his face up to th night sky, looking content, "I'd never want you to let me go."

"Because you love me loads."

"I love you more than anyone or anything in this entire universe."

Ash's breath hitched, and now he was the one watching Gary, "I love you, too. _God_ , Gary." he shook his head, "I love you _so much_."

Delia seemed to have heard this tiny exchange, and her gaze grew soft as it landed on the two boys.

The lights twinkled and shone above them.

\-----------------------------------

"Let's go and watch the fireworks from up there!" Max whispered to May, pointing at a small hill nearby.

"Why?"

"Because. It'll be cool. It's hardly a meter away, anyways, so we won't get lost or anything."

"Just me and you?" May was confused.

"No, stupid." Max snorted, "The eight of us."

May's expression cleared and she nodded, shaking the rest of their friends out of their stupors and pointing up towards the hill.

Five minutes later, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn were lying on top of the hill, watching the fireworks together in amicable silence.

Just the eight of them.

It was Dawn who broke the silence, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Brock agreed, "Really makes you appreciate life."

"Have you ever wondered," Gary said, "what life would be like if we hadn't made certain choices, or if certain things just hadn't....happened?"

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Like...what would life be like if I was still a trainer? What if you never became a coordinator, May? What if you decided to stick to being a trainer just to please your family?" Gary explained, "What if Misty never had to leave Ash and go back to the Gym? What if Tracey had never met Ash? Would he still be working with my grandpa, anyway?"

There was a moment in which nobody spoke. Simply processed the depth of the question.

"Sometimes, there are things I wonder about." Ash admitted, "Things that sometimes scare me."

"Like?" Max prodded.

"What if I woke up on time, that very first day? Maybe Charmander or Squirtle or Bulbasaur would've been available, and I never would've met Pikachu."

Max bit down a strangled noise at this prospect.

'If I hadn't gone fishing that day, I'd never have met you." Misty added.

"If you didn't reject the Boulder badge, I don't think I would have run after you and asked if I could come with you." Brock continued.

"You know what?" Gary said, "I think the fact that I set out to Sinnoh on a whole new journey is what gave you the idea to go to Hoenn, right, Ashy?"

"Yeah, and that's how I met May and Max." Ash said, "And then you gave me the idea to go to Sinnoh, too, Gary."

"And you met us!" Dawn cheered, gesturing at herself and Piplup.

"You know what I think?" Ash finally said, "I think that everything happens for a reason. And there's no point dwelling on 'what-ifs'. Because they never happened. Life turned out a certain way for a reason."

"But doesn't it scare you how close you could've come to missing something amazing?" May asked.

"Sure. All the time." Ash said, "But the point is- I didn't miss that amazing something. That's what matters."

"I guess you're right..." Gary murmured, running a hand through Ash's raven mane.

"And you know what else I think?" Ash sighed softly, "I think- and I've told Mist this before- that I don't believe that it was a coincidence that I met her. I don't think it was a coincidence that I met any of you."

"I remember." Misty whispered, "You told me, when I was leaving you and Brock and heading back to the gym. After Johto. You think we would've met anyway."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Ash rolled over to face her, "Even if you hadn't fished me out of a river, I would've challenged you at the Gym. And maybe we still would've ended up travelling together, the way Brock joined up with us. I think we'd have ended up as best friends anyway."

"I saw you on TV for the Silver Conference." Max recalled, "I knew about you before we even met. And Gary, too."

"See what I mean?" Ash turned his gaze back to the fireworks, "I think the eight of us were meant to end up here, right in this very moment. I think every single thing we do, every move we make, lands us in a certain situation. I think that even if life turned out different, you guys still would've met each other- maybe not through me, but you still would've met."

Gary placed a kiss on Ash's jaw, "You think?"

"Oh, I know so." Ash smiled, "Don't you see, guys? No friendship is an accident."

The silence was overwhelming, so absolute that it was shouting in their ears.

"You're right." it was May who broke the silence this time, "It wasn't an accident. We were meant to meet."

"All eight of us would've ended up friends eventually." Brock agreed, "We're just lucky it happened so soon."

"In fact." Tracey said, "Maybe it's because of the dreams we all had that we met."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max cocked his head.

"I followed Ash to meet Professor Oak. That was my dream" Tracey laughed, "I never expected this kid to become my best friend."

"I followed Ash because he roasted my bike-" Misty began.

"-liar!-" Ash interjected.

"-and because I wanted to travel and learn more about Water Pokémon-"

"-that's the _real_ reason-"

"-but he became my best friend, too." Misty finished.

"See what I mean?" Tracey said, "Dawn and May became so close because they bonded over their dream- to be Top Coordinator. Max, you wanna take over the Gym when you grow up. Isn't that why you followed Ash and May back then? To learn about Pokémon?"

"You're right." Max said in wonder, "We met because of our dreams and we dream because of each other. Cool."

May shook her head in amazement. Her younger brother was more like Ash than any of them knew. When Ash was Max's age, he would do the same thing- say something so deep without realizing how profound his words were. Those were the kind of words that made people think and wonder and believe and dream.

"I taught you well, bro." Ash held out his fist.

Max grinned and bumped Ash's fist with his own.

"Ash always has a way of saying profound things without knowing how profound it is." Gary agreed, "Just like Max seems to."

May laughed, "I literally just thought that."

Gary chuckled, too, pulling Ash closer and kissing the boy thoroughly.

Max made a noise of protest, and Gary pulled away, grinning, "Sorry, Max. I had to do that. He's been driving me crazy all evening."

'If he's been driving you crazy, why'd you kiss him?" Max asked curiously, "Shouldn't you be angry?"

Ash sighed, "Not like- he means- actually, never mind."

Max scowled, but May poked his side, and he squirmed away, laughing.

"My dream- other than being an awesome trainer- is to understand teenage talk." the younger boy said, batting May's hands away from trying to tickle him.

Ash snorted, "Believe me, Max. One day, it'll hit you, and you'll wish it hadn't."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Yup."

Max looked quite content with this fact, and Dawn smiled softly at them.

"But sometimes I feel doubtful." Gary admitted, "Like, I love being a researcher, but is it the right thing for me? Should I have stuck to being a trainer?"

"I feel the same every once in a while." May said, "I can't imagine being a trainer over a coordinator, but sometimes I wonder if I'd have learnt something different if I had stuck to training."

"I wonder what would've happened if I didn't go into the medical field." Brock added, "Or if I stuck to being a breeder."

"You guys are lucky." May said to the rest of them, "Especially you two- Ash and Dawn. You two have known what you've wanted since you were in diapers, and you haven't changed your mind yet."

"We never will." Dawn replied.

"But, listen." Ash said, "Are you guys happy?"

Every single one of them answered in the affirmative.

"Then that's all there is to it. If you're happy, and you're gut says it's right, then it's right." Ash said simply, "Maybe something will pop up one day and change everything. But if you're happy, and your heart says go for it, you're on the right track."

"Mmhmm." Tracey murmured, "Dreams aren't all in the head. It's not only about what you _think_ is right or wrong or good or bad. That's not how dreams work."

"Then how to they work?" Max asked quietly.

Tracey smiled at Ash, who turned to Max and said, "You have to feel it in your _heart_. You know what I mean?"

Max thought about the excitement and adrenaline he felt while battling, the joy he felt when he trained his Pokémon, the happiness that came with a new journey. The way his heart sang when he did what he loved, and how he woke up every day with a smile on his face, ready to take on a new challenge.

"Yeah." he whispered, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"And everyone stumbles once in a while." May added, smiling at her little brother, "Ash has, and so has Dawn. And I most certainly have, too."

"But I think that if you wake up every morning with excitement to do your job, it's better than any money you could ever make." Gary said.

Ash nodded, "Exactly. Your heart knows what it's doing. Sounds cheesy as fuck, but it's true."

"I know people," Dawn murmured, "They've stumbled on their way to accomplishing their dreams too, but they- they never really got back up. They just gave up."

Brock looked sad, "They never made it."

Max's expression suddenly changed. He looked almost scared now, "What if that happens to me?"

"If you stumble, you get right back up." Tracey said, "That's what we'd all do."

"But what if I'm like those people? What if I can't get up? What if I _don't?_ "

"Hey." May said gently, "I've had that fear before, too. We all have, every single one of us. But if there's one thing that I learnt on our journey, you know what it is?"

Max looked at her, "What?"

"If I fall, I have people to catch me. If I can't pick myself up, there are people who would drop everything to reach out their hands and help me do it."

Max blinked, watching all of his friends turn to face him, wearing similar smiles, expression of understanding.

"You have May." Dawn said, "You have your parents and your Pokémon. You have _us_."

"And that's the thing, Max. We don't have to worry about losing our way or making a wrong move because we've got each other to give us a nod in the right direction." Brock said quietly, "There's no need to worry because no matter what, we've got each other's backs."

And Max knew they were right.

He laid back down and faced the sky, watching the fireworks and stars. How miniscule did the eight of them look from up there, where the moon was?

The final firework went off in a burst of beautiful color against the dark night. It dazzled as it fell, and along with the light, Max could feel his own worries and insecurities and doubts fall away, too. He could feel them vanish.

And he knew right then, in that one moment of fireworks and wonderments and dreams, that none of them had to worry. 

Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn.

None of them had to worry.

Because no matter what happened, no matter how many challenges they'd face, no matter where life took them, they had each other.

They always, _always_ had each other.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I guess this is the end of this story.
> 
> You all have been absolutely amazing. Every single one of you, everyone who has read my story and left kudos and comments and motivated me and encouraged me to keep writing. I know I've said it a million times before, but you guys are my inspiration. You don't know how much those kind comments mean to me, and how the reviews make my day.
> 
> Operation Come Clean has had a fantastic two-and-a-half month run, and I am grateful for every single moment of it. I will definitely miss it. I will miss updating and reading your reviews and modifying the chapters as the days go by. I will miss this story and this plotline and these settings.
> 
> But this is definitely not the end of my writing. It's not the end of Operations 101, either. Ash and his friends are going to be staying in Pallet for some more time, and they certainly have some more operations up their sleeve.  
> So, to answer everyone's question: Yes, the next story will be up soon. It won't have such a deep and matter-of-fact plot, though. This one will be looking at the light, playful side of the group :) Can't wait for you all to read that.
> 
> Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone. You all are amazing, and I'm so happy and grateful that we get to continue this journey together :)
> 
> All the love, as always <3
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
